Percy Jackson The Hero's Journey
by XenonOmega
Summary: Percy Jackson meets a certain primordial who takes him on a quest around the world. Percy learns more about his powers, his family, and many other things. Twists and turns and good old humor. Please rate, review, and share. Rated T for slight language and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story and my favorite book series. This series was actually the first series I actually put effort into buying and pre-ordering. An amazing series and I am looking forward to The Dark Prophecy...Anyway, back to the fanfiction! This story is gonna take place while Annabeth was off finding Magnus and after Percy led Apollo and Meg to Camp Half-Blood. Enjoy the first chapter! And of course, I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I create. The rest of the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

I was in trouble, a lot more in trouble than the average " Oh, there's another hellhound to kill, " or maybe " Great, another prophecy that's gonna kill me." No, that paled in comparison to seeing Paul's and Mom's expression after I brought Paul's totaled car to them.

" It's not that bad?" I tried to say in a hopeful tone.

" Percy, I..." Paul was dumbfounded.

" Percy, what happened?!" My mom was used to this kind of stuff. From one Great Prophecy to another. Mom had been through a lot. She's seen her little boy gone for 6 or so months and almost killed. So just your average mom, yeah let's go with that.

" Would this be a good time to ask for one of those blue cookies? "

" No!" Mom was in a no nonsense mood. I was screwed...Good bye blue cookies, see you in Elysium.

I sighed, " Okay, okay. While I was dropping Apollo and Meg to Camp Half-Blood, we had an um incident with some disease spirits. And they may or may not have totaled Paul's car. But, just so you know...I'm fine. " Those spirits had given me a cold, but being Poseidon's son came with some ups. I didn't get sick a lot and when I get sick, it disappears. Being Poseidon's son unfortunately isn't gonna help in this situation.

" Percy, sweetie I understand that being a demigod is a hard job and you told me that you would come back unscathed. I am happy that you came back without getting hurt, but that car was supposed to be a gift to you!"

" I know, I know Mom. I'm sorry...Wait what?! That car was supposed to be mine?" Wow, not only did I total a car, I totaled my car.

" I guess we can get it fixed, the damage is not extensive. I suppose it is for the best, that hoof-shaped imprint on the hood of the car was totally bothering me, " chuckled Paul while running his hand through his hair.

" And when we do, yes we will give the car to you. But Percy, try to me more careful? One of these days, I'm afraid your gonna be the one to get hurt not some car. "

" Don't worry Mom. Like I said before, I'm gonna try and stay out of trouble and help you and Paul around the house especially with my baby sister soon to be coming." Little did I know I would be thrown into a quest by myself.

 **So how is it? I tried to give more background knowledge and some info. The main event is gonna start soon. Expect danger, death-defying twists and turns and some good old humor. Please share and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter! Sorry for not posting sooner. This chapter will be a lot longer. I have a lot of time on my hands so I'll probably update today again and make a new story. Anyway, this story has 45+ views and 40+ visitors! Thanks a lot guys! Please continue to read my story!. I only have one thing to ask you guys...Please review! If you guys review, it will help me address your concerns and make this story and all my other stories even better! So please review, and enjoy the second chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

I never realized how cruel the SAT is. The textbooks are downright agonizing to use! Numbers and words circling around my head isn't helping either. Being dyslexic gives benefits, but also taketh my ability to read. Annabeth isn't here so studying for the SAT is even harder than it should be. One of these days, I need to ask Annabeth how she can read so well...I really needed a break from studying. Maybe taking walk outside will clear my mind and let me at least get past the first chapter of the textbook as I was working on.

I grabbed a jacket, the very same jacket I took on my trip to Alaska to end Alyconeus. Ahhh memories...Of course, Hazel, Frank, and I almost died, but hey it's better to look on the bright side eh? I made sure to take my watch, better to be safe than sorry. I opened the door and breathed in the cool, crisp, fresh New York smell. I sighed, maybe today would be a good day.

Suddenly, I hear a massive roar and the ground began to quake and tremble. Spoke to soon as I looked over. I swore under my breath, there in the distance, there was a freaking drakon on or should I say, destroying the Brooklyn Bridge. I considered leaving it to some other demigods, I am a semi-retired demigod, but I couldn't. I still had a job to do and I couldn't let the drakon destroy my hometown.

" Well there goes my perfect day, " I thought. I closed my eyes and called for Blackjack, I didn't have whistle anymore so that was a plus. There in front of me in all of his glory was Blackjack.

" _How you doing boss? "_

" _Blackjack, I told you not_ _to call me boss."_

 _" Whatever you say boss,"_ Blackjack nickered.

" _Anyway, what do you need? "_

 _" You know very well what the problem is, take me to the drakon "_

 _" Sure boss, hey after you beat that drakon...Can we go out for donuts?"_

 _" Let's tear the drakon apart first Blackjack, "_ I said as I climbed up on Blackjack's back.

" _Onward Blackjack! "_

We raced across the open sky nearing the Brooklyn Bridge as I took a better look at it. It was much more slithery than some other drakons I've faced before. It was big with massive teeth and beady red eyes. As we neared, it opened it's mouth and torched some cars as it weaved across the bridge. Great, it could breath fire.

" _Blackjack drop me right on top of the drakon and leave, your not flameproof, "_ as I clicked my ballpoint pen to make Riptide.

 _" Okay boss, just promise that you won't get barbecued and you'll get me donuts,"_ he said as we neared the drakon's head.

" _Of course Blackjack, "_ I said as I positioned myself to jump.

" _Time to destroy this drakon for ruining what was gonna be a great day, "_ and then I jumped.

 **And that's that! Sorry for leaving on a cliffy. Next chapter will be a full blown battle-scene and that's where the story really starts. Please review and share! See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't resist updating xD, tomorrow I promise I will update both of my stories and start a new one. This story is getting a lot of attention, so it is only far to give back. I still can't believe in 3 days I already have 130+ views! Thanks so much guys! And don't worry about me forgetting to write cause I always will. Anyway, enjoy the third chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

I quickly fell through the sky after I jumped off Blackjack's back. I then realized I didn't have a plan. Oh well, I do my think on the run, or in this case the jump. I turned my attention back to the incoming drakon head and I pulled my sword back and snapped my shield into place. This drakon was gonna have a severe headache.

 _Smash!_ I slammed my sword, point first into the drakon's scaly skin and soon as my sword sunk deep into the drakon's blood, I jumped back and pulled my sword back just as fast. I readied my sword and shield, ready to do battle with the scaly beast that disrupted my afternoon studying. My sword had made the drakon bleed it's weird greenish blood. It writhed around until it's beady red eyes that reminded me too much of Miss Dodds found me.

Whopee! The drakon was angry! And it's target? Your friendly neighborhood Percy Jackson. It roared and breathed fire into the sky and slithered toward me.

" Bring it on, " I yelled. This snake wasn't gonna get the best of me.

I charged to meet it, as soon as it came close, I dodged do the side and raked my sword against the scales. The serpent reared it's ugly head and struck. I was able to fend it off with my shield as I continued to dodge and weave through its attacks, stealing a hit with Riptide every doge. But, it only seemed to anger the beast. Then I made a fatal mistake, I missed a dodge and I payed the price. The drakon swung it's tail and it smashed against my chest.

I flew through the air, landing on the pavement. The drakon reacted quickly and tried to go in for the skill, but I rolled and it struck the ground. I got up with my sword and shield ready, but my ribs were aching. The drakon fixed me with a devilish look and breathed fire.

I immediately put my shield up. The heat was only a dull throb, but it was getting stronger every passing second. I couldn't let this keep up, I began walking with my shield up, slowly. As I came close, the drakon began to blast even more fire through my way. I could feel my shield melting, with a burst of energy, I walked the remaining steps and slashed Riptide across it's eyes.

The drakon cried out in pain, so thankfully I had a minute of respite. I threw my shield away, as it was melting. I was gonna have to ask Tyson to remake it for me. I then touched my sword on the tip, turning it back into a pen. I was going to fight this fight with my sea powers.

The drakon shook it's head a couple of times and then turned it's burning red eyes back to me. I smiled back in return and I called on to the power of the sea. My gut wrenched and then two massive fists sprung out of pools on the ground.

" Hey little snake, we are gonna play one of my favorite games...Its called Break The Snake! " I thrust my hands forward and the water hands the same.

" Uppercut!" I did the motion and the water hands repeated it, the water hands did a uppercut and the snake was slammed upwards.

" Jab!" The water hands punched the little sucker in the face.

" Left Hook!" The water hands made a arc and knocked the snake to the left.

" Right Hook!" The water hands did the same, but this time knocked it to the right.

I made the water recede and I looked at the drakon, hoping that it was unconscious so I could kill it easily. Unfortunately, what I saw wasn't that. The drakon shook it's body and began glaring at me. The boxing moves just stunned it for a second. And for that spit second, I dropped my guard. The snake took advantage of it and moved even faster than possible. It bit into my stomach and flung me like a rag doll.

I screamed in pain and tried to stand up, but the drakon slammed into me again and again. It didn't give me the chance. On the third hit, I stumbled out of the way of the fourth. My ribs felt broken and blood was dripping out of my gut. I looked up and say the drakon looking at me in a smug type of way. My blood boiled. I called on whatever I had left and something responded.

My whole body began to quiver as power began surging through my veins. _I was not going down to a pesky little snake. I absolutely refused to. This was not going to be my time._ I moved my hands to my side and pulled forward. Ice began forming, _ice?_ I didn't stop to think about it. I began thrusting my arms in the snake's direction and the ice began puncturing the drakon from the left, from the right, form above, everywhere. The drakon cried out in pain as blood began spurting out. I roared and thrust my fist upwards. Suddenly, a massive giant ice spear ripped through from the ground and tore apart the drakon and made it look like a hot dog on a barbecuing stick. The drakon was dead

I then began to feel woozy and I buckled and collapsed, the last thing I saw was a kindly old man reaching for me.

 **How was it? I tried to make the battle scene realistic and exciting. And yep, Percy's gonna learn some new tricks! You guys already know one, try to guess the others! Also, who do you guys think the kindly old man is? Say your answers in your reviews. I'll be updating all my stories tomorrow and I'll be starting a new one. Please make sure to review this one! See you guys later for chapter 4 tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I promised I would deliver a new chapter, (maybe two) today. Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. It means a lot to me. So please continue reviewing and reading my story! Anyway, back to the story. The first two chapters were mostly background info, some laughs, and things like that. From the 3rd chapter and on, its gonna get a lot more serious and gritty. Of course, I'm gonna through a joke or two in there cause its Percy xD. Enjoy the new chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

I woke up with my entire body aching from pain. I looked around and it was then I realized I was under water and in what looked like a infirmary. I stood up to take a look at my stomach and see if there were any lasting scars. No, nothing. Everything was healed except for the fact that it felt like I gone 12 rounds with a brick wall. I tried to remember how I got here...Then suddenly, it came back to me in a flash. I had been fighting a drakon, it had severely injured me, I killed it with ice, I blacked out, and the last thing I remembered was a old man reaching towards me.

 _Ice?! Since when could I use ice? And a old man?_ Man, I was confused.

" So, the young hero awakes, " I immediately unsheathed my sword by clicking it and whirled in the direction of the voice. It was the old man. Now that he was closer, I studied his appearance. Old white hair, frizzy beard, and old wise green eyes. He was carrying a wooden staff.

" Now, now. Let's all calm down and put away the sword." The old man chuckled, he definitely didn't look dangerous, but I had been fooled by that kind of appearance before.

" Who are you? And what is this place and why did you bring me here " I wasn't going to put my sword down until he explained.

" My name is Pontus, this place is my home. My own little oasis and I brought you here because you needed medical attention and the bigger reason why I brought you here would be your developing powers. "

He was the oldest sea god out there. He was the primordial god of the sea. I couldn't believe it. But, I still had to be careful. Just because he was a sea god didn't mean he was on my side. The brother of Gaea, from the stories Pontus seemed to stay away from the fighting, away from the wars. still, he had a crush on Gaea.

" I know what you are thinking, and I am going to clear all of your doubts. Yes I am a primordial, yes I did have a liking towards Gaea. All of these true, but I am not like my siblings. I wait, I watch. I do not fight, it is not in my nature. Very few things ever pique my interests anymore. I was indifferent when you and the other Seven defeated the giants and Gaea. I have never been one to come into the fray. The only reason I am here Percy, is because you have piqued my interest."

I lowered my sword, I could feel it from the way he talked and the way he looked that he was being earnest. I clicked my sword back into pen form.

" What do you mean by me piquing your interest? What have I done to make you interested in me? "

He smiled in a kindly grandfatherly way.

" Walk with me Percy, " he said.

He floated back through the door he came from, I decided to follow him. When I got out of the infirmary, I was struck by how small it was. Compared to my Dad's and some other deities palaces I have seen, this one looked like a small cabin.

" As you can see by home that my part of the world is slowly fading, " he said in a sad tone.

" No one ever utters the name Pontus anymore, the sea is slowly becoming more and more of your father's and Oceanus's. Even though it hurts, I am contend to tend to the quiet, calm part of the sea I live in. "

It struck me right there, Pontus reminded me of Hestia. Except for the fact that Pontus looked much more tired and frail.

" Then why don't you shake things up? Get more people to know about you and stop the pain? " I asked him this as he showed me his gardens, I reached out and stroked a small seahorse.

" Percy, you are my change. You are going to be my greatest accomplishment. You will be able to bring some power into the name Pontus. I am going to be your patron and you are going to be my champion. After that, I will be able to fade happily into the abyss. " He said in such a matter of fact tone. I was stunned, what did he mean by that?!

" What?! What am I supposed to do? I don't think I ca-I don't even know why you chose me! " I was stammering now. Why would a primordial chose me?! I was so full of questions.

" Percy, let me tell you something. " He turned around to face me.

" Your father likes to be proud of the fact that he is unpredictable like the sea. Both of your uncles also like to boast this fact as well. All three of them especially like to boast about their sons and daughters being powerhouses and being unpredictable. The truth is, their all wrong. None of their children, even Poseidon's have been even a bit unpredictable. The sons and daughters always had more or less the power of the Big Three. Unpredictable was not in there veins. But that all changed when you were born Percy. From the beginning you were the embodiment of unpredictable. You were able to create small earthquakes, somewhat control ice, and even control poison. And many more soon to come. I watched you Percy, and yesterday you proved that you were ready to be finally trained in using your power. "

" This comes at a dark time as well, forces have been closing in. It all started after you and your friends defeated Gaea. Forces even more powerful than primordials. I want to take one step at a time and I don't want you to be overwhelmed. But Percy, a lot is on the line and I want to to ask you...

" Do you want to Perseus Jackson, come into the training of Pontus, the primordial god of sea, to learn more about your abilities and what is in store for you? In simple terms, Percy do you want to be trained? "

I was flabbergasted and stunned. I had to many questions, but right now I had to give Pontus the answer.

" When can we start? "

 **Soooo...How was it? An extra long chapter with tons of stuff. The next 1-3 couple of chapters will be training and then after that, the quest starts. Please tell me how you think, so please review! See you guys for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Here is the 5th chapter! I hope everyone who lives in America(like me)had a good Thanksgiving. Mine was okay, not great and not bad. Anyway, for the 5th chapter, Percy's training finally starts. The next two more chapters will also be training. There are three training stages in total, the first being sword-fighting. You guys will find out what the next two will be. If I can focus, I may be able to get one more. Enjoy and don't forget to review! And if you haven't, please favorite/follow so you guys can know exactly when I update.**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

" Keep your guard up!" I was sparring with some water spirits that Pontus created. The speed and intensity of the fighting was a rush. Pontus was walking around me giving me pointers on sword-fighting. I whirled around, slashing, and slamming my sword around. I was in the zone. When I sword-fight, I try to tune out voices and so whatever Pontus was saying probably wasn't getting through me.

I sidestepped, making a giant arc with my sword and cut the water's spirit surprisingly tough water sword. And finally I stepped in, clasping my sword and sliced straight through the water spirit, ending the fight. I stood over the puddle of water and turned around to face Pontus, smiling smugly.

 **"** How did I do? " I expected him to say that I rocked it and I could go on to the other two stages.

" Terrible. No balance, no technique, complete disregard of form, and should I even mention your lack of keeping your guard up. " He scowled and looked pretty ticked off.

" I know, I know. I'm a great swo-. Did I hear you just tell me that I suck? " I was dumbfounded, no one had ever said to me that I was crap at sword-fighting.

" Yes, you suck. Maybe compared to the average demigod and the above average mortal, you could be called good. But compared to gods, primordials, and other forms of power that are stronger, you are weak. Like I said before, your lack of control and wildness is hampering your ability to function at your best. " He studied me in a professor way.

I couldn't believe it, I didn't know I had so many problems in my sword-fighting. I was a camp instructor, what I was teaching the kids the wrong stuff. Then I would be personally responsible for demigod deaths. I sat heavily on a bench. I looked up at Pontus, his hard face softened.

" I am sorry Percy, I shouldn't have been so hard on you. You are a great swordsman, but I want you to be at your best. It isn't that bad, it is just a matter of discipline, balance, and technique. We just need to change small things and reteach several other mall things. But Percy you have something I haven't seen in a long time. "

He looked at me in a proud way, and I couldn't help feeling happy that I wasn't a complete waste of demigod.

" Percy, I couldn't read your movements. I had no idea where you were gonna strike, how you were gonna strike, and where you were gonna move. That is one of the most crucial parts, and you my good sir have completely mastered it. All we need to do is change your core skills so you can back that unpredictableness. We'll have you beating primordials yet. "

I smiled, I was going to make Pontus happy no matter what. Mark my words, I will make myself a better swordsman. It wasn't one of my strongest suits, I was rusty. But, I was going to make it one of my strongest abilities.

" Okay, let's start. " Pontus led me to a arena.

" Your first tip is fairly easy and you do it somewhat. Balance, so you can keep your body balanced to be primed and ready to parry or strike a hit. Here, make your stance. " I got myself in a stance. He adjusted my footing and where I held my sword, as well as positing my sword a different way. Immediately, I felt a difference. I felt that I could strike fast and continue striking without difficulty.

" Is that better? " I nodded.

" That's feels a lot better, " He nodded in a practical way and told me to work on it more.

We practiced more footing and shoulder stuff, he had me practice it again and again. Five times, ten times, twenty times. He told me that I needed to get this ingrained in my head. And boy will I tell you, after that workout I had totally got it down.

He then gave me a food and use the bathroom break. After that he said that before we got to sword-training again, I had to do more workouts with the barbels and running. Gods, this was going to be the death of me.

After several hours of punishing myself in the workout room, we got out and Pontus lead me back to the training arena to work on more sword-fighting. I quickly caught up to him and and asked him the question on my mind.

" Pontus, why is there sunlight streaming in? Shouldn't it be like night? " He looked back at me and replied.

" Time is different here, one hour here could be thirty minutes back in the mortal world. The time does fluctuate from time to time, but it always ranges from that range. "

" Oh. " That was good, that way when I came back I wouldn't be gone that long.

" Anyway, let's back to training. Your second tip is another important one. And one of the ones, your really bad at. That's engaging the enemy with care. Percy, you attack blindly and when you have to defend you are caught of and unprepared. We are going to make you a much smarter swordsman, after i'm through with you, you'll be able to end battles with one strike. " I nodded, I could do this.

We worked on this, Pontus made me attack at the exact right time, and not only that, but we we went over where to strike and how to strike, " briefly. " Pontus said he wanted me to become a smarter swordsman, so I guess that's part of it.

" There. Again. Wrong, do it over. Hit over there. Correct. " That was only some of the stuff he said.

" Let's see how well you took these two things. " Pontus summoned a horde of water spirits, like hundreds.

" Attack them, " I nodded and took all what I have learned so far, and attacked. I parried, slashed, and took spirits down...But this time I was doing it so easily. I was taking some of them down in one or hit. In a matter of minutes, I had took all of them And I wasn't even breathing heavy. I stared down at my hands and my sword. I felt exhilarated and powerful. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Pontus smiling at me.

" That is how you fight Percy. " I nodded.

" Can I learn more? "

" Of course, we aren't done yet. "

We worked on form, Pontus showed me some Roman techniques and incorporated that into my Greek style of fighting. I added stabbing into my arsenal and several other Roman techniques as well as other dangerous and unknown techniques. Things like a barbaric way of fighting, of course with as much control and and balance you can have in that. Not only that, Pontus improved my entire form and how I fight. He made it so I can end fights quickly without dragging them on, have tons of energy in fighting, and use my sword in so many different ways. And one of my hardest areas in swordfighting? Keeping my guard up, Pontus made that problem stop. We worked, worked and worked. And after two full days of working out and working on swordfighting, I went up in the middle of the night to wash up. Pontus was already asleep or whatever he does in the night. I cleaned up and looked up in the mirror and it struck me how different how I looked.

I looked as if I had gained two inches as well as some muscle. But what I thought changed the most was my face. In my eyes I saw a kind of sadness and tiredness, but something I also saw was the calculating gaze that was never there. The tiredness and sadness had been there a long time, but it was elevated as well as the gaze that was never there. I wondered how much this training was really going to change me. I looked back at the mirror and tried for a smile, that old mischievousness and fun was still there, but so was that sadness. I shook my head and went up to bed.

Tomorrow I was starting my second stage of training. It was best for me to get a good night sleep.

 **And that's chapter 5! Percy is becoming more of a beast, but that sense of responsibility and power is weighing in on him. How did I do the swordfighting stage? Please review and tell me how you felt. See you guys later for chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again guys! It's me, back again with chapter 6! Thank you guys so much for all the follows and favorites! This story has 500 something views! Continue doing all of the stuff you guys have been doing. I only really want one thing for you guys to do as well, review. Reviewing will help make me a better writer and I will be able to address your concerns as well. Thanks so much you guys for viewing my story and I hope you guys can review as well. Anyway, onto to talking about the story. Percy is going to have this training day and then one more. And then it's the quest! And if you guys were wondering if there was going to be some Percabeth fluff, there will be! No more talking from me, enjoy this new chappy!**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

My day started off great with Pontus dumping a bucket full of cold water on my face to wake me up early. I had no idea how he did it considering that we were in an underwater palace, but honestly who cares? I was moody and tired. I had a quick breakfast with Pontus leaving me with food that was trimmed for my " unique needs. " It was not a good breakfast to tell you the truth. And after that? He sent me to the workout room for give or take 4 hours and 30 minutes. I came out with screaming muscles and an extremely pissed off mood. I found Pontus in the training arena and I was just about to let him have it, before he stopped me before I could say a word.

" So, how was your workout? And before you complain, the workout was necessary for the training we were doing. The breakfast was needed for you as well because today is a very very painful excruciating training day for you. " I bit back my remarks in surprise.

" What kind of training is it? " I was preparing for something like that was going to kill me.

" Today, we are going to be doing melee and hand to hand combat. " I blinked, I was going to learn how to box?! I always wanted to because you never know what kind of jerks you meet in Manhattan. Plus, if a guy got too cozy with Annabeth, I would be able to sucker punch him. And there was the fact, that if I lost my sword or something, I would be able to punch my way out. I never really punched a monster, huh I wonder if it would hurt...

" I know that look, you think this is going to be all blood and guts and fistfights and danger. Well guess what, it is not. Percy I need you to be serious here. Boxing and karate are not meant to be something to boast about, hand to hand is a dangerous, but an important part of training to prepare you for your quest. So please be serious so we work on this. " I nodded seriously, this was no time to playing around.

" Okay Percy, I'm sorry about this, but we need to make you less frail and be able to hit harder so I am going to send you to the workout room and we are going to be doing ever harder training to prepare you for melee combat. " I was stunned, was I really that frail and weak? Oh, and this new training? It was probably going to most likely kill me, and it would 100% kill me if I was above water, but under I had a slight chance of surviving.

" Am I really that flimsy and weak? " He gave me " you are such an idiot look " and I realized that he was talking about the above average mortal and the average demigod thing here. I nodded and went to the workout room.

" Oh and I am going to be making time slower so we get a lot of work done. "

" You can do that?"

" Of course I can, we are in my domain and I am a primordial. "

 _96 hours later...( A day for the mortal world )_

I wished I was dead, I really did. I wouldn't have even cared if they sent me to the Fields of Punishment. Whatever they have over there is nothing compared to the punishment I had to go through in the workout room for 4 straight days with only 4 hour sleep time intervals...And those intervals? They didn't go towards the 96 hours. And the stuff Pontus had me doing? And eating? I was doing marathons on the track and that was one of the easier ones. The food was so healthy that I didn't think any person could eat the type of food much less eat it continually. The good news was that Pontus though I was in enough shape to practice to finally start had to hand combat.

I walked down to the training arena and I found Pontus already there with a bunch of pinching bags, dummies, and pads. He even conjured some water spirits for me to fight.

" Are you ready Percy to start your training. " I nodded, but I needed to know why I had to go such a painful training process.

" Yeah, but why did you have me do a workout that almost killed me?! "

" Oh stop being a baby, plus boxers have to go through a rigorous training exercise that goes on for months before they even get into the ring. We don't have that kind of time so I decided to go with the much harder training and the shorter time span. So get ready. " Well that explained a lot, I looked around for my boxing gloves. I couldn't even see any gloves in my sight.

" Where are my boxing gloves? "

" You won't be fighting with boxing gloves strapped to your hands so you'll be practicing without gloves. Why else do you think I had you doing so many exercises involving your wrists, hands, and arms? " This keeps on getting better and better...

Pontus taught me about boxing fundamentals. He taught me about stances and how that since I was a right-handed fighter, I used the proper stance that had my left heel lining up with my right toe. He also taught me how most of my weight should be on my back foot and how to stand with my arms. We then worked on footwork and how never to provide a stationary target and where to move if a person is a lefty or a righty. And of course, Pontus told me never to cross step and that if I did it would put me in a unbalanced, and indefensible position. He stressed that a lot...

The next thing we did before I could hit one of those surprisingly hard-looking water spirits, Pontus had me practice my punches, like shadow-boxing, and the heavy bag. Pontus taught me how to do a correct jab and how to twist your arm and wrist before making contact. He taught me how to hit a cross and how to use my shoulder to power the cross. He showed me how to hit correct hooks and to be able to defend myself from any counterattacks that come from hitting hooks. He taught me how to hit uppercuts and how they are used in close quarters and that they can be used to end fights.

After I mastered all of the punches, we then worked on using those punches in combinations. I learned the old 1,2(a jab followed by a cross). Another combo I learned was adding a hook to the 1,2. We worked on several other powerful and dangerous combinations that could do plenty of damage.

Then what was probably the most important part of boxing, at least to Pontus. I learned how take and block punches by using things like parrying. That was basically slapping the opponent's punches down when they arrive. I also learned the slip and how it was used to dodge a punch aimed at your head. And then I learned about basic blocking. Pontus had me learn the bob and weave and rolling.

It took me about 5 ocean days or whatever Pontus call them to get it right. Wheres the swordfighting stuff took me a day to finish. Yeah, it feels bad. Anyway, today Pontus had me practice all I learned on a water spirit and I completely owned him, now that felt good. So, tomorrow Pontus said would be the biggest and most important day yet, since I would learn how to use my powers and what new powers I had.

Hopefully tomorrow I won't have a massive workout again.

 **And that's the 6th chapter and the longest one yet! Percy is becoming more and more powerful by the day! And if you guys were wondering when the quest will start? It'll start alright. I'll give you guys a sneak peak. Percy gonna be icing some Romans, like seriously icing them. That's all I can give you guys. You guys might be wondering where I got all the boxing information and to tell you the truth I searched it up so all the info I gave out is 100% factual. Even the thing about months of rigorous training...Anway, like I said before please review! Bye guys and see you for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviews! I'm looking at you sudhush ;), Those reviews helped me. Keep on reviewing and viewing my story! My story has got around 800+ views! So thank you for that guys. So I have some good news and bad news. I'll start with the bad news, I have semester exams so I won't be able to update everyday because I have to study. So until further notice, I won't be updating everyday at least until Christmas break ;). The good news about this is that I'll be able to write much longer chapters with more action, more humor and everything else. Plus, I'll be able to write my stories better. So don't worry, I don't giving up any stories so please continue reading this story and the others I make. No more talking from me and here's the 7th chapter! Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Today was the last day of training. We went over swordfighting ad boxing. I wondered what Pontus was going to do with my powers. Before going down to eat breakfast and find Pontus in the training arena. I checked my phone to see if my mom and or Annabeth had responded to the text I sent. I sent both of them a text telling them I would be gone for a while and they shouldn't worry. They still haven't responded. Then suddenly I realized that communications were still down. I remembered when I visited Camp Half-Blood to help Apollo take down a massive statue(don't ask), Chiron had told me communications were down because of some Roman demigods came back to life and formed a trifecta or something. Blah blah blah, we already a team on that, plus I wasn't even there.

The point was that we found Leo and he was on his quest with Calyspo, and Apollo. I focused and closed my eyes, then two ravens made out of water were formed out of the water around me. I smiled as the ravens as they swam around me and poked my hair and cheeks before finally settling down on my shoulder.

" Hey guys, I want one of you ravens to find Leo and tell him to tell Chiron through a form of message that I was fine and that I was on a quest and I had to do it alone. " One of the raven bowed there head and flitted of my shoulder and flew out of the room.

" Okay, now I want you to find my Mom and tell here the exact same thing I told your friend, and after that I need you to find my girlfriend Annabeth and tell her that as well. My mom's name is Sally and she lives in Manhattan and Annabeth is in Boston. " The raven did the same thing his friend did and flitted off as well. I smiled, that was taken care of, so I went downstairs and enjoyed my blue pancakes.

I found my way to the arena like I did before several times and found Pontus there standing in the center of it. I looked around, there was nothing else, but Pontus and me. The whole room was empty. Without turning around, Pontus motioned me forward.

" Hello Percy, today is the most important day yet. Today, you will learn what power you have and how to use and control them. " I nodded and stepped forward.

" Just so you know, you already have used these powers. " I stepped back in surprise.

" What? I have? " I was confused.

" A little confused? " I blushed. Pontus laughed.

" Let me explain. Your father is the Earthshaker and he can form earthquakes. You have done that several times, but sporadically and out of control. To add on that, the earthquakes you form are not very powerful. So for now we will work on your power to control the earth. Your power levels will have most likely gone up significantly because of the training we did and the fact that Gaea is defeated. So lets-.

" Wait back up, what did you mean by my earthquakes power have gone up because is defeated? " I was extremely vary of using this so called earth power. Especially if it had to do with Gaea. Pontus laughed, but I didn't see anything funny about it. "

" Calm down, Perseus! After Gaea was defeated, her control of the earth lessened quite exponentially. Your father is the only god on the Olympians court who can control the earth. So after Gaea was defeated, some of her power went to Poseidon and you. "

" Ohhhhh..." That's what it was.

" So let's work on making the ground crack eh? " I laughed.

" Let's do it. "

We worked on it, Pontus had me start out slow. He told me that we had to work on control first. Control was the most important thing according to him. To master control over the earth, Pontus had me make small tremors exactly where I wanted them to be. We did it over and over and over, there was a lot of over's until I finally got control. I could make the earthquakes happen where I wanted them to be and when I wanted them to happen.

After I got the control down, Pontus had me push myself. He had me make the powerful earthquakes, he told me to make them stronger, stronger, and stronger. The most powerful one I made swallowed 100+ water spirits, my stomach wrenched and my head ache, but Pontus wanted me to make my earthquakes more powerful and more able to destroy and swallow things. But it hurt, so Pontus taught me a way that minimized how much it hurt when I used my powers. Pontus said that this technique would effect all the powers I learn so none of them could hurt me too much. It was basically me centering my chi and stuff. It took me one ocean day, but I got it down.

The next day it was the same thing. Pontus was standing in the same place in the arena, but today I would be learning how to use and control another power.

" Pontus, what's next? "

" Ice, " Oh, heck yes. I wanted to control and use ice the most of all. It was one of the most dangerous powers.

" I already see you getting excited. And yes, ice is very dangerous. It can make the killing blow in battle so we are going to take a cautious approach to it. "

I was ready, I saw how much damage ice did to that drakon and I wanted to learn how to control that and make it more powerful.

The training was similar, but also different. The similarities was that Pontus was once again taught me how to control the ice and how to use it. Much like the earthquakes. He also did the same power level things, summoning less dangerous ice shards that could pick locks and then summoning massive icebergs that could destroy entire buildings. But he also taught me how to use the environment, he taught me how I could make the area cold and much more dangerous for my enemies, but better for me. He taught me how I could use ice for many, many different things. He told me how I could use ice for defense by making ice shields. He said ice could be used to sharpen weapons and make them more potent and dangerous by making say Riptide covered with ice.

Very, very old abilities, but extremely powerful. I could literally summon ice spikes and make the ground barren. But ice had a negative on my body. Summoning ice made my body extremely cold and while that made me more powerful, it also made me weak. The coolest thing he taught me was how I could use ice to safe a person's life. I could literally freeze a person in ice so there would be more time to get them to the hospital or something, of course I could also use this to immobilize my enemies. So he taught me how to transform water into ice. I thought it would be easier than doing making the ground shake, but it was much, much harder. Probably because there was so much I could do with ice. I was able to master ice in two ocean days though. Pontus said tomorrow would be the last day of training for me, and that tomorrow's power was on the brink of evil. I didn't know what he meant by that, but I was ready.

I breathed in the water as I woke up for probably the last time in Pontus's palace. I learned a lot here and I would make sure never to forget Pontus or this place. I walked down and ate breakfast. I found Pontus in the arena(no duh), but this time. The room was dark and the only light source was coming from a candle where Pontus was sitting. I sat down across from Pontus, his eyes were closed.

" Pontus, what is with all the darkness. " I whispered to him. He opened his eyes.

" Because Percy, today is a day of reckoning. "

" Why? " He took a deep breath.

" Percy, today you will be learning about poison. "

 _No_

" HELL NO! That is too dangerous, I...I promised my girlfriend I wouldn't do it! Pontus, it makes me angry, it makes me dangerous, it makes me downright evil! " I tried to plead with him.

" And that is why we must do it. " He said calmly.

 _" What?! "_ I didn't understand.

" Percy this will help you clear your body of all the bad you got from Tartarus. I don't want you to use this power all the time, only in the most dire circumstances. But, controlling the dark side will help you in all aspects. "

" This will be very quick. The shortest of them all. "

I breath in, okay. I could do this.

" Alright. "

Pontus showed me how to control the darkness, how to let it in and make it so I can use it when I am pushed much to far. In the dark room, I swept my hands back and forth controlling the poison and the darkness. I worked with the darkness and not against it. I had it controlled.

Pontus turned the lights on and I willed the darkness and the poison to recede. I looked into Pontus's eyes and he said three words.

" _You are ready. "_ I was ready.

-Line Break- **(A/N, No idea if used this right. Anyway, this part I thought I would save this for a small chapter, but since I am updating next week I'll give you guys a treat).**

" Wait, what? " I hurried after Pontus as he walked away. Pontus had told me something I couldn't believe.

" Yes, Percy. You are going to have to rent an apartment. I am not helping you in anyway except for giving you your apartment start up money and some more money for you first thing on your agenda. One round trip plane flight money for just one item. And yes, you are going to have to earn the money to find the next items on the quest. "

Pontus had told me I was ready for my quest, but what he said afterwards was crazy. He told me that I couldn't come in contact with anyone who I knew, I had to rent an apartment(I'm 17) where I could work and find out where the items I was looking for on my quest were, I had pay for everything except for the startup fee on the apartment and the first trip, oh and the items? Pontus only knew what they are, but not where they are. Just great.

" I will help you with the illusion that you are 18 so you can rent an apartment and book a flight, but nothing else. My pupils have to learn for themselves. I will monitor your progress on your quest. " He handed me a scroll.

" The first item has already appeared for you to find. " I opened the scroll to see the first item.

" The Gauntlets of Infinity, " I read.

I closed the scroll, and I got ready to go before I found myself wrapped in a hug by Pontus.

" Good luck Percy, " He smiled at me with his wise green eyes.

I nodded and left for the mortal world.

And now here I was, standing in my new apartment in Brooklyn. It was a cozy place, I'll give it that. One bedroom, a kitchen, a small living room, and a bathroom. I smiled and put my laptop on the small work table in my bedroom, Pontus had supplied me with it.

" Time to get to work, " I said as I opened up my laptop and searched up Gauntlets of Infinity.

 **And that's it until Saturday and Sunday guys! My longest and in my opinion the best. And yes, Percy is going total solo on this quest and next chapter he is gonna be fighting and crushing. But, there are going to be some POV changes...I am not giving any hints. Please review my chapter and thanks so much baring with me! Until Sat and Sun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Like I said, I would be updating one chapter every week, The workload, god I can barely think….But it had advantages, I can make my chapters 3,000+ plus words. Not to mention, I'll be able to make the chapters really good. If I can get all my work done, I might be able to get two chapters in, I don't know so don't count on that ;). Some more good news! I finally figured on how to make those line dividers!**

 **Time to answer some reviews! On the Gauntlets of Infinity, I had a complete brain fart on that item on Percy's Quest so I gave it that name. Maybe suggest a better name? Lol. I promise all the other items' names will be much better. And Annabeth is coming real soon...Like in this chapter lol. Remember this story is after Hidden Oracle and before the Hammer of Thor. In this story it is Percabeth, in some of the others I will be making, there might be different pairings…**

 **Anyway, guys thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Please continue to do all of that! It means the world to me and helps me be a better writer. Now, no more rambling for me and read the story!**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Annabeth POV**_

I was coming back from Boston where my world was pitched sideways, not like it already wasn't and hadn't been pitched in different directions before. My cousin Magnus was a Norse demigod, son of Frey. And not just any demigod, a dead demigod who was revived to be a _einherji._ I'm not even going to try to explain. What was important is that there was three mythologies in America! Greek and Roman, Egyptians, and now the Norse! My mind was already overflowing with possibilities, questions, and answers. But right now, I wanted to be back in New York with my boyfriend Percy and go back to my normal abnormal life.

Suddenly, a flash of blue and green whizzed past me. I immediately pulled out my dagger and backed away to assess the situation for possible threats. My eyes came to what looked like a raven perched on a tree branch. I caught my breath, this wasn't any raven. This raven was made out of _water_. How was this possible? I readied my dagger and looked to see if the raven was making any motion.

It wasn't, it was just sitting there with its head cocked looking at me. Then it cawed and I could somehow understand it in my mind

" _Are you Annabeth? "_ The raven had a plain voice with no emotion, I had know idea how it got my name.

" _Yes, "_ I answered carefully. I still had no idea what it was and my mind was racing through myths, trying to find something about water ravens.

" _My master, Perseus Jackson, told me to give you a message. Would you like to hear it?"_ My mind suddenly froze, _Percy._ What had happened to my Seaweed Brain? Why did he send a water raven to send me a message. What was the message?

" _Yes please, "_ I answered fretfully. I gave Percy specific instructions not to get in trouble and get killed, please Seaweed Brain be safe, please…

Suddenly the raven disintegrated and words flashed into my mind.

" _Tell her that I am fine and I am on a quest_ _and I need to do it alone...And tell her that I love her._ **(A/N, I know I didn't write this is Chapter 7, but who cares. They are to darn cute for me not to write this).**

" Percy. Not again. What have you got yourself into? Just please stay safe until I find you. " I continue on mumbling to myself.

I needed to get to Camp Half-Blood. They had to know something, but before that I needed to get to Sally's place. They might also know something. Blackjack could help as well. I lost Percy for 6 months before and I am NOT going to let that happen again to the person I love.

Line Break

 _ **Percy POV**_

"Antarctica! " I had finally found where the Gauntlets of Infinity where located! It took me a couple hours of hardcore web searching(you have no idea how hard it is to websearch, I had to go through millions of websites with font so small my dyslexic brain almost collapsed), but I had finally done it! With the clues that Pontus had already given me and what I had found out, the Gauntlets were located close to the center of Antarctica. The information on what the Gauntlets was minimal, Pontus didn't know much about it either. So, I had no idea what I'm facing when I get there and I don't even know what the Gauntlets even do…

I closed my laptop and took it with me as I raced out of my apartment, grabbing my sword, a cup of coffee, my blue windbreaker, and a backpack filled with all the necessary emergency supplies like blue cookies, blue cupcakes etc...I skidded out, surprising some of my neighbors, and walked down the steps. I was just about to call Blackjack when I realized I couldn't. Pontus had said no contact with people or pegasi I knew. I cursed under my breath and rushed back into my apartment to grab my plane money.

I hated flying planes, completely and utterly hated it, I've flown twice. One to the Empire State Building and the other to Alaska. Sea and the sky never got along and I didn't dare entering Zeus domain without Blackjack. Well now I had to do it. I looked for the nearest flights to Antarctica that took only 1-3 days and found only one. That very plane was a rickety plane from the 1900s with an even worse airport. I considered quitting and going back and taking a nice long nap. Yeah, like would do that. I called a cab, payed him extra since the dang airport was far away and then opened my laptop to continue working and researching about the Gauntlets.

Line Break

I reached the airport in 45 minutes, I don't even think you could call it an airport. It was basically a runway and the dinky little airplane that looked like it could blow up any minute. Normally, going to Antarctica would take 3-5 days, but this the pilot was special. He ignored all the protocols and flew into storms that most planes would avoid. So yes, he got there faster, but at the expense of the passengers, mainly me. I shuddered at the thought of being in that airplane, it twisting, turning, turbulence...I could already feel my stomach getting ready to lose my lunch. I paid the pilot(who looked like a drunkard) and boarded the extremely dirty and cramped plane. Oh this was going to be a long 1-2 days…

Line break

Gods, I tumbled out of the plane, clutching my stomach and my head. Zeus seemed to have cooked some extra storms for his favorite nephew. Boy, was I feeling the love...Anyway, the plane dropped me pretty close to where I was headed. There was a small little rest stop in all the ice and cold. The entire place was a wasteland and desolate. All I could see was ice. I stumbled to the rest stop, still a bit sick. I needed to empty my stomach as well as change.

After my airsickness left, I changed into something Pontus gave me to make me unrecognizable so people wouldn't find me. I had kept it in my backpack underneath my cookies of course. The first thing I found was one of those weird headscarf things, the thing wrapped was wrapped around me head and neck. It covered my left eye as well...I also found combat boots, a thin pair of those leather gauntlets, a scabbard for Riptide, and some other stuff. I put it all on and I mentally groaned.

 _This thing made me look like a freaking dork!_ **(A/N, Yes I know cliche and cringy. He basically looks like Assassin's Creed and Prince of Persia 2008 combined. That is what Percy looks like right now. Don't judge me. )** Well at least it didn't make me look a thing like myself, I looked pretty scary if I say so myself.

I got out of the rest stop and looked around. Except for this rest stop and the runway, there was nothing except cold. Thank gods for my ice training. I decided to walk in the direction I thought the Gauntlets were located.

I walked, and walked, and walked. I walked for so long until my eyes caught a camp in the distance. I began running, maybe this was what I was looking for! As I came closer, the camp looked a lot bigger and a lot more...Romany. I recognized the way it looked, the camp looked a lot like New Rome except smaller. And New Rome didn't have as many weapons and people walking around with dangerous objects ranging from swords to ballistas. As I came into range, suddenly arrows sprang out in a deadly shower. I groaned, I hoped I could get what I came for without fighting. My eyes flashed and I thrust my arms upwards, a sheet of ice came up and blocked the arrows. If this came to fighting, I knew exactly what I was going to do. I wa going to use what I learned in swordfighting and my new power ice. This was the perfect environment and the perfect place. The cold was reinvigorating me and even though I knew a fight wasn't in my best interests, I was actually looking forward to one.

An army formed in the front of the camp, a typical Roman type formation. It was The Tortoise formation actually . Not all of them, but some of them. I could see the archers in the way back as well. I walked dead straight in the line of the formation. What looked like the ranking officer stepped up.

" State your name and why you are here! " The officer leveled a sword at me.

" My name is my business and I am not here to fight. I only want something from you Romans. " I was trying to sound un-Percy like. Hopefully it worked.

" What?! We Romans don't give up anything! "

" You wouldn't happen to have some Gauntlets of Infinity in that camp of yours? " The entire formation skittered nervously. The officer's face had a look of shock.

" You ask for our prized possession?! We Romans have defended the Gauntlets for eons! We will definitely not give them to a rascal like you! " He leveled his _gladius_ at me.

I sighed, " I hoped it would not come to this, but it looks like I will have to take the trinket for your little Roman hands. "

He scoffed, " You think...You one lowly man can fight the might of Rome! Hah! You are even more of an idiot than I thought! "

I smirked, " You guys have no idea how badly I have you Romans outnumbered, this fight isn't even fair. You know what? I'll give you guys a head start. Go ahead charge at me. " The officer stepped back in fear and confusion, but soon recovered. He pointed his one group of men to attack.

" Charge! Let us show this foolhardy man the might of Rome! " The formation charged.

I smiled . " Oh hell have I missed this, " I thought.

I cracked my knuckles at the approaching army, this was going to be fun. I roared and smashed my hands into the ice.

These people were going to feel the might of Perseus Jackson.

Ice formed around me, I unsheathed Riptide into place and attacked. Slashing and stabbing, I flung 10 men into the ice. Breathing heavily, I sent blast after blast of ice, smashing through their ranks. I whirled and twirled, destroying them. I pushed my hands forward as a line of ice traveled like an earthquake, splitting up all along and completely tossing more into the air. Working my way into camp, I continued summoning ice, in rows, from above and below.

I charged further into the camp, I could feel the Gauntlets call me. More and more Romans poured into the fray, completely surrounding me. They leveled their swords at me as I stood in the center of the circle.

" Give it up! "

Not a chance.

I flung my fist into the air, as ice ruptured all along the circle. I then smashed my hands to each side of my body, palm facing the Romans. Ice flew through the ground and tossed the Romans even further away as well as making a shield for me. Leaping out of the shield, I dragged Riptide across the frigid ice and flung it in the direction of a ballista that was pointed at me about to fire. Riptide flew through the air as fast as a bullet, and hit the ballista dead on. The ballista shattered into pieces. I jumped my way to my sword, blasting ice shards and making rows and rows of ice earthquakes splintering up. I punched my hands into the air, send blocks of ice to the Romans trying to pick up my sword.

Scooping it up, I whirled around, parrying a sword thrust from a Roman and took him down with a slash to the face. Another volley of arrows flung in my direction, I pulled my hands up. A giant iceberg jutted from the ground, intercepting the volley. I then broke the iceberg into many, many ice shards hanging in the air. The Romans who were charging at me stopped.

I thrust my arms forward, I made my own ice volley. The shards took several more of them down. A ballista fired in my direction, I circled my arms around like I was casting a spell, and a giant ice ball formed. I sent it into the direction of the projectile. It exploded as it slammed onto it. I threw my sword towards the ballista as I looked around. More Romans were coming and several others were getting up.

That's it, no more playing around. I was going to end this.

I roared in full fury, my gut wrenched and my head ached. The cold around me aided me in what I was going to do. My hands were trembling as I raised them. Ice was cracking as I prepared. I crouched my hands still trembling. I brought them down, and in a fluid motion smashed them into the ground palm first and then thrust my arms up. All around me and beyond, giant icebergs formed from the ground as well as a massive ice hurricane formed around me. The icebergs had already smashed through several Romans as well as some buildings. I roared in power as the ice hurricane began to elevate in power, I began to rise up in the air as the hurricane grew stronger and stronger almost enveloping the entire camp. I thrust my hands out in the hurricane. The icebergs jutted of the ground and began circling the hurricane. I yelled and began thrusting my hands in the direction of buildings. The icebergs slammed and slammed into buildings, completely destroying them, I kept on doing it until there were no icebergs left. The hurricane dissipated and I fell to the ground, landing on my feet in a knelt position. Ice crept up my boots and my hands as I stood up. I opened my eyes and surveyed the damage. The entire camp was in ruins, I could hear several Romans groaning. My eyes catched a single structure left standing, a massive mantheon. It was most definitely had built well for purpose, I could feel the Gauntlets in there. I picked up Riptide and took a step towards the building.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning blasted from the sky and smashed into the ground. The air charged with electricity. A figure stepped up from the ice, it was most likely a man. I tried to look as the ice dust dissipated. I got my first clear look at the person who flashed from the sky.

He was dressed in black, with shaggy, jutted out black hair. He had dangerous blue eyes. I noticed a sword attached to his jeans. He dusted off his pants and looked at me.

" Well you certainly got my attention. " He grinned with a sarcastic smile.

" Who are you? " I was in no mood for games, I know totally unlike me.

" Ajax, son of Mars, blessed by Jupiter himself. And of course, Gaurdian of the Gauntlets of Infinity. I suppose that's what you want?" He looked at me with a dangerous smirk.

" Have you come to hand me the Gauntlets? "

He snorted, " Hell no! But was does pique my interest is that you are a ice user. We haven't see those at all, Khione maybe, but you? And you are an extremely powerful one as well. You could have easily killed my colleagues, but you didn't. Why? "

I straightened, " I am no murderer, now unless you want to surrender, I suggest you step out of the way. I have no intention to put another innocent unconscious. "

He smirked for the 1 millionth time. " Does the ice boy think he can beat me? Well well well, I have been granted partial immortality for the purpose of defending the Gauntlets and not once have I been attacked. Now here we are. Well, come at me! " He did the stupid, " come at me, " sign with his finger.

It was my turn to smirk, in different circumstances I could have been friends with this kid. I yelled and thrust my fist out, ice shards formed and flew toward the dude. He gave me a " your full of shit glare, " and blasted the ice shards out with zaps of electricity from his hands.

" Blessed by Jupiter, did you forget? " This kid was getting annoying, I sheathed Riptide and charged, Ajax did the same with his sword.

We met, swords blazing. Slash, stab, and a parry. Damn this guy was good, normally people would be screwed, but he countered it all. I thrusted and went through all my forms, pushing him back. I crouched under a sword swing and swept out my leg, he landed on the ice on his butt. I jumped and slashed, he rolled to the right and came up standing. I continued pushing him back, ice shard after ice shard. He was stepping back fast, blasting ice shard after ice shard with lighting. He roared and a massive bolt of electricity flew from his hands. I made an arc with my sword and ice formed as a shield. I walked forward with ice shield as he continuously blasted lighting at my shield trying to chip it away. When I got close, I thrust my shield up and slammed him off and summoned an iceberg. He slammed into the iceberg and slumped to the ground. I blasted ice shackles on his hands and feet. He was stuck. He looked scared.

" Wha-What are you going to do to me? "

I smiled and leaned in close.

" I'm going to ice you. "

I jumped back and summoned ice. I thrust it forward as sleet and completely froze him. He was stuck in a block of ice with a stupid face. His friends would hack him out later.

I left him and walked into the pantheon. It was old, but intricate. In the middle of it, the gauntlets. They were not like armor gauntlets at all, they looked more like mine. Except much more thicker and more dangerous looking. They were brown leather with sliver plating with an intricate dragon design on the pair. They looked like nothing special, except they hummed with power. I took them out and put the on. Almost immediately, the power amplified and I felt power coursing through me veins. I felt...more in control and harder to surprise. Suddenly, I heard a voice break the silence. It was Pontus's voice.

" _Well done Percy, you have acquired the Gauntlets. They will give you an infinite amount of control over your powers, as well as strengthening your swordfigting skills. They will also generate total clear sight and exact points of attack for all of your strengths. Even boxing. They will change appearance depending on the situation. "_

" _Your next object to find is the Gem of Strength, but before you do that. I gave you money for a flight back and you also need to pay rent on your apartment. So I would suggest making a good amount of money before you start questing. Goodbye Percy and good luck._

Shit! How would I make money? What was the Gem of Strength? And how did Pontus locate me?

I smiled as I walked out of the pantheon.

The Quest continues…

 **And….Done! How was it? The longest chapter now and hard-worked on as well. Hopefully you guys like it! I will be working on my other fanfic this weekend, so I'll update next week at the latest. The next chapter will be a little short because it's gonna be a Percy making money chappy. It'll still have action. So might update faster than I think, please review, follow, and favorite like always! Thx so much guys and see you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back for chapter 9! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, this last week has been crap. I had my Spanish Oral and HW everyday. Next week is going to be even worse with semester exams everyday except Monday and Tuesday. I'm going to write whenever I'm studying or moping about my grades xD**

 **Anyway, back to the story! I lied, the next chapter is going to be Percy making money. This chapter is gonna be sort of a recap in different POVs, you'll see as you read.**

 **No more talking, more reading!**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Annabeth POV**_

I was going out of my mind right now, I visited Sally to see if she knew where Percy was and she told me that he had went for a walk. After I told her what transpired, Sally was put into a pretty bad mood. She cried a little, but then got back to being angry at Percy. That was something I could join her on.

" Again?! How many times does that boy have to give me a heart attack? " Sally plopped herself on a couch and put her face in her hands.

I carefully removed them off her face. " Hey, Seaweed Brain gives me heart attacks all the time and I've dating him for over a year now! "

I tried making a joke, like Percy would.

" Plus, Sally we know he is okay. He sent me a message remember? He told me that he was fine. "

" Oh alright, Percy is most likely fine. But Annabeth, promise me you will find him and take care of him? And after you do that, please hit him for making us worry. You keep him grounded and you are the only one I completely trust. "

I laughed, " Gladly. I was going to do that anyway. "

I bid Sally goodbye and walked out of the apartment. As soon as I walked out, a hazy glow appeared right in front of me. I jumped back and stared at the glow.

It fully formed and I saw Chiron's face through all the distortion and haze.

" Annabeth! I got Percy's message, I called a emergency meeting and as luck would have had it, so did the Romans! I called the entire rest of the Seven except Leo. Nico is going to be there though. I used all my remaining charges of special communication to put all this through. While you were in Boston, some serious issues came up. Please come as soon as you can! "

I was dumbfounded, how many problems came up when I was gone?! I shouldn't have gone, maybe if hadn't left...Percy would be here.

" I'll be there Chiron, as soon as I can. "

He nodded and the hazy glow disappeared.

I shouldered my backpack and called for a taxi. Hopefully, someone at the emergency meeting will have something about Percy.

Line Break

 _ **Reyna POV**_

We had a lot of problem going on right now. First was the problem of the communication issue, nothing was going in and nothing was going out. And now, we had another problem appear. The Roman camp up in Antarctica, tasked to protect an extremely powerful artifact known as the Gauntlets of Infinity was attacked. Our Guardian tried to interfere, but was taken down.

I have all the footage and have asked Frank to interview the witnesses, including Ajax. He was found frozen in a block of ice. Peculiar.

Chiron contacted me, no idea how he did it, but he asked for an emergency meeting. I was all to glad to accept, hopefully some good news would be shed and I would also share the footage of the attack. I have not seen it yet, but hopefully the Greeks will be able to give more insight into it.

 _ **Frank POV**_

Being praetor was not all it was cracked up to be, I had to go through so much paperwork and all sorts of other things. Reyna was helping me with stuff and of course Hazel was being the best.

It was going okay, I had to deal with the communication problem, but everything else was standard. Up until the Antarctica Fiasco that is. I had to interview the witness, but I was getting nothing out of them. They all babbled about ice. Reyna had some footage, hopefully that would help.

In other news, we had an emergency meeting. Maybe Percy would be there, he could help. Even Jason.

 _ **Hazel POV**_

It was hard adjusting to the modern world, I still couldn't get a handle on the Internet and things like that. Frank tried to help, but he had praetor problems.

I often took rides with Arion to try to clear my mind. I often met up with Nico who told me of the news in Camp Half-Blood.

The last I had heard from him was that Leo was alive. but missing. _Oh Leo…_

In other news, we had an emergency meeting. This should be good.

 _ **Jason POV**_

I was trying to enjoy life with Piper even though we still hadn't found Leo when the message came. We were trying to finish school and the message had come right after we were coming out of our school.

It was Chiron, he had contacted me and Pipes for an emergency meeting. Several issues had come up and he needed us to come and address tem due to us being part of the Seven.

I was hoping that we wouldn't have a problem for at least a year, but it looks like I was wrong and something had come up.

I mentally groaned as Chiron talked about it, I don't want Piper to get hurt and if I was a caring boyfriend, I would decline and say it was too dangerous, but I had an obligation to do it. I was a demigod and this was my life.

 _ **Piper POV**_

An emergency meeting huh? Hopefully it has something to do with Leo. We still haven't found Fireboy and I was getting a little worried.

Nico had told us that he was alive and well, but we still. We had no idea where he was.

I could tell Jason didn't like the idea of this meeting, he was probably worried about me getting hurt or something like that.

He was sweet, but I could handle myself in a fight.

 _ **Third Person POV**_

This was a massive gathering of powers. Tensions were brewing, all the Greek camp counselors were there including Nico. Chiron had also invited the Hunters of Artemis, so Thalia was there. From the Roman side was of course Reyna, Frank, and Hazel.

Jason and Piper also came. They all exchanged pleasantries as they waited for Lupa and Chiron to finish their meeting.

" Where's Annabeth and Percy? " Piper wanted to know this.

" No idea, I haven't heard from either of them., " Frank scowled.

" Communication problems most likely, " cut in Reyna.

" This meeting should clear some things, " Thalia said.

Then Chiron and Lupa appeared.

" Gather around, all of you, " said Chiron.

" Chiron, Annabeth and Percy still aren't here, " said Jason. He didn't want them to miss out.

Chiron smiled sadly. " Annabeth will be here. " He turned around to help some individuals.

" What did he mean by that?! " Hazel was pretty worried.

Then suddenly, as if been called, Annabeth appeared. She looked terrible.

She walked down and joined the others.

" Annabeth! You're here! Where is Percy? " Piper hugged Annabeth.

Annabeth held back tears, but pointed toward Chiron.

" I call this emergency meeting in order! We have several issues we need to address. The first being the fact that Leo is back. "

There was a mountain of cheers, the loudest coming from the Seven.

" Where is he?! I need to punch him. " Piper looked around.

" However, as some of you know, Leo is on a quest. "

" Oh, " Piper was disappointed. What quest was Leo on?

" The god Apollo has been made a mortal. There has also is also a new enemy we are facing, a Triumvirate. The have been the cause of the communication problems and much more. "

Chiron briefed us on everything. By the time that was finished the remaining of the Seven, plus Nico, Thalia, and Reyna were in disbelief.

" What have we gotten into? " Jason looked at Piper.

Then Chiron took the stand again.

" Leo, Calypso, and Apollo are on the quest. " Lupa and I have sent out squadrons to help assess the problem as well. "

" We have more problems. Percy is missing. "

" WHAT! " The entire place was thrown into pandemonium.

" However, we know he is alive and well. He sent Annabeth and I a message. He told us that he was on quest. We are issuing several more squadrons to look for him as well as the Hunters of Artemis. "

Annabeth was feeling a lot of pain. She was looking forward to seeing her boyfriend, but that was put on hold.

" And finally, we have Reyna and Frank with another problem. If you please. "

Chiron walked down and Reyna and Frank stood on the stage.

" A Roman camp in Antarctica was tasked to protect a powerful artifact was attacked. This is the footage. Frank and I have not seen it yet. "

Reyna produced a CD and inputted it into the projector.

An image appeared on the projection. The camp was in sight and beyond it was all ice. It was like that for several minutes as I rolled from place to place in the camp. Everybody was amazed at the vastness of the camp. It had so many people, so many weapons, it had everything. How could it be destroyed?

Then the camera picked up a figure in the closing distance. The alarm sounded through the camp as soldiers rushed to intercept the person walking towards them.

The person got close enough for people to look at his physical features. The guy was tall and dressed in a assassin type of way with a scarf wrapping around his head and one of his eyes. He wore combat boots, gauntlets, and some other stuff. He also had a scabbard made to carry a sword. In short, he looked like a badass. Several of the girls from both camps were ogling him.

The camp officials did the standard thing. Then the man replied in a husky, fierce, yet humorous and familiar tone. He told them he was looking for the Gauntlets and that he didn't want anyone hurt. The officials refused and told him to leave.

The man actually told them that he had them outnumbered. This dude was crazy, there was no way he could beat them.

The Romans charged and from here, we could see him smile.

What he did next was completely unexpected...He summoned ice.

He destroyed the entire group sent to attack him and continued doing so. He used his sword so fast, slashing and stabbing, using Greek and Roman combat forms as well as some none of them recognized.

After almost completely obliterating the soldiers, the man formed an ice hurricane and completely destroyed the camp. All that was left was the pantheon.

Then Ajax, the Guardian came in and tried to stop the man. He was unsuccessful and got ided. There were some snickers in the group with that one.

The man finally went into the pantheon and the video ended.

Annabeth turned to meeting with wild eyes.

" That was Percy! "

 **And finished! I'm sorry for making this short, I just really need to update my other fic and then study for exams. Hopefully, you guys liked it! PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE review! Helps me with everything! Also, some other news. I am looking for a beta please suggest someone or one of you guys could offer.**

 **Anyway, see you all next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back for Chapter 10! For now on, I'll be able to update every day due to my Christmas break, so by the end of the two weeks, I plan to have 14 chapters done.**

 **Time to answer some reviews! I will definitely have more Percabeth in the later chapters, and both Annabeth and Percy might both be overprotective xD.**

 **Last things guys, thanks so much for all the views, favs, follows, and reviews! I really, really appreciate it, please continue to do so!**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Percy POV**_

How was I going to get money? I was so low on funds, I could barely buy a cup of coffee without worrying I was spending too much. Is this how it feels like to be an adult, haggling for every penny, trying to make ends meet? I sighed...Well, I had to make money somehow.

I suddenly had an idea, Mom sometimes substituted in schools when she wasn't working at her candy shop back in the old days. I had heard colleges gave out good money to substitutes, especially when it was last minute and it was an important subject. Usually the teacher cancels the class, but if I was lucky, I could find something.

I don't think I'm a good teacher, or a good student for that matter. But I couldn't think of anything else that gave me quick easy cash.

 **Line Break**

Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe this was a really bad idea. I had a suit/lab coat type thing(Mom got it for me, never wore it ), I had the Mist so I could fudge my credentials( shady right?), and best of all I had the job! They were willing to pay me 1,000 bucks for the day if I subbed for an all day class. So why was I nervous?

I was teaching Greek and Roman Mythology.

Yup, it was even worse.I was going to fail at teaching something I'm part of, hilarious right? I wasn't this worried when I faced an entire legion of Roman soldiers. I think I need to get my priorities in shape...Anyway, I took a ferry to Staten Island where I was going to substitute. I had combed my hair and made sure to put some hair gel, heck I threw in some glasses to make me look smarter. If this didn't work, it was going to be a waste of 30 bucks and a shred of my dignity.

" You substituting? " A guy said standing next to me on the ferry.

I turned to him, surprised. How had he known?

" Yeah. "

" I can tell, you got all the looks, but you have nervous energy. Normal professors don't have that type of energy. "

" How did you know I was substituting for a professor?! "

" Kid, you look like a junior prof in training. How many Masters? "

I blushed, did I really look like that smart?

" Pro tip, be calm. Exclude confidence, step up the batter and take a swing at it, if the kids think you are a professional, they will respect and listen to you. "

I took a deep breath, this guy was right. I had saved the world twice over, I could handle college students.

" Thanks. "

" Don't mention it. "

I left the ferry wondering who that guy was…

I checked in at the main office. The campus was massive, the entire thing was breathtaking. I walked into the college, I checked into an office, used the Mist to fudge my credentials, and got some directions from professors and other students. I ended up in front of a door in a quiet part of the college.

I took a deep breath and thought back to the conversation with the man on the ferry. I could do this.

I stepped and pushed the door open and went into the classroom.

 _ **Third Person POV**_

A young man stepped into the classroom, the talking died out immediately. He was tall and handsome with rich green eyes covered by glasses. He was wearing a suit and dress shoes, he looked serious and confident, but had this type of fun and charisma.

All the girls were immediately attracted to him, not only was he good-looking, he looked smart.

" Alright, boys and girls! I'm Professor Jackson, " He proceeded to write his name on the chalkboard.

" I'll be subbing for the day, " he said as he erased his name from the chalkboard.

" Now before, I teach. You guys probably have some questions for me. " He leaned back on the desk.

" How old are you? " A guy called out from the back of the room.

Professor Jackson smiled, " Now, isn't it impolite to ask about someone's age? " He said, joking around. The guy in the back reddened.

" Well, I'm the same age of some of you guys. I'm 20 **(A/N, remember Percy is underage, so I made him lie)**. "

All the girls were even more attracted to him, the guy was only 20 and he looked this hot?!

" Where do you live? "

" Brooklyn. "

" Do you have any siblings?"

" One upcoming. "

" Why are you teaching Greek and Roman Mythology? "

" I specialize in this subject. "

" Are you single? " This was from one of the girls and the question on all the minds of the girls.

I smiled, I missed my beautiful girlfriend. " No, " with that every single girl in room was jealous and wondering who this girl was.

" Is she your girlfriend or is she your wife? "

Immediately, Professor Jackson started blushing, hard.

" No, um she is my girlfriend. We have been dating for a year. "

" What is her name? "

" Annabeth, and she is the light of my life. " Professor Jackson smiled wistfully.

" Well, do you plan to prop-"

" That's enough of about me! Let's get to working! "

All the guys and girls looked miffed they couldn't ask any more questions.

Professor Jackson tipped his glasses and wrote on the chalkboard the names of the 12 Olympians.

He turned back to the class. His eyes gleamed.

" Now, I'm going to be quizzing on you guys on these gods, their Roman counterparts, myths, and monsters. "

" And maybe if you guys do good, we might have some fun. "

" Unlike other quizzes, this is a verbal quiz. Be prepared. "

Professor Jackson took out his pen. He pointed to a guy in the front.

" Name three of Zeus's demigod children. "

" Um-m Perseus, Hercules, and...Achilles? "

" Correct, " the Professor whirled around and pointed to 5 people.

" Name all the Roman counterparts of the gods. "

While they were stammering that answer out. Jackson pointed with his pen and finger like guns to other students.

" What is the Minotaur? "

" Name the Big Three. "

" What are Kronos's domains? "

" What is the Hydra? "

" Tell me two gods who are no longer on the council. "

Percy flashed around, quizzing the students everything. From Hera to the Golden Fleece. The knowledge poured out of him, all the experiences Percy had certainly helped him.

He was a teacher on steroids, sometimes standing on tops of desks to prove a point.

The students were loving this teacher, much more than any of their other teachers. This guy's enthusiasm was rubbing off them.

After a couple hours of laughing about Zeus's underpants and several other jokes Professor Jackson cracked, Percy finally said all of them passed.

Cheers amounted from the room.

" I think you guys earned something from me. "

Behind his back, Percy sheathed his sword. He then brandished it in fashion.

His eyes twinkled. " Who is up for some swordfighting lessons? "

 **Line Break**

 _ **Annabeth POV**_

I was out of my mind with worry, I had gone with Reya to survey the camp in Antarctica, but we had found nothing related to Percy's disappearance.

Nothing, I couldn't find anything about what happened. I couldn't even believe the Percy that was in the video.

Percy was scary, but in that fight he completely demolished an entire camp. The power levels coming from him was insane. Since when could he control ice?!

I breathed in and out, so many things were going on at once. I didn't think I could handle it, and I certainly wasn't going to be able to do anything right without Seaweed Brain by my side.

I buried my head in my hands.

" Percy where are you? "

Line Break

" Annabeth! Check this out! I was surfing the internet for hits on Percy and I found one! " Piper yelled as she ran across the camp with most of the other demigods hot on her heels.

" Wait, what?! " Maybe this was it, maybe I'll finally find Percy!

" Have you watched it yet?! Where did it come from?! "

" Calm down Annabeth! I found it posted by some student and no, I haven't watched it yet!"

" Well, pull it onto the projector! "

Piper loaded the file from her computer to the projector. The crowd flitted around nervously, hopefully this time Percy wouldn't be destroying a camp.

A classroom full of college students talking appeared.

" That's Staten Island College. " I said. What would Percy be doing there?

The door opened and a guy walked in.

The entire crowd gasped, I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Percy, but it wasn't Percy. Percy was wearing a lab/suit, dress shoes, glasses, and is normally messy hair was combed and gelled up. All the girls were staring at him. I had a pang of jealousy in my heart. But I quickly shook it off.

" Since when was Percy a junior professor? "

" I don't know! Don't ask me! "

Percy proceeded to ask the students if they had any questions.

Someone asked him is age and where lived. Everybody in the crowd leaned in and so did I.

Percy replied by saying he was 20 and he lived in Brooklyn.

" 20?! Brooklyn?! "

" Calm down Annie! Percy is obviously undercover or something. "

Then one of the girls asked Percy if he was single. I growled and waited for Percy to respond.

He replied with no, I sighed happily.

A different girl asked him if I was his girlfriend or his wife. I immediately reddened as the entire camp burst out laughing.

" Shut up! All of you! "

Percy was red as well, but recovered. He said I was his girlfriend and that he and I have been dating for a year.

Someone asked what my name was. What Percy said melted my heart, he replied with Annabeth and said I was the light of his life. I blushed as the entire camp wolf whistled and cheered.

" You are the light of my life as well, Seaweed Brain, " I whispered.

Percy interrupted and actually began teaching. He taught Greek and Roman Mythology, and he taught it well. How had he remembered that stuff?! He retold a lot of myths we faced. It was clear the students liked Percy.

The video ended with Percy posing for a class selfie.

Piper turned to me.

" I think Percy is full of surprises. "

 **And cut! I know, I know filler. But, I promise tomorrow will be heavy duty action in dun...dun...dun...Egypt! I have some ideas that include magicians...You guys will have to find out tomorrow. Please please review! Thanks so much guys! And remember, chapter everyday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here guys! I promised to update everyday and I intend to keep my promise. This story is getting a lot of attention, this story has 2,000+ views, 20+ favs, 30+ alerts, I only ask one more thing PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I feel so happy and motivated when you guys review, so please review!**

 **No more words from me, the story awaits!**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

I guess I did a good job subbing, the college sent me a check for 2,000 dollars and a invite to sub whenever I could. I could see it right now, _Percy Jackson The Substitute Teacher._ That would make some good money in the box office.

Anyway, it's been three days since my visit to the college, I spent hours on end looking for anything about this " Gem of Strength. " Nothing, zilch, and nada all combined. I tried to narrow the searches down with Greek and Roman after the Gem of Strength, but for some reason that only seemed to worsen the results.

I slammed my fist angrily on my work, Rubbing my hair with my hands, I sat back. I was really really bad web surfing if that wasn't already apparent. I took a sip of my coffee and went back to work.

After another 30 minutes of fruitless searching, I was frustrated. What was I doing wrong? I suddenly had a flash of understanding, what if me putting Greek and Roman behind it was just giving me bad results? What if this item wasn't Greek or Roman?

Decided to go with, " Gem of Strength Magical item. " Hopefully, this search term would give me what I wanted.

And it did, I found what I was looking for. The next magical item on my quest was in…

Egypt!

I pumped my first, maybe I would get to meet Sadie and Carter again. If I do meet them, hopefully they can be understanding. Actually, I hope I do not see them, that would cause a lot o stress that is not needed.

I turned serious again, Egypt here I come. Packing my bags, I located a plane that would take me to Egypt.

 **Line break**

I stood at the airport, taking all of Cairo in. Like I expected it was hot, sunny, and gritty with sand blowing everywhere. Not my idea of paradise. Still this place was beautiful, I could see the city in the distance. It was a shame the Gem wasn't in the city, with everything I have gathered, the Gem is located underneath Cairo?! I have no idea, but I had to be ready.

If I got into trouble, I knew exactly what to use, My earth powers and my boxing skills went well together. Changing clothes was definitely needed, Pontus gave me different clothes last time, maybe he would do it again. I found a pretty quiet Starbucks, there was no one inside and it seemed the employees were on break.

 _Perfect._

I quickly went into the bathroom, and pulled out what clothes Pontus gave me this time. What I saw was completely ridiculous.

Let's see. Frayed eye patch, check. What was I, a pirate?

A red scarf, I put it on and it actually felt pretty comfy and cool.

Unlike last time, I had powerful item. The Gauntlets of Infinity, I haven't looked at it once since the episode in Antarctica, but they were needed now. I put them on, they changed appearance to finger gloves, but I didn't really notice that. Power was rushing through my veins, everything was so clear. I could see exactly what was weak and what was not. Being not bound to the Mist was a really good feeling. After fully appreciating the power of the Gauntlets, I checked what else was there.

A brown and green leather jacket. It looked good so I'll take it.

Some khaki pants, good for the heat and sand.

And finally some sandals...What the heck, I'm not even going to ask. I put all these on and quickly left before I could ruin somebody's coffee time.

Using my ability of clear right and natural demigod instinct, I walked towards a large source of power I was sensing. My senses led me to the ruins of Heliopolis. Everything was on fire right now, I could feel the power, but where was it?!

I looked from left to right, nothing. Another flash of realization came to me, the power was coming from _below_ the ruins.

I found a shaft in the ground and climbed to the ground, the power increased in strength, like it was calling out to me.

As I walked straight down the hallway, I noticed on the wall some scribbles, I looked closer to see was Egypt, there was bound to be stuff like this.

There was a bridge across a chasm, it was misty and seem to flickr. I tentatively stepped on it, as soon as I did, projectiles were flung at me. Summoning the earth, I blocked all of them with hardened, dirt covered fists. Jab, jab, and a jab.

Things got even weirder as I walked further, there was some kind of market with all these staffs, wands, scrolls, and who knows what. I tried to avoid detection to the people who were there.

After I got past the market, I saw some weird fish. They looked liked piranhas so I avoided them. I prefer to keep all my limbs in one piece.

Hoping things would stop getting weird, I went on with walking. I turned a corner and there a ornate building on the side. Quickly peeking inside, I saw tons of kids with bowls filled with dark stuff.

Not my cup of tea, the kids looked cute, but this was distracting me.

" Keep on walking Percy, find the Gem and get out, " I thought to myself.

Finally, I came across a crossroads. On the right there were some massive doors with fires blazing on either side, on the left there was what looked like sphinx. A doorway was in the middle of it.

My senses were on fire, I stood in front of the bronze doors. The Gem was somewhere inside there.

Pushing the doors did nothing, it was shut. There was probably some incantation you needed to do. There was another way to open the door, brute force.

Controlling the earth that held the doors, I tried to force them apart. Pain flooded my arms, and I stopped doing it, my hands were aching with pain. There were some serious incantations there, but I couldn't let that stop me.

Calling on the power of the Gauntlets, I put my hands out and tried. Forcing my way past the incantations, I pried the door open with everything.

I almost collapsed right there, without the gauntlets that would have been impossible. Dusting myself off I went through the doors. From there on, I was on autopilot, I noticed nothing, but the feeling of the Gem calling out to me. I dodged people, and ran left and right until I came to a massive vault.

The Ge m was calling out to me, in a trance I easily destroyed the vault doors and was about to go in when-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I froze, my trance, broken. Within minutes there were hundreds of magicians staring at me.

A man stepped in front of everyone, he looked like he was the leader with his leopard cape.

" I am Amos , Chief Lector of the House of Life. We don't take to intruders kindly. "

" Uh-um, I suppose you wouldn't give me the Gem of Strength? "

" Take him down magicians! "

Another fight, but I could take them. I called on the power of the earth and it responded. I was going to have some fun.

The earth split apart as I commanded, dozens of magicians began falling into the holes I created. Magicians blasted me with their spells, but I was on a warpath. Blasting dirt and sending earthquakes into the crowd of magicians, I soggily pushed through the front. Getting hit by spells is not fun and it was being amplified by a 100. This fight was much harder than I thought it would be.

Using my gauntlets, I strengthened my power and sent magicians reeling with a powerful wall of earth.

" He is using the power of Geb! " Who is Geb? I didn't care as I commanded the earth to encase my fists in rock solid mold. Sending jab, after jab, cross, after cross, I hit the magicians with everything I got.

It didn't work, the magicians were recovering faster than I could take them down. The Amos guy said to words that I had heard Sadie say before.

 _Ha-di_

Destroy

A power of blast of energy was sent my way, my eyes widened and I put everything up in a shield.

The power was destroying my shield, I put up more walls but…

 _Blast!_

I was slammed backwards into the wall, my dirt walls had only lessened the damage, they did not block it completely.

Groaning, I got myself back up to find some magicians encased in the same chicken-man magic Carter uses charging at me. I dodged their attacks and sent them sprawling with several punches.

Putting everything into it, I slammed my hands in fists down to the earth. Everything began to shake and tremble, I was going to take this whole place down if I had to. Roaring in power, I made the earth pull apart and shred, taking many magicians and buildings with them.

Amos yelled out, " _Hi-nehm! "_ Everything began to mend. Gods, I was starting to hate this dude. Blasting the dude with earth, I made my way towards him. He used spells to block all my attacks before sending some my way.

I made earth walls, protecting me from most of his spells. The other magicians were trying to help Amos, but I had insured that most of them were either stuck in dirt, in a hole, or ran away screaming.

My earth powers were doing little to nothing, so I decided on a different strategy. Distractions, distractions, and more distractions. I sent smaller earthquakes with more frequency at Amos, this way I was closing the gap much easier. Amos had to deal with so many earthquakes, he didn't notice me getting close.

When I was within distance of him, I did the old 1, 2 and hammered him down. The magicians cried in vain and struggled to get through my defenses. I threw one fist on the ground, taking down the walls, more magicians, and finally giving me respite.

I went through the wreckage and into the vault, the Gem called out to me, leading me through the various treasures that were stored in this Egyptian vault. It led me to pedestal that held a glass cage filled with green and blue light. Opening the glass cage, the light died down and I could see the Gem.

It was beautiful, sea green and ocean blue. The Gem was really something. I picked it up and like before, I heard Pontus's voice.

" _You do realize you just angered the House of Life right Percy? Anyway, casting that aside, well done Percy. Locating the Gem was no easy task, but is well worth it. This Gem is of course gives the power of Strength. It allows you to do superhuman feats like lifting up a car. The Gem also enhances ALL features and powers. The Gauntlets make the powers easier to use, the Gem makes them more powerful. The Gem will go in the middle of you right gauntlet so you know. Your next item to look for is the Cloak of Purity. Good luck Percy, make me proud. "_

I laid the Gem where Pontus said to put it and the Gauntlets took it in. Almost instantly, I felt great strength. Feeling like you could go rounds with Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee is a good feeling.

" That's two items down, couple more to go. " I began thinking about how in the world I am going to get out of this place…

 **Well done Percy! Two items down! Anyway, how is it guys? Please leave reviews. You guys are the best, see you for next chapter tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here without further ado! First things first, I've gotta apologize for my suckish fighting chapter I did yesterday. Not as good as my other fighting scene at all, I might rework it, but for now all I can do is apologize and make better chapters.**

 **And there was a typo as well in the last chapter, Pontus not Chaos gave Percy clothes already fixed that though.**

 **To make up for the not well done fight scene last chapter, I got something cooked up in this chapter.**

 **Thanks for bearing through guys, hope you all enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

I fell on top of my bed as soon as I got home from Egypt. Even though I had completed the mission, I was furious with myself in every possible.

In Egypt, I was subpar in fighting. I had let those magicians take the better of me and push me too far to my liking. After training with a primordial, those were mistakes I couldn't ignore. My power of the earth was weakest and at times could backfire.

And don't get me started on my boxing skills, I missed so much of my hooks, crosses, etc..I couldn't afford to get sloppily, especially since my quest would get harder as it continued.

That's it, I had to make sure I was still on point. Even though I couldn't exactly work on my earthquakes, I could make sure I could still punch.

 **Line Break**

" We have no responsibility over any injuries that take place during boxing, if you sign, the dotted line we will get you started. "

I signed Percy Jackson on the dotted line. You might be wondering what I was doing, the simple answer would be proving that I could still fight with my powers and sword.

That's right, I had joined a boxing tournament. A big one as well. I didn't do it for the money, the fame, the glory. I had no use for stuff like that, I did it to get better. If I wasn't top notch, people get hurt and I would have been powerless to stop it. I had dealt with that during the Giant War, stepping down and not being able to protect my loved ones is a horrible feeling.

I had to play some preliminary matches before I actually got to the main draw, which was fine with me. More opportunity to kick ass.

I was given some boxing gloves and a mouth guard, I didn't really own any of those things since Pontus made me fight with my fists, I would have prefered fighting with my fists, but this worked as well.

The clock ticked as I waited for my match to start, most of the other boxers were in the training room with their personal trainers, the ones who weren't were in the showers.

It was useless just standing around and doing nothing, so I decided to hit the room as well. As I entered the room, I was greeted by a musty smell, and a hell lot of punching and yelling noises. Smiling, I entered the room. This was boxing.

I found a empty punching bag and began working. Cross, after cross, jab after jab, I finally heard them call out my name.

 **Line Break**

My opponent was a muscular American, who looked all too happy to be in the ring. There were no audiences except fellow boxers and three judges.

I entered the ring, the judge explained the rules and we tapped boxing gloves. It all mostly hands off.

The guy immediately started to try to slug, I immediately bobbed and weaved through his punches, and sent him back with a flurry of punches. He continued to try to hit hard punches, but they were much too easy to dodge. I had to give the guy credit though, he was guarding quite well. This meant I couldn't counterpunch, so I decided to bide my time and wait for him to make a mistake.

Three minutes went by fast. I had a minute break, thinking of tactics of while taking a drink of water. The guy was a slugger. He was slow and had no mobility. What worked against sluggers? Outboxing. There was my answer.

Outboxing was a style that seeks to maintain a gap from an opponent and fight with faster, longer range punches. It was what I was best at, outboxers were quick on their feet and wore their opponents down. I was going to go all Muhammad Ali on this guy.

Time was up, I now had a plan. Annabeth would be so proud of me. Staying away from the guy, I began to hit faster punches with longer range. Hit after hit, I was wearing him down and getting points.

The first few rounds were like this, me just dancing circles around the guy, just hitting weak jabs and getting points. After the 7th round, the guy looked visibly tired so I decided to end it there for me and him.

As soon as the 8th round started, I stepped in and sent the old 1,2 and that was it for him. Win by knockout.

We shook hands as soon as he got up and I went to collect my things, so I live to fight another day. I was just about to leave, when an older guy stopped me.

" Kid, that was some of the best fighting I have seen. You were literally playing with him. So how about a deal? "

I smiled, " I'm not in this for the money, I'm in it because I have people to protect and things to do, so thanks, but no thanks. "

 **Line Break**

I moved through the preliminary rounds quickly and soon as I beat the last guy, I was in the main draw.

I had to sign a bunch of legal jargon, but I maintained one thing. When they put me on, I would be referred to by a nickname and not my actual name. I really didn't need anyone to know my real name and I certainly didn't need Mom knowing that her little boy was out boxing.

It was confusing, but I managed to get the people to call me by a different name, Jake Jackson. Even though I signed the dotted line with Percy Jackson, the Mist can do a lot of things.

The first couple of rounds went by fast, this was a one day tournament after all. And in a blink of an eye, I was in the semis. The semis and finals would be recorded by multiple stations, which was sad. Hopefully none of my demigod friends watched boxing on TV.

In the semis, I was facing a well known counterpuncher, Ace Adams. It was hard beating them, they were fast, hard to hit, and won by points usually. They sound like outboxers, but their defensive skills were astounding.

I was going to have to play my own fight and be stubborn, which was something I was good at.

I entered the arena and was greeted by lights, camera crews, and reporters.

" Jake! Why have we not seen you before? "

" How does it feel to be the underdog? "

" Can you beat Ace? "

Wading through all of the people was hard work, I weighed the choice of just making them disappear in a big hole, but that wouldn't be hero like.

It took me forever, but I got in the ring. We did the standard rule thing that I had heard a billion times. And before we tapped gloves, the guy pulled me in.

" I'm going enjoy beating your sorry butt newcomer. "

I pulled away and forced a smile, calm down Percy. This guy is just trying to get a rise out of you, he's trying to put you off balance.

We tapped gloves, I was going to show this guy what I was made of. We both backed off as we began circling each other. This went on for a whole 20 seconds before booing began. I didn't care, the audience could boo all they want. I was going to make this guy attack first.

He obviously wanted to impress the audience so he threw a weak jab at me and immediately backed away after that. The punch didn't came anywhere close to me. It was clear none of us were in the mood to take a risk.

Three minutes was called and I barely took a drink of water as I thought of techniques. I decided on swarming in the first couple of rounds.

Swarming basically meant applying a lot of pressure. I was going to have to overwhelm him with punches and combinations. This was going to involve a lot of bob and weave.

Immediately when the second round started I rushed in and began delivering punishing blows, he of course defended by blocking, but I kept on going. I finally backed off after I delivered a massive barrage, he then did what people like him did, tapping. He used his ability as an outboxer and tried gaining points by sending weak punches and dancing out of my range. Even though I was mainly a outboxer, I hated the way he did it. I mostly just parried his jabs.

I kept my distance, waiting for the right time to unleash the swarm. Sensing me backing off, he went in and began delivering strong heavy blows. It was my turn to defend, I kept on blocking, but he had me on the ropes, literally and figuratively.

He threw a powerful jab, but it was much too slow. I ducked and slipped out of my position. He had made a crucial mistake and he was all mine, he was completely off balance and I took advantage of it. I threw my patented right hook, he stumbled a few feet and boom, I was on top of him.

 _Smash! Smash!_ I was beating him off his high horse. I delivered several punishing blows to face and finished off with a couple of punches in the stomach and a final uppercut.

He fell back on the ropes, the ref called three minutes and all I could think about was ending the fight in the 3rd round.

I did exactly that, as soon was time called. I sent a massive uppercut that took the jerk of his pedestal.

I was moving on to the final round.

 **Line Break**

I was going to lose the next round, there was no question about it. Lucas Rider, he was the best boxer of his generation. Even if I did win, I would still lose. Beating the best boxer would be go into cameras and all the media jazz, something I didn't want to happen.

While I was thinking about this, I heard a familiar voice in my mind. It was Pontus.

" _So you joined a boxing tournament, don't worry about the media, I will make sure no one remembers this and your face. Just fight your best Percy_. "

Pontus would make sure people didn't know me after this, now I could fight without worry.

Anyway, I had see Lucas fight. Some people said this tournament for him was a warm up for him. He was pretty humble about his skills though. But right now I needed strategies. The guy could change style so fast in the ring. I was going to have to play defense play the way I hate. It was necessary.

It was time, I had heard my name. It was time to officially see if I could fight.

The lights shined off my face as I walked to the ring. Cameras clicked, people peppered me with questions, but I focused on the ring.

I barely heard the ref say the rules, I glanced at the judges and turned my attention to Lucas. He gave me a smile and I nodded to him, at least this dude had sportsmanship. The judge finished the rules and we tapped gloves for the final bout.

As soon as the ref stepped away, he attacked so fast. I could barely get my arms up, his blows rained on me as I decided to opt with taking it in and absorbing it. After realizing he couldn't get in, he tried uppercutting. Which was a good idea, it broke my defense and left me exposed.

 _Damn, I was screwed._ I barely avoided a hook that would have ended me right there, and back of so fast.

The round was called and I rested on the roops, this fight was the first hard one I had and it was taking a lot out of me. I couldn't think of any strategies and I went into the second round with nothing.

I payed for it, he sent me reeling with several jabs that I blocked, but made my arms ache with the pain of receiving it. I couldn't keep this up, he would take me out if I kept on giving him opportunities.

I had no other options, but to play full on defense. I sleepwalked through five more rounds,avoiding and parrying everything. Gaining ground was impossible.

" Water, " I thought. It could heal me, rejuvenate me, make me powerful.

No, that would be cheating. I was no cheater.

Going into the seventh round, I decided to make my move. I went with the 1, 2 and it was going well until I missed the cross, he ducked under.

 _Oh crap._ I hit the ropes with everything exposed. He hammered me, pain was flaring everywhere. Jabs were hitting their mark,crosses hitting my head, and I ended up on the floor with a massive cross that flung my mouth guard out of my mouth.

Darkness and pain everywhere. I could dimly hear the ref counting down.

 _GET UP PERCY! GET UP!_

Pain flaring everywhere, I stood up shakily. The audience went wild as it went to a 8th round.

Blood was coming out of my mouth as I cleaned up. I had one strategy left. Slug. I had to put everything in one punch.

I was going to have to tire him and land it in the 12th round. The ref called it and we went to the 8th.

Dancing around, even with all the pain. I moved my feet,dodging and parrying. Sending a jab or two to make sure he stayed away.

I went through three more rounds like that until the 12th came around.

We went in the final round, if I didn't KO him, I lost no question.

I bobbed and weaved around, waiting. He didn't seem to care, until I realized something. He was wasting time!

I immediately stepped it up and sent weak jabs, trying to make him attack. I needed him to take the bait.

I had to make a "mistake. " And I did just that. Pushing him back, I send a hollow hook. And he took advantage by sending a strong jab, that would have ended me if I didn't bend my back so low. I literally saw the punch above my face.

Immediately snapping back, I threw everything on one final uppercut.

" _Crack! "_ He landed on the floor with a slam.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0

I had won.

I had won.

I HAD WON!

The ref put my hands up as he handed me the trophy and the apparent 25k. I really needed that since I didn't pay my apartment dues yet.

I left the tournament with at least one skill mastered.

 **Finished! Sorry for the late chapter, like really late. I had to search a lot of terms for this. Hopefully you guys liked this one! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Seemed like you liked the last chapter! That's good, I was a little bit worried you guys wouldn't like it :P**

 **So this chapter will be filler, it'll be in Annabeth's POV and she will be meeting some people.**

 **So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please please review!**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 **Annabeth POV**

I wasn't expecting a visit from my Egyptian friends. Before that, I was running around, trying to keep everything in order and look for Percy as well.

We had found some of the students who were in the class that Percy taught, like we suspected, they had no idea who Percy was. He most likely used the Mist, wiped everyone's mind of him. Percy was smarter than we gave him credit, but right now I was wishing he would go back to dumb, oblivious 12-year old Percy. It would make him much easier to find.

Some good news was that Leo and Calypso had came back from their quest, the bad news was that Apollo was alone questing on his own.

Leo was still furious with Apollo for telling him and Calypso off and saying that he had to do the quest by himself.

I had asked Leo if he had any idea where Percy was. He just shook his head sadly and said the only contact he had with Percy was the water raven that he sent. He patted my shoulder and told me he would try to find Percy.

Gods, nothing was going right. I laid in my cabin, thinking of Percy and his black, messy hair, his beautiful green eyes, that smile...I missed him so much.

Then I heard yelling, swords being drawn, and a hell lot of people outside. What was going on?!

I ran outside to find people never expected to see again. It was Carter and Sadie.

 **Line Break**

Carter was flying on a griffin, with Sadie and several other people in tow. They were trying to avoid arrows and swords thrown at them.

" We just want to talk! We have friends here! Maybe you guys know them? Percy and Annabeth? " Carter trying to reason with them.

The Demeter cabin answered by making giant beanstalks erupt from the ground and tried to spear them.

" EVERYBODY STOP! " I yelled as loud as I could.

Everyone did stop and look at me.

" Sadie and Carter are my friends and they obviously have something to talk about. "

Chiron took one look at them and winced, " Everybody go back to your normal schedules! "

I called Piper, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Reyna, Nico, and Frank. Something was up.

 **Line Break**

I introduced everyone, Carter and Sadie had brought three other people with them. The African American guy introduced himself as Walt, the pretty girl introduced herself as Zia, and the older guy whose name was Amos.

Sadie craned her neck like she was looking for someone " Where's Percy? "

I tried to hold back tears, " He-he disappeared. "

" Well I think we found him, " interjected Walt.

" You did? Where is he?! "

" Hold on Annabeth. Maybe we should talk about what we all are, " said Carter.

He was right, none of my friends knew who the Egyptians were. I had to explain everything.

 **Line Break**

After a two hour long conversation explaining, well everything, we got back to the topic Carter and Sadie had made the trip for, Percy.

" So you found him? "

" More like he found us. "

They showed us a video of Percy, tearing apart the House of Life with earthquakes and combating magicians.

" It took us a good three days to repair the damage. " The girl Zia said angrily.

" Plus, Amos got hurt. " Sadie and Carter looked at their uncle.

He smiled weakly.

" I'm fine, all I have to say is your boyfriend is powerful to say the least. "

I blushed deep red, " Thanks I guess? "

He nodded, but had a serious expression on his face.

" You see, Percy stole a gem from us. He called it the Gem of Strength. We had no idea what the gem was and we thought it was just an Egyptian gem. So we were wondering, if we could help you guys look for Percy ? It seems that Percy was able to activate a gem that we thought was useless, he might be able to help us with several other artifacts. "

My heart soared, if magicians were helping us, we might be able to find Percy.

" Of course! More people looking for Percy would help so much! "

Leo was pretty bored during all of this and I didn't notice him watching TV out of some materials he made, I was just about to chastise him for using technology that could attract monsters when he yelped and jumped back.

Everybody turned to him, concerned. " What's wrong Leo, " asked Piper.

He was sweating profusely as he looked more closely at the small screen he created.

" Uh...Annabeth, you might want to see this…" He tapped a few buttons and projected the screen out so everyone could see.

The TV screen was projected on the walls of the Big House, I didn't care how many rule I was breaking, Percy was a bit more important.

It came into focus, it was a news story.

" And we bring you back to the boxing tournament that has America on the ropes! Lucas Rider is fighting a newcomer, who we know almost nothing about, except for the fact that he crushed the competition to arrive at the final to face the best boxer of this generation, Jake Jackson! "

My heart leaped, it couldn't be Percy. Could it? I have never seen Percy box, I haven't even see him even fight someone with his hands. No, it couldn't.

The tournament appeared on the projection, and I was proved wrong. My vision tunneled as I saw Percy there live.

He was so hot, I can't even say how good he looked.

Zia, Piper, and Sadie whistled, " Damn! Look at those muscles, " said Sadie. Zia and Piper nodded.

" Hey guys, my boyfriend? "

" Yeah, plus you girls are our girlfriends! " Jason, Walt, and Carter complained.

Each of the girls laughed and kissed their respective boyfriends.

" I didn't know Percy boxed? " Jason said quizzically.

" Neither did I. " I had never seen Percy do anything related to boxing, heck I haven't even heard him talk about boxing!

" Walt boxes a bit, " said Sadie.

We watched Percy get ready for the first round to start. He looked really serious and tired at the same time. I didn't want to see him get hurt.

The ref started the match, and almost immediately the guy started pounding Percy.

" Percy! " I screamed.

" He's fine Annabeth, look he has his gloves up. " Walt tried to console me, but when I looked at him he seemed worried as well.

They guy sent an uppercut that broke Percy's defense, and Walt was up yelling.

" Get out of there dude! " Percy did just that, he barely avoided a hook.

" My gods, Percy please. " I wanted him to quit right there.

The ref called the first round and Percy looked pretty shaken.

He just stood there, and I could tell he wasn't thinking.

The second round was called and Percy wasn't doing anything, but taking jabs. He blocked of course, but did nothing else.

" Why is Percy not doing anything? " Leo and I asked at the same time.

Walt was staring at the screen, but he answered.

" He doesn't have a plan, I can tell he's trying to think about one, but the guy on the other side of him is a machine. "

Everybody stared at the screen worriedly.

He went through the next five rounds just blocking, parrying, and trying to avoid getting hurt. I could see Percy get visibly frustrated after each round passed on.

" He has to make a move, " said Walt.

" If he doesn't, Lucas will just win on points. "

Percy looked like he had made a decision after the seventh round. He went and attacked with a jab, and a cross.

" Old reliable. " Walt said approvingly. It was going well, till the guy ducked under the cross.

" Oh shit, get the crap out of there Percy! " Walt was just yelling at the projection. I looked at him worriedly, what was going to happen?

I had my answer in the next five seconds.

Percy was thrown on the ropes and was getting slammed. Jabs and crosses were crisscrossing his face.

I cried, " Get out of there Percy! You're going to get hurt! " He was getting smashed around!

Jason looked appalled, Reyna had her eyes wide open, Nico looked worried, Piper looked similar to Jason, Hazel was fanning herself and looking at the screen with a stricken expression in Frank's arms, Frank looked really angry, and Leo was trying to not look at the screen.

On the Egyptian side, Walt was of course yelling at the screen, Sadie, Carter, and Zia just looked really worried. Amos had one eyebrow up.

And I was in tears.

The guy finished Percy off with a massive cross that flung his mouth guard away. He landed on the floor with a sickening thud.

" Percy! " I cried out, worry and fear in my eyes.

The ref was counting down.

Everyone was yelling at Percy to get up, and by magic, he got up with blood coming out of his mouth.

We breathed sighs of relief, the ref called it and we moved on the 8th round.

Percy reached for the water, but he seemed to restrain himself.

" What are you doing Percy! Drink the water! It'll heal you and make you stronger, " yelled Jason.

" No, he won't do that. " I said, Jason turned to me with a grief stricken face.

" Why not? " He demanded.

" It would be cheating, Percy would never cheat. " As much as I wanted him to, Seaweed Brain was to noble for his good.

Percy closed his eyes and seem to formulate a final plan.

" Does he have any chance? " I asked Walt.

" He has to KO Lucas, no other way. " He replied.

The next three rounds, Percy danced around tiring the guy,

" He has on more round left. " Walt said.

The 12th round started and Percy was warningly moving around. The guy was doing the same thing, but he was backing up more.

Walt suddenly stood up, " He's wasting time! "

It seemed that Percy got the idea as well, he immediately attacked sending weak jabs that the guy just blocked.

Percy then sent a cross that the guy easily dodged.

" What are you doing! He is going to counter that! " Walt was yelling again.

The guy did, but Percy bent his back so slow he missed.

Percy snapped back so fast and sent a massive uppercut at the guy.

 _Crack!_ We could hear something break. The guy collapsed on the floor and everyone held their breath.

10 seconds went by so slowly, but the ref called 10.

For a second there was a silence, and then everyone was yelling and cheering.

Percy had won!

I just stood there giddly, Seaweed Brain won! I almost forgot he was " missing. "

Percy won a trophy and 25k, he looked pretty satisfied with himself.

" What do you think he is going to do with money? " Leo asked.

" Leo! "

" Kidding. "

The screen went back to the reporter.

" Well that was Lucas Rider and...That's weird, I forgot. "

Everyone frowned, the entire reporter staff was confused.

What happened?!

" He used the Mist. " I realized.

Everyone looked at me.

" He still doesn't want to be found…"

" We will ding him Annabeth, " said Piper. " We have some new lookouts. "

I nodded, but I was still worried.

Please Percy, just come back to me...

 **Finished! I promise the next chapter will be the best fight scene will be the best one yet and the longest as well as the best.**

 **Please guys remember to review, and fav and follow! It really helps.**

 **See you guys tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, chapter 14 done and dusted! I'm going to make this one two part due to the sheer massiveness of this quest.**

 **Oh and watch out, we might have a little Dark Percy in the next chapter because of a certain power...**

 **MUWAHAHAHA! Evil laughs rule!**

 **All jokes aside, this chapter is hopefully going to be a good one. It will set the stage for the battle next chapter. Please review, fav, and follow! Means the world! You guys have done great job reviewing, and I hope to continue to see reviews!**

 _ **Chapter 14**_

It had been a great couple of days. The rent on the apartment was payed, got the Gem of Strength, won a boxing tourney, research on the Cloak of Purity was going well, everything was working for me. After paying the rent, I had $23,000 left. I put 20,000 into the back, and so I had 3,000 left. I went and bought myself a sofa, TV, and several other items that made my humble abode even more cozy.

Anyway, I was sipping coffee while working on the research when I stumbled on to exactly what I was looking for. Apparently, the Cloak of Purity was located in Sweden. My luck was getting even better! Sweden was supposed to be a really nice place, with nice people that had funny accents.

Maybe for once, a part of my quest didn't end up in violence and fighting.

Line Break

I had almost all of my pocket money that wasn't in the bank for a trip to Sweden and back. Hopefully what I wanted would come true for once and the gods would give me a break.

I was most likely kidding myself, but I can dream. Anyway, according to the coordinates I had found, the Cloak was somewhere in the Sweden outback. I took a taxi from the airport where I landed and gave him what money I had left. He was a little curious about what a foreigner like me wanted to do in the outback of Sweden. I told him it was important and to step on it. From there, I listened to the guy's stories in his funny accent and breathed in fresh Sweden air. After this quest was over, I was going to find Annabeth, beg for forgiveness and the take her for a well-deserved date. She put up with me so much, it is only fair she gets compensation from the world's worst boyfriend.

I was getting of the matter hand.

" Focus Percy, first complete the quest. Then take Annabeth on a date, baby steps…" I said to myself.

Suddenly the taxi stopped.

" This is as far as I can go kid, your final destination is in a couple of miles. It shouldn't be a problem for a strong, young one like you," the taxi driver told me.

I thanked the driver and bid him farewell. I watched as he drove away.

Turning around, it was mostly just jungle and hills here and there. Nothing I couldn't handle.

Hiking through the outback was tough, but I used my sword to clear most of the branches and debris.

Like before, my internal compass was going nuts. Which was weird, since there was nothing out here. Unlike like last time, there were tons of signs that led me to believe the Gem was underground, but here I had nothing.

The coordinates and my compass led me a flat clearing. With nothing there. I considered walking back, but I realized something.

Maybe, I just wasn't looking hard enough. I had brought the Gauntlets as well as the Gem. Technically, I only brought the Gauntlets since the Gem was a part of the Gauntlets, but forget about that.

I put the Gauntlets on and immediately I felt a huge rush of power coming from both of the powerful items.

Focusing on the clearing, I used the Gauntlets power of clear sight and the Gem to strengthen the power of the Gauntlets.

The Gauntlets began glowing as I exerted the power. Then, the air around the clearing seemed to shimmer.

Suddenly, a massive palace appeared in the clearing. I stumbled back a few feet. I had know idea that the Mist was this powerful.

" Well at least the Gauntlets worked, " I whispered to myself as I carefully

and discreetly walked towards the palace.

It looked like a traditional Viking palace I had seen in those pictures. Except this one looked like it was kept in good shape.

I couldn't hear anything, but as far as I know, I could have only disabled the Mist over sight.

The palace was much, more bigger when it came into full view. I could feel power coming off one of the top floors.

Entering the building was no easy feat, I tried climbing through one of the windows, didn't work, I tried using my earth powers to create a doorway into the castle, didn't work due to the powerful magic that seemed to be in the castle.

In the end, I decided to walk in through the front door. I prepared to bust through the door with some ice fashioned lock picks. But, the door ended up being open.

" So they go through all the trouble to put powerful magic around the house, but they left the door open? That's a great strat right there. " I carefully opened the door and slipped through without a sound.

It was well lighted inside, and on the first floor there was a massive array of Nordic weapons, shields, and other Viking stuff. I inspected everything, hoping to find something useful in all the equipment, but found nothing.

After seeing some Nordic underpants, I was ready to head upstairs.

Every floor I found got weirder than the last, there was everything from states Loki and Thor, to stuffings of weird animals.

On the last couple of floors, there was a lot of monster stuff. One of them was about a weird fire demon type thing called Surt.

Huh…

Anyway, the top floor seemed to be the biggest of all the floors.

Suddenly, I heard neighing. _Horses._

I reached the top floor and the first thing I noticed was the horses.

Going over to them, I tried to talk to them.

 _" Hey guys, I was wondering if you knew the way to a certain Cloak of Purity? Also what are you horses doing up here? You should be down on the bottom floor eating all that hay! "_

The horses nicked nervously.

I could only hear snippets of the conversation.

 _" Horse lord...Son of the creator of horses...Frey or Poseidon? He created us, Frey cultivated us! "_

I had no idea what they were talking about.

Finally what seemed like the lead horse stepped up, or hoved up(get it? No? Oh well).

 _" Lord, you will find what you seek in the center of the room. Be cautious and wary of traps. Good luck. "_

 _" You guys can't be kept like this! I'll free you! "_

 _" These bonds are unbreakable. "_

 _" We will see about that. "_

I was able to make short work of the ropes with Riptide.

 _" Thank you lord! "_ The horses stampeded to who knows where.

Back to my current mission, I quickly located the center of the room.

And in the center was the cloak. It was in a glass barrier, on a pedestal. It was similar to the same scene in Egypt, but the glass was so much bigger.

The cloak was black and was beautiful. Even though it was plain black, the level of simplicity made it appealing.

I could hear it call out to me and I was just about to grab it when-.

" Oh, you aren't getting away with that cloak on or watch mister. "

 **And done! I promise an epic battle scene tomorrow. Hopefully you guys enjoyed part 1.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Seems you guys enjoyed the last chapter! That's great!**

 **ReaperOfOaths, thank you! I would also like to give my thanks to haven, sudush, AwesomeDemigodz, and several others who continue to review! It means a lot and I hope you all continue to review and I hope more now people review as well!**

 **Anyway, this chapter will be a pretty big battle chapter with some Dark Percy and a dangerous power.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 15_**

I froze, the voice had came from behind me. Hoping that it was a figment of my imagination, I turned around.

No such luck, behind me were several odd looking people. They certainly looked dangerous, so I would have to keep my guard up.

There was five people who looked like they were the leaders. Dozens of other people surrounded me and more of them kept coming in.

I looked at the five who seemed to be in charge.

" I don't want any trouble. I'm just here for the Cloak, it belongs to me. "

One of the girls snorted, " No way José, we would much rather kill you. "

" I agree with Mallory, let's just kill this doofus." The big burly dude with no chest said this, while sharpening the massive axe on his shoulder.

" Well can I at least know the names of my killers? "

The girl who seemed to be charge of everyone stepped up, " My name is Samirah al-Abbas, I am the leader. " She jabbed her finger to the girl who wanted to kill me.

" That's Mallory Keen. "

" Pleased to kill you. "

She pointed to the guy who agreed on killing me. " Halfborn Gunderson. "

" That's my sister, Alex Fierro. " The girl who Samirah introduced barely raised an eyebrow.

" Finally, last and the least, Thomas Jefferson, JR. "

" Hey! "

" I am a Valkyrie, and all of the warriors you see in front of you are einherji. "

All of them looked extremely buff with pointy weapons, I did not want to be on the wrong end of that.

" Valkyrie? Einherji? Never heard of it, listen I was just leaving…"

" You have trespassed on sacred ground. We will not let you leave alive, " said Samirah.

" Please, I could kill you all with a flick of my wrist. " I was bluffing, but maybe they wouldn't call me on it.

" You're bluffing, " Samirah said. Dang it!

" Look, I'm sorry for trespassing sacred ground, but I really don't want a fight, " I said this desperately, third time's the charms right? I really didn't want to fight for the third time.

" A lot of people could get hurt. "

" You mean you will get hurt. " The girl who had barely acknowledge my existence talked.

" You're clearly outnumbered, we have all the cards, you have nothing, " the girl continued with a smirk.

I felt a growl coming from the back of my throat. My hands clenched into fists, I couldn't hold back now.

" On the contrary, I have you outnumbered. "

Roaring, I pulled my hands to my chest. Ice pierced out from the ground and the sides of the palace, effectively injuring some of the einherji.

I was going to bring this palace down if had to.

Blasting ice everywhere, I hurled massive pieces of ice at the einherji. Swerving around, I smashed my hands on the floor and summoned some of my patented icebergs, making some of them stumble and fall.

" Restrain him! " Several of them rushed toward me with Halfborn leading.

The sea does not like to be restrained.

I slammed the ground and ice began to travel across the ground, knocking several of the einherji and coming out of the ground to blast right in front of Halfborn's face.

" Halfborn! " Mallory yelled in anger and charged towards me.

Big mistake, using the Gem, I hurled her back and she crashed into solid wall and slumped to the ground.

I kept hurling ice shards, taking as many of them down as possible. Somehow I didn't notice the leopard sneaking up on me.

Suddenly, I was on the floor with the leopard on my back and it's teeth near my throat.

It transformed back into human, and it was none other than Alex.

She had her knife on my throat.

" Don't you dare move, and if you do...I won't hesitate to cut your throat out. "

Anger was rising in my stomach and it was accelerating. I tired to keep the anger down, but to no avail.

They tied me on the wall, with some bonds I have never seen before.

" Those are dwarfish bonds, made by some of the best crafters in the Ninne World. You won't be getting out of those bonds any time. " Samirah said with a smile on her lips.

" Can I punch this sucker Sam? I want to get him back for he did to me. " Halfborn cracked his fists.

" Be my guest. "

Halfborn walked towards me. The guy was massive and burly, he was extremely muscular on top of all that.

He whispered in my ear, " I'm going to enjoy this. " And then he slammed his first into my gut.

He kept on doing so, slamming his fists in my stomach as well as my face. I said nothing, but rage was building. It was taking me over. I tried to block it, but the punches weren't helping.

I was seeing red.

" Not going to say anything huh? Guess I'll continue. "

He slammed both fists in my stomach.

I snapped.

 **Third Person POV**

" That's enough Halfborn. " Samirah frowned, why wasn't this guy screaming in pain?

She took a couple of steps to him.

And then stopped, he was laughing.

Cruel, evil, dark laughter filled the room.

The black haired man flung his bloody head back and laughed.

When he finished, the man stared at the them.

His eyes, they had changed. They weren't sea green like they were before. They were poisonous green filled with malice and hatred.

" Now you've gone and done it. " His voice made everyone flinch, it was jagged and it hurt all of their ears.

" He tried, oh he tried to push me back. But I was too strong, now I will make you all pay for you did to him. "

Putting his head back down, he laughed some more.

" He sounds like the freaking Joker, " Mallory said.

" No way, look at the bonds. " The so called unbreakable bonds were steaming as the man continued to laugh.

He howled in laughter and the bonds disintegrated.

Landing on the floor, he looked up. His poisonous green eyes filled everyone with fear. The twisted smile seemed to be stuck on this face.

In fear, one of the einherji threw a spear. He caught it.

The spear seemed to engulfed in a dark foul smelling liquid, when the liquid retracted, in place of the spear was the blade, it was coated in that liquid.

The man looked at the blade, and as quick as lightning, threw it so fast at the owner of the blade before anyone had time to react.

Screaming, the einherji tried to pull out the blade that was lodged in his shoulder.

" I want to have some fun, you'l let me have some fun right? " The man walked towards them, the dark liquid was left as he walked.

" No? " His eyes darkened, " Well then I'll have to play. "

He moved so fast no one could react, grabbing Halfborn by the throat, he lifted him up.

They could smell sulfur and acid, no one dared move.

Halfborn clawed this throat. They could all see the poison entering his veins.

In quick fashion, the man who was formally Percy Jackson threw Halfborn through the floor.

Mallory screamed and tried to run down.

Suddenly, the door was coated in that poison.

" No one leaves without me saying so. "

" Time to play. "

Moving fast, he raised his hands. Acid, sulfur, nightshade, and a host of other poisons appeared.

Cackling, the man flung the poison. Einherji dodged, but the unlucky ones were left screaming.

" Stay away from the poison, don't let it touch you! " Samisrah screamed out.

Charging, the man flung his hands forwards. The poison responded, turning into tendrils that wrapped around several einherji and burned them. He was in the center of the poison, commanding it to toss the people. Making rows of poison spikes, he flung them at the unfortunate einherji. Poison was everywhere, Alex tried to turn into a leopard and jump at him, but he commanded the poison to grab the leopard. Smoke began coming from Alex as the her coat began to burn.

She screamed, until fianlly she turned back into a girl. The poison let her go and she slumped to the ground.

He repeated this, sometimes overwhelming his opponents or flinging them away. Sam was trying to dodge and keep away from the tendrils, but soon enough, she was the only person left.

Her comrades were either lying on the ground with smoke coming from them or flung away.

" Do not worry, Percy resists me enough to keep your friends alive or I would have disintegrated them. " As the man walked towards her with poison trailing behind him.

She tried to move, but was trapped. Poison was on all sides of her.

" Say night night. " And then Sam only saw black.

 **Percy POV**

I lay on the ground gasping with pain. What had I done?! Normally, I would have just become angry, but this time...Evil took over.

I surveyed the scene, the einherji weren't dead, but they were barely alive.

" I'm sorry, " I mumbled.

Grabbing the cloak, I jumped out of the window.

 **Done! Was it good? Was Percy evil enough? Or should I say...Dark Percy? You guys will find out what the cloak does tomorrow.**

 **Tell me in the reviews, see you people tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**And I am back for chapter 16! It looks like you guys liked Dark Percy, that's good because you might see him come up in later chapters…**

 **You guys might be wondering why I uploaded the story again, because there were some problems with updating so I had to delete and re-upload chapter 15 again. I might have to do it for this chapter as well...**

 **Anyway, I'll answer some great reviews!**

 **Yinstark, thank you! And I understand, hopefully you will continue to review :). Anyway, yeah I really don't like those cliches either. Some of them can be good, but others can be bad carbon copies of the good ones. Annabeth definitely wouldn't cheat on Percy, if she did break up with him it would be because of her fatal flaw or Percy's. Anyway, please continue to read and review.**

 **BenRipley, I wanted to try to make Percy dark, but not completely evil.**

 **Haven, I thought about it, but I decided not to on the sake of the fact that Percy has not been seen using blood. I want to keep Percy's powers as close to the books as possible. Percy has used all these powers I have mentioned in all of the books, just not as possible. So I did poison to make it more realistic. Also I didn't want Percy to be too much of a Gary Stu xD.**

 **PhantomSoul, thank you!**

 **ReaperOfOaths, thank you and I agree.**

 **Sudush, thank you.**

 **Back to the story, please enjoy chapter 16!**

 ** _Chapter 16_**

I was in complete shock, no that wasn't the right word. I was scared and disgusted with myself.

Disregarding all of my training with Pontus, I had gone crazy. The darkness had taken control of me. I was barely able to control it, only being able to stop my alter ego from killing them.

Was it really worth the Cloak?

Then suddenly, I heard Pontus's voice. Finally, I really needed him.

 _" Percy…"_

" Don't Percy me! You told me that I would be able to control my power over poison! Instead, I almost killed so many people! "

 _" I didn't expect the power to be so well...powerful! "_

" Well you should have, " I snarl in anger. I felt the same rage building up inside me so I quickly tried to calm myself down.

 _" Percy, just put on the cloak. I promise, something will change. You will feel it when you put on the cloak. "_

I could feel anger and distrust of Pontus rising again, but I decided to do what he said.

Immediately, I felt my anger leaving me. Tranquility and peacefulness seeped into my body, completely get rid of the darkness. I felt no anger, pain, basically any negative emotions left me. I could feel all my wounds closing up as well.

I sighed in happiness.

 _" The Cloak of Purity, arguably your most important item that has been discovered be you. As you can see, the cloak cleanses and purifies anything bad, hence its name. It heals wounds, cures diseases, and any other physical or mental problem you may have. Not to mention it increases your fatal flaw strength and your overall loyalty. However Percy, this comes at a risk as well. "_

I frowned, what possible risk could this amazing cloak have?

 _" The cloak can only push your dark side down so much. I apologize for not realizing this, but your dark side is extremely powerful. And if you are in deep trouble, or are injured to badly, or much to angry... The cloak will allow the darkness to take you over as a defense mechanism. Now before you take this as a bad thing, look at the bright side. "_

" The bright side? What could possibly be good about my evil personality taking over?! " I didn't sound as harsh as I wanted to and that was probably because of the cloak.

 _" Your dark side is not evil as you make it to be. It only seeks to protect you, and it goes to great lengths to achieve that goal. It is almost like a you without morals(A/N, thank you Reaper for that great line!). Now, if you can keep it somewhat in control, it can be used in the hardest situations. Your dark side is a lot more durable and tougher than you, so it should allow you to survive in the toughest encounters. I suggest you try to work with it in your meantime. "_

I grumbled about this, but in the end I agreed with Pontus. It didn't kill any of them, and it did it to protect me.

 _" Are we in agreement ? "_

" Yes we are. "

 _" Try talking with it now. Remember if anything goes bad, you have the cloak. "_

This was going to be weird, but I went into the darkest parts of mind.

 ** _" Um...Hello? Are you in there? "_**

A cold, dark feeling increased in strength, but it didn't make me angry or anything like that.

 ** _" Hello Percy. "_**

It was him.

 ** _" Uh...This is really weird. "_**

 ** _" That I agree with. "_**

He had my sense of humor.

 ** _" Listen...Do you think we can work together? Like made a deal? Pontus seems to think we can. "_**

 ** _" Maybe. "_**

 ** _" Is that a yes or a no? "_**

 ** _" Don't know, you'll have to find out yourself. "_**

I felt the darkness leaving.

 ** _" Wait! What should I call you? "_**

The darkness lingered.

 ** _" Call me Aeron. "_**

 **Done! I apologize for the short chapter and its sorta filler, but I have to get ready tomorrow! It's Christmas!**

 **If any of you were worried that I would use too much of Dark Percy or Aeron which means carnage or slaughter if you were wondering, don't worry. Aeron is an important side plot, but he will not take away from Percy's quest.**

 **Also guys, since tomorrow is Christmas, I won't be updating since I am spending time with friends and family. The next chapter will be put onMonday, hopefully you guys will forgive me!**

 **See you guys on Monday!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Like I promised, I am back for chapter 17! First though, I have some good news and bad news. I'll start with the bad news first...My parents sprung a trip on me. For an entire five days, in Florida. That means I'm spending the rest of my vacation in a place I have lived in and visited several times. So I wasn't exactly happy that I was going to Florida. Good news however, I'll still be able to write in the car and during the trip! So don't worry about me updating because I will, it might be erratic but I will update!**

 **Enjoy this chapter guys!**

 ** _Chapter 17_**

 **Magnus POV**

There was a problem in one of our palaces in Sweden. Since it was a pretty important one with several artifacts, I sent my roommates and Sam to go check it out.

I was expecting something minor, like a fire giant or some other type of monster. So it was surprising when they took much longer than I thought they would.

After several hours of waiting, I was starting to get really worried. There must have been a severe problem. Sam, Mallory, Halfborn, Thomas, Alex, and several other einherji to accompany them.

I told Blitz and Hearth about this and they told me to go to the palace myself.

Road trip!

 **Line Break**

Home sweet home. Sweden, where my lineage came from and also where the Norse gods started meddling with my life.

I pulled Jack off my neck. He grew to full sword length and hovered in the air.

" Ah the fresh breeze. Where are we mi amigo? This is paradise compared to the street smell of Boston, " Jack said while wrinkling his nose(Hilt? Do swords even have noses?).

" We are in Sweden Jack, and Boston has been my only home for a long time. So I got used to the smell. "

" Whatever Beantown, why are we here? "

I bit back some scalding remarks, " Problem in an important palace here.

" Let's get to it then, I have a hot date with the Skofnung Sword! And I do not want to be late! She gets pretty nasty when her dates aren't on point. See what I did there? "

I ignored Jack and headed in the direction of the palace.

And of course, Jack decided to sing his own person version of " Shake it Off " to pass the time.

" Cheese graters gonna grate, grate, grate, grate, grate…"

Sighing, it wasn't going to take long to get to the safe house, but it was going to be long enough for Jack to finish " Shake it Off " and " Wildest Dreams " and if he does those fast enough he might get into " Bad Blood. " And you do not want him to sing " Blank Space. "

 **Line Break**

I stared at the palace. It was eerily quiet, I expected to hear battle sounds, grunting and groaning, a typical day of fighting.

But I heard nothing.

" Is it supposed to be this quiet, " Jack asked me.

" No idea, " I said as I approached the palace.

" Uh señor, you might want to take a look at this. " Jack had floated to an area outside of the palace.

I walked over to where he was and I gasped.

There was an einherji lying face first in the ground. I put my hands on him, there was poison in his veins.

Focusing, I was able to heal the poor dude.

" There are more…" Jack floated around the house.

I healed every single one of the them, what had happened?! All of them had poison in their body and were severely injured.

Healing them was easy since I have been working on my healing powers a lot. People depend on me to keep them alive and these guys needed me to be at my best.

After I healed the last guy, he was conscious enough to tell me that there were more injured inside. He then promptly collapsed.

I left him and the others outside and went inside the palace. The first thing I saw was Halfborn lying there.

" Halfborn! " I rushed to him.

He had the same poison in his veins except it was stronger in power. Not to mention that he fell through many floors according to the broken pieces of wood around him and the holes above me.

Healing him was harder, but not impossible.

" Jack, can you check upstairs and tell me how many are wounded? "

" Sure thing, " He floated up through the holes.

I finished healing Hafborn and several others who had landed around him.

Dusting my pants off, I looked around for Jack.

There he was, coming down from above.

" Hey señor? It is a lot worse up there…"

" What?! " I rushed upstairs, finding einherji strewn around on each floor until I came up to the last floor.

" Oh god…"

There was poison everywhere, sulfur, acid,and several other types of dangerous chemicals and poisons.

Einherji were everywhere, drowning in poison and who knows what.

" Jack can you help me? "

" What are we...oh. "

Jack went into my hand. I was going to do something I hadn't done in a long time.

" I consecrate this ground in the name of Frey. "

Light came into the dark room, I had brought the summer.

The poison and all the darkness receded.

I collapsed, but I couldn't allow myself to rest. I had to help everyone.

Getting up, I finally noticed familiar figures around the room.

" No, no, no, NO! " Rushing toward a figure I knew all too well, it was TJ. After I healed him, I saw Mallory even worse off.

" I'm so sorry, " I said as I healed her.

Where was Sam and Alex? Looking around, I spotted Alex.

She had a burnt throat and I could see the poison in the veins in her neck.

Touching her neck, I willed the poison to disappear.

Gasping, she focused her eyes on me.

" Mag-Magnus? " Her voice, it was hazy and tired.

" I'm here Alex. " She then did something that surprised me. She put her arms around me and cried.

" Sshh where is Sam? "

Her eyes widened.

" Oh no, Sam...She…" I followed her eyes to a figure still covered in poison.

" Sam! "

I ran over to her and used my powers to make all the poison leave.

She was unconscious.

" Sam, I swear I will find the person who did and make him pay. "

 **Done! How was it?**

 **Looks like Percy had made another enemy!**

 **Next chapter will be up tomorrow and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is going to be the last chapter I do at my house for five days. Now that is really sad. Well, who cares! I'm still going to update everyday! At least until school starts, but that's after six days.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much guys for all the support. 6,000+ views! Please continue to do all this as well as fav, follow, and review.**

 **I'll answer some reviews from AACM25!**

 **I promise to make it different and Aeron will not be an excuse for Percy to rely on. I might do that Annabeth thing do :P Jk.**

 **On what you said about how the Internet knows stuff that Pontus doesn't, Pontus most probably doesn't get out much lol. Plus, the Internet is all knowing.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 18 everybody!**

 ** _Chapter 18_**

I quickly realized that having a voice in my head was a pain in the butt. Just yesterday, I was training with my all my items and powers(not including poison), and this is what Aeron said:

 ** _" You should really work on poison. "_**

 ** _" Seriously, you should. "_**

 ** _" Did I mention you hit like a girl. "_**

 ** _" Alright Perce, pro tip...You actually have to hit the target. "_**

And finally, somehow he put music in my head. So I was stuck listening to " Starboy " for the rest of my training.

Oh and he sang along as well.

Anyway, Pontus told me that instead of an item this time, he had a monster for me to kill.

" The Laconian Drakon, one of the cruelest most dangerous drakons to ever exist. It has been terrorizing mortals ever since Gaea was defeated. It seems her defeat awakened the beast. "

I had taken down plenty of drakons already. Pontus probably exaggerated how dangerous it was.

Anyway, Pontus did tell me that the drakon was located in Philadelphia. Why a monster wants to hang out in Pennsylvania is beyond me. Maybe it has a bone to pick with Benjamin Franklin?

Anyway, I was packing up for another trip. This time it wasn't out of the country so it was much easier to pack.

" **_Whatcha doing_**. " I nearly jumped 10 feet in in the air.

It was Aeron.

 ** _" You know I thought you would be all dark and brooding and try to make me evil or something. I didn't think you would be so annoying. "_**

 ** _" You want me to be dark, brooding, and annoying? I can do that. "_**

 ** _" No, please don't. " I said quickly._**

 ** _" Fine, can you just tell me what you are packing for? "_**

I sighed, **_" If you must know, I am heading to Philadelphia to deal with a drakon."_**

 ** _" Ooooh, I love Philly! Can we get a cheesesteak when we get there? "_**

 ** _" No. "_**

 ** _" How 'bout a pretzel. "_**

 ** _" No. "_**

 ** _" C'mon, your dark side has gotta eat. "_**

 ** _" I'll think about it. "_**

 ** _" While you think about it, I'll work on my Philly accent. "_**

Groaning, I hope the drakon was easy to kill so I wouldn't have to deal with the dude living in my head.

Line Break

I had arrived in Philadelphia, surprisingly Aeron kept quiet which was a good thing. The last thing I needed was for him to bug me while I was fighting the drakon.

As soon as I landed, I noticed that on the TVs there was news about a massive storm raging in Center City.

I could see the slithery drakon shape in the " storm. "

 ** _" Is that the drakon you are going to have to kill? "_**

 ** _" Yes. "_**

 ** _" Good luck. "_**

 ** _" Thanks so much for your support. "_**

Ignoring a voice would be easy if it wasn't in your head..

Anyway, I called a taxi driver.

" Where do you want to go? "

" Center City. "

" Are you crazy?! "

" Can you just get me there? "

" Whatever, it's your funeral. I expect double pay for this as well. "

Let's see what that drakon is made out of.

Line Break

Center City was in a state of panic. Buildings were collapsing as the massive drakon rampaged through the city.

I dodged pedestrians, several buildings, dogs, stands, and other assorted items.

Finally, I reached the drakon.

 _ **" So what's the plan? I suggest you letting me take control and I promise I will incinerate the drakon. "**_

 _ **" Yeah, and as soon as I get back control, I'm going to find Philadelphia drowning in poison and me labeled as an international terrorist. "**_

Aeron pouted, **_" You're no fun at all. "_**

 ** _" Please shut up while I deal with this problem. "_**

 ** _" Shutting up. "_**

After taking care of my inner problem, I focused on the drakon. It was the biggest one I had ever face.

The Lydian drakon was scary, but this Laconian drakon took the cake.

I had to get its attention.

Dodging another pretzel stand, I sent ice shards toward it.

They clattered harmlessly on the ground after hitting the drakon's scale.

It slithered around, and that's when I realized I was in a load of trouble.

 **Cliffy! I know this is a short chapter, but bear with me guys.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So here is chapter 19! I'm writing this in a cramped car, next to my family members. Ugh...I plugged in my music and am writing this as we drive.**

 **#thewriterlife.**

 **Anyway, I apologize for the late chapter and the cliffhanger last chapter. Enjoy chapter 19!**

Chapter 19

Man, I was so screwed. This drakon was like no other drakon I have faced. Most of the drakons if not all could either spit poison or breath fire.

This one? It could do both. Did I mention the very eyes that pierce into your soul and make you freeze?

I was stuck to the ground, staring right at the drakon as it began to probably think how it liked to eat me. Medium, rare, or medium-rare. The options were endless.

 ** _" Move it idiot! "_** Aeron's voice jarred me back into reality.

I scrambled to the left as the drakon incinerated the very spot.

 ** _" Do you want to be hard-boiled?! At least survive for my sake! "_** Aeron was yelling at me pretty intensely.

Blinking my eyes, I realized I was in trouble. The drakon lashed out, clubbing me with it's tail.

I flew into a building. Pain rocketed through my body. I shakily got up.

 _" What are you doing Percy? Focus, this is no different from fighting people' "_ I said to myself.

 ** _" Exactly! "_**

I groaned, remembering that Aeron could hear my thoughts. That didn't matter, I had to focus

Dodging a drakon slam, I sent a massive wave of water at it.

The drakon was pushed back and off balance. This was my chance.

Clicking Riptide into place. I jumped and got on the back of the drakon.

I sent a barrage of slashes against the drakon's scales.

Nothing, the scales were like Leo's cakes, impossible to break into.

The drakon threw me off. Fortunately, I landed on my feet.

Then I did something I was not proud of. I ran and hid like a baby in some of the wreckage.

Trying to catch my breath, I desperately tried to think of a plan to beat the drakon. The skin was Teflon, and I couldn't throw anything in it's mouth because of the poison protecting it's mouth.

Wait..Poison.

 ** _" Finally! You realize how useful poison is! "_**

 ** _" Shut up, and help me with this task. "_** I growl

 ** _" What do I get out of it? "_**

 ** _" Hmm let me think...How about the satisfaction of keeping both of us alive! "_**

 ** _" Fine, fine. So testy. "_**

I ran back into the fight, making sure to keep out of the drakon's line of sight. Now I had a plan.

 ** _" You need to get in front of the drakon. In line with the poison. "_**

 ** _" What? Why?! "_**

He snorted, **_" I could easily take all the poison out and destroy the drakon, but that effort would leave me in control, at least until you pass out due to the prospect of doing something that requires so much power. "_**

 ** _" So unless you want to lose control, which is perfectly fine with me, you will have to get in front of the drakon to allow me to help you do this. "_**

Growling, I invoked the power of the Cloak, Gauntlets, and the Gem.

 ** _" No funny business Aeron, if have the Cloak and I'm not afraid to use it. "_**

 ** _" Okay, okay! Calm down. "_**

Rushing towards the drakon, I avoided cars and other mishaps created by the drakon.

When I got within striking distance of the drakon, I sent multiple ice shards with extreme intensity,

Roaring in annoyance, the drakon turned around and saw am again.

I could literally hear what I was thinking.

 _" I just ran you off, why did you come back? Would you like to die? "_

Not this time.

 ** _" Do it Aeron! "_**

I could feel him straining, using his power I forced the drakon's mouth open. Poison was lined all up across its teeth.

The poison was shuddering, the drakon eyes' were filled with fear.

I had it right where I wanted it.

In one fluid motion, I ripped the poison from its bonds and thrust it straight in the drakon's mouth.

The drakon stumbled, I dusted off my pants.

 ** _" Can we get a cheesecake now? "_**

I was about to answer him when felt something staring at me.

Turning around, the sight was too horrible to see. The drakon was still up and sneering at me wickedly.

 ** _" What?! How? "_** I asked Aeron angrily.

 ** _" Uhh..It may be due to the fact that it is immune to its own poison? "_**

 ** _" Shit. "_**

 ** _" Shit is right, you gotta do this on your own. "_**

 ** _" Wait Aeron! "_**

" Centuries " began playing in my head.

 _" Remember me for centuries…"_

I wasn't gonna be remembered if I died in a minute, but at least the song was motivating.

The drakon breathed fire and I hit the deck.

I was going to have to use brute force.

Channeling power through the Gauntlets and the Gem, my hands began to glow bright green and blue.

 _" Some legends are told, some turn into dust or gold. "_

I wasn't gonna be one legend that got turned into dust.

 **I am so sorry! Three cliffys in a row! Tomorrow will not be a cliffy, I promise! Tomorrow will all be fighting and Percy's next quest for an item!**

 **Please forgive me guys. Hopefully you guys won't hate me too much.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I feel bad for doing a cliffy, so this chapter is up bright and early!**

 **Just so you guys know, right now I am in New Orleans as we make our way to Florida. Apparently I have to go sightseeing at some " French Quarters " or something.**

 **That's about it so…Enjoy chapter 20!**

 **Can you believe it guys? 20 chapters? Here's to at least 20 more chapters! Please fav, follow, and review!**

Chapter 20

I had never really punched a monster, so this was all new to me. Goku style, I slammed both of my fists in the drakon's scaly hide.

That was stupid, I was strong, but not super strong. The Gem enhanced my strength, but I don't think it really expected me to punch a giant monster.

The drakon moved a couple of feet, but then turned around and bit me straight in the stomach. While I was dazed, it slapped me into another building with it's tail.

I could feel the poison coursing through me veins and Aeron trying to keep the poison at bay.

Roaring in anger, I thrust my hands forward. Ice erupted on all sides of me in large spikes.

The drakon breathed out fire. Cursing, I slammed my fist together. The ice came around me and created a shield.

I was resistant not immune to fire, I'm pretty sure a charbroiled Percy would not be a good thing.

The heat was increasing in intensity and my ice was melting. I had my hands forward, trying to keep the ice intact to hold my shield.

I couldn't keep this up. Groaning, I began to move all the ice in a single focal point. It looked like the drakon was heating up an icy stick.

With the power of the Gem I was strong enough to throw it, with the Gauntlets I could aim, and the Cloak gave me the power to believe that I could beat the drakon.

Using all of strength, I heaved my ice stick. It pierced the drakon's left eye.

Howling in pain, the drakon began to stumble and hit random buildings.

I rose and drew Riptide again. No more slashing, I was going to stab this beast.

Ice rose as I commanded, making the drakon try to avoid it. Veering close to one of my icebergs, it stumbled and I took advantage of it.

Immediately, I made a massive iceberg erupt from the ground like an extremely dangerous stalagmite.

It pierced the drakon's soft underbelly. Crying out in pain, it try to fling away.

 ** _" End it! "_**

 ** _" So now you show up? After I beat the monster? "_**

 ** _" I'll have you know I was pretty tired after keeping the poison from killing you. So what I was resting in my hot tub! I came as soon as I could! "_**

 ** _" Blah, blah, blah. Aeron you ha-...Wait. You have a hot tub in my mind?! "_**

 ** _" Uhh...Never mind that! The drakon is gonna be able to escape if you don't kill it now! "_**

I was about to rip into Aeron for enjoying a hot tub in my mind of all places, but I realized he was right.

Charging with Riptide scraping the ground, I whipped my sword around my head like a lasso and summoned a wave to throw me way up in the air.

Soon I was up in the sky way higher than the drakon. As I began to hurtle to the ground, I sent a silent prayer to Pontus. Hopefully he would disguise my appearance in the sky. I did not need Zeus angry at me.

Free falling made the wind wip through my hair. I brought my sword up, back behind me head. This drakon was going to have a sword down its nose.

Yelling, I plunged Riptide straight down and used the drakon's snout to springboard away.

Landing on my feet, I watched the drakon fall and die. I pulled my sword from its head.

 ** _" Eeeww...it's covered in drakon brains! "_** Aeron sounded pretty disgusted.

 ** _" Calm down, I'm washing it off. "_**

 ** _" Yeah, yeah...Can we go get that pretzel and cheesesteak now? "_**

 ** _" Not until you tell me how you got a hot tub in my brain. "_**

Line Break

I had arrived back in Brooklyn. Aeron bugged me the entire trip. So I was glad to unwind in my comfy apartment and take a nice hot shower.

After getting out of the shower, I had my towel wrapped my legs when Pontus surprised me with his voice.

 _" Well done, you were able to destroy an almost unkillable drakon. This was a test to see if you could could continue on your quest and you passed it with flying colors. Your next quest will have you venture into familiar territory. Greece. "_

I was dumbfounded, back to the place where Gaia was awakened.

 _" This item is extremely hard to find, not much in known about it at all. All we do know that it was hid deep in the intricate workings of Greece. This item is called the Boots of Agility. And has the name suggests, the boots may give more agility to the wearer. "_

 _" Good luck Percy. "_

 ** _" Boots huh? Hopefully they are cool-looking. The shoes you are wearing are terrible. "_**

 ** _" Shut up Aeron. "_**

Another item to look for, Pontus said it was extremely hard to find. Maybe this one time since it was so hard to find, I wouldn't have to deal with any of monsters or people.

 ** _" Just so you know, I have a couple of friends in Greece so we will go there first. "_**

I sighed, this was going to be a long quest.

 **Finally! Done! Please fav, follow, and review! Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

 **That is if I can survive my family and my trip. But don't worry, I probably can.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Right now I'm coming back from a visit to the Kennedy Space Center! It was cool, but it took out a sizable part of my time. So yeah, I'm on a frenzy writing spree.**

 **Today's chapter will be the start of three chapters on this item. I'm a using an idea from one of your guys reviews!**

 **Hope you all enjoy chapter 21 and make sure to review, fav, and follow.**

 ** _Chapter 21_**

This was going to be a trip that brought back memories. A lot of memories and several of them were the worst days of my life.

So yeah, I was tense. Packing for the trip took a long time on its own. I packed several weapons, the Gauntlets, the Gem, the Cloak, and Riptide of course. Comfortable clothes were a must as well as many, many blue cookies. It was as much as I could sneak pack security. Maybe a pizza here and there too.

 ** _" Your packing like your going to be spending time in some of the harshest places. Those blue cookies are more than enough, not that I'm complaining. "_**

 ** _" Greece wasn't a good place for me. It was where Queen Dirt Face rose. "_**

 ** _" Damn your bloody nose eh? "_**

I froze, how had he known?

 ** _" How did you know that? "_**

 ** _" Dude...I'm your alter ego living in the dark parts of your brain. I was watching and listening. I've always been listening. "_**

 ** _" Since when? "_**

He winced, _ **" Since Tartarus Percy. Since Tartarus. "**_

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. **_" … No wonder...You spawned from Hell. The worst days of my life._**

 ** _" That was the time you were at your lowest, darkest, and angriest part of your life. I came at the exact time when you summoned poison against Ahkys. "_**

 ** _" It doesn't matter anymore. I have too many faults, I have made too many mistakes. Tartarus was one of them. I should have been stronger…"_**

Aeron was silent for a second.

 ** _" You know what's funny Perce? I'm still you. I love blue cookies and I love pizza. I share a lot of things with you. I even have your fatal flaw, in a dark twisted way. So I'm gonna tell you to stop looking at the past and look at the future. "_**

I was silent

 ** _" Since when did you become a philosopher? "_**

 ** _" Since I got my license back in Philadelphia. "_**

 ** _" I'm not even going to try to understand how you got a license. Anyway, I gotta go back to work so shut up. "_**

 ** _" Shutting up. "_**

I went back to work, maybe Aeron wasn't so bad after all.

 ** _" Awwwww, thanks! "_**

 ** _" Shut up and stop listening to my thoughts! "_**

 ** _" Whatever you say P-Man. "_**

 **Line Break**

It had taken a day to pack and another day to get ready to go back to the place that almost killed me.

Of course it took time, but I was ready to find the Boots of Agility.

The trip was long and pretty costly, I was living on the interest from the money I had in the back, but now I had to actually use my money. After this quest I'm gonna get another job…

Anyway, after many hours of me praying to Pontus to hide me from Zeus, I finally landed.

It was weird seeing Greece from well a tourist point of view. Last time I went to save the world.

Still, it's wastness and size awed me.

 ** _" Remember that we have to visit some of my friends. They may be able to help you on the quest. "_**

 ** _" I doubt that. "_**

 ** _" Let's just visit them. You may be surprised. "_**

Aeron told me where his so called friends where and I called for a taxi to get there.

I passed a lot of things, several shrines to the gods, museums, restaurants, you name it, it was there.

Finally, we reached the place where Aeron said some of his friends where. Unlike everywhere else, this place was quiet. There were a couple of restaurants here and there, but for the most part, just dirt road with things lined on the sides.

I paid the taxi driver and got out. He rushed away and from reason it seemed like his pedal was on the metal. He was pretty slow in getting here, but fast in leaving.

 **" My friends should be here any minute now, "** he said as we walked down the street.

Suddenly, several monsters appeared in front of me. Hellhounds, empousai, the lot. I was about to draw my sword when I felt Aeron's voice.

 ** _" Let me handle this Percy, these are friends, or informants if you prefer. We won't get anywhere in finding the Boots if we kill them. Let me take the wheel, I promise to not do anything too bad. "_**

I was silent. Should I trust Aeron? "

 ** _" Alright, I trust you Aeron. Please try to keep me and the rest of Greece in one peace. "_**

I could feel him grin.

 ** _" I'll try my best. "_**

I relinquished control, Aeron was now in total control.

 **Line Break**

 **Third Person POV(A/N, you guys will see an Aeron POV soon)**

The change was present once again. Percy's eyes changed from se green to poison green, his calm, quiet, and powerful aura changed to a dark, dangerous, and powerful aura, his black hair went even darker if it was possible, and his sarcastic smile went to a twisted cruel smirk. It wasn't Percy anymore, it was Aeron.

" So fellows, let's talk business, " Aeron said while grinning to the monsters present.

One of the hellhounds let a woof out, _" Why did you call us? "_

" My client wants to know the location of the Boots of Agility. I was hoping you guys knew where it was. You know, monster to monster. We are all friends here. "

One of the empousai stepped up, " That's an expensive location. How do we know that Jackson isn't still up and listening to this very conversation? "

Aeron gave his classic sarcastic smirk, " Don't worry about Jackson, he is properly taken care of. Just tell me what I have to do and I will do it. You all know me and my policy. "

" Well there is this one thing…"

 **Line Break**

 **Percy POV**

I groaned, finally coming to. My entire body ached. Whatever Aeron put me through, it had definitely hurt,

 ** _" What did you put me through Aeron? "_**

 ** _" Calm down, they had me take care of a monster turf war. I incinerated a couple monsters and I got info about the Boots. Win win situation for both of us. "_**

 ** _" What did you find out? "_**

 ** _" That this is going to be a long and painstaking quest. You better bring out your Indiana Jones hat for this. "_**

I groaned, **_" It isn't what I think it is right? "_**

 ** _" Nope! The Boots are in the Labyrinth! "_**

Shit.

 **Done! Sorta cliffy I guess? And thank you sudush for this great idea! Finally got a chance to incorporate it in.**

 **Enjoy this chapter and make sure to review, fav, and follow.**


	22. Chapter 22

Back for chapter 22! Thanks for all the positive reviews as well as some reviews that helped my story.

Sudush, it was a great idea. Also, Percy will be able to see what Aeron is doing. He will have to learn it though and it will take a lot of power. That's saved for later chapters.

AnnaUnicorn, you know I did actually write Annabeth in that sentence, but I took it out. Yes Aeron does love Annabeth. He only loves two people, and you will get a ship that has Aeron and Annabeth. Aeron is literally Percy, just darker.

DJ Samuels, thank you, your info helped.

ReaperOfOaths, thank you and yes I am.

That's all, please enjoy chapter 22!

Chapter 22

Out of all of the places the boots could be, it had to be the Labyrinth. I had thought Daedalus had taken care of it, but that screwy sorceress had to awaken it again for some stupid reason.

Now I was going to have to go look for it.

I had to prepare, the last time I went in the Labyrinth I barely made it out.

 **" Can you please please pleaseee wear a hat and get a rope? I've always wanted to see a real life Indiana Jones searching for treasure! "**

 **" For the last time...No! "**

 **" C'mon you owe me. "**

 **" What do I owe you?! "**

 **" I didn't destroy Greece when you gave me control! I think I deserve a reward for that! "**

 **" Seriously? You want a reward for not destroying the place? "**

 **" Yes. "**

 **" You know what? Fine. I can't win against you Aeron. "**

 **" Whoooohooo! That's how you convince someone! You also have to take a selfie by borrowing someone's phone AND you have to post it on Twitter! "**

 **" You are truly evil, if I do that monsters will come and this place is full of em! "** I said this while groaning.

 **" But your borrowing a phone, "** Aeron said gleefully.

I groaned, Aeron was impossible to argue against.

 ** _" Alright, where's the store to buy these stupid things? "_** I was pretty exasperated by this point.

 ** _" Just right at the corner, and you should be nicer Percy. They just might save your life! "_**

 ** _" Yeah, a hat and a rope will save my life. That'll happen when the Earth turns flat, "_** I growl as I head to the shop that Aeron mentioned.

Line Break

 ** _" Pose Percy, pose! "_**

I had got the hat and rope from the stupid shop. Not only that I had begged a nice lady to take my picture so I wouldn't have to take a bad selfie and to use my Twitter account to post it(don't ask me why I have a Twitter account, I just do).

Aeron was having me pose. Sighing, I posed in the way Indiana Jones would with the rope in my hand and my hat on my head.

" You look like you are in for an adventure, " the nice lady said.

" Yeah, at least I look the part, " I tell her.

She smiled and took my picture.

Click!

" Thank you, " I quickly took the phone from her and posted it on my Twitter account.

I handed it back to her and got out of there as fast as I could. The monsters wouldn't bother her, but they would bother me.

 ** _" Okay, I did what you asked, now where is the door with the Delta mark? "_**

 _ **" I wish I had a camera cause you looked hilarious, "**_ Aeron said chuckling. " But since you did so, the door is in that temple to the gods. "

" Of course it is, " I mumble.

I went into the temple and went deep into it. Spotting a staircase, I headed down and found the door with the Delta mark.

" Here we go, " I say as I put my hand on the door and go through it as it opens.

 **Line Break**

I was finally in the Labyrinth. Like before, it was musty and there was just a single pathway. Darkness filled the pathway unlike before. There were torched back then, now all I could see was black ahead of me.

If I was afraid of the dark I would be hyperventilating.

Thankfully, I had brought a flashlight. Turning it on, I went into the passage.

The sides of the passage were a disgusting brown and black color.

 ** _" Icky! "_**

 ** _" Shut up, Indiana Jones is looking for treasure. "_** This was a delicate operation and any bad move I made could trigger a trap and I didn't need Aeron distracting me.

As I moved down the path, I stepped on a tile that sank to the ground.

Crap.

Immediately, dart shooters came up. My eyes widened.

Darts shot by the dozens at me. Acting fast, I quickly used my earth powers to set up walls.

I could hear the darts plunck on the walls. After there were no more noises of darts being shot, I receded the walls.

 ** _" It's a good thing that you intercepted the darts. I sensed that the darts were covered with a poison so old and dangerous, it could kill a grown man with just one touch, "_** Aeron told me.

 ** _" This place is booby trapped to the bone. Someone put a lot of work to keep the boots out of other people's hands, "_** I say.

I slowly moved my way through, one wrong step and I would be dead.

This was going to be much harder than I thought.

 **Done! Please review, fav, and follow! Next chapter will be a massive one.**


	23. Chapter 23

**And chapter 23 is now up! Seems like you guys liked the last chapter, that's great!**

 **This chapter is going pretty long, like decently long so enjoy it! Since I'm on the road and will be reaching my house tomorrow and the fact that I have school tomorrow, this is going to be my last update until Friday or Saturday. The schedule is now going to be an update or two a week.**

 **Sudush, I'll see what I can do ;)**

 **Reaper, some areas in the Labyrinth can only be accessed from certain areas. The best reason would be that the Boots would be closer in the Labyrinth in Greece then America.**

 **Enjoy chapter 23!**

 ** _Chapter 23_**

 **Annabeth POV**

Everybody was working around the clock, either looking for Percy or assessing the situation of the dead Roman emperors.

The Egyptians were looking everywhere for Percy, they used the clues Percy gave. Especially the one about him living in Brooklyn. Apparently that was their hometown so it was pretty easy for them to try and look for him.

It was slow, nothing was turning up. The only thing that kept me hoping was the fact that unlike before Percy was actually seen and out doing stuff. Seaweed Brain was on a quest and he didn't take any help like the idiot he was. All I could do was wish Percy to show up safe and sound, out of harm's way.

Suddenly, I heard a rush of commotion. I saw everybody around Connor. What was up?

As I walked over there, the campers saw it was me and for some reason the cleared a path.

Connor was in the circle holding a phone with a curious look in his eyes. The Seven excluding me and Percy, including Nico and Thalia were crowding around Connor's phone. Surprisingly, Sadie and Carter were looking at the phone as well. They all had intense looks.

" What's up? " I say this as I walk up to them.

" Uh Annabeth, does Percy have a Twitter account? " Connor asked me with a gleam in his eye.

" No, I don't think so. He doesn't even own a phone, " Where was this leading?

" You might want to look at this, " Carter says. He took the phone from Connor and handed it to me.

As soon as I looked at it, I gasped. Percy was there! It looks like someone had taken a picture of him.

" It's Percy! "

" Yeah it is, but look at what he is wearing! " Leo said cracking up. I looked closer at the photo and found that Percy was wearing a hat and was holding a rope. He looked a little exasperated, but still had a little smile on his face.

" He looks like a junior Indiana Jones! "

" Maybe he is searching for treasure, " Jason suggests.

" Wait, " I looked closer.

I recognized the museums and restaurants behind him, Percy wasn't in any random place, he was in Greece!

" He's in Greece! " I yell out.

" Why would he go back to that horrible place? " Piper asked while shuddering.

" Did he write anything when he tweeted? " I said this frantically.

" We didn't check, " Connor said.

I scrolled down, and low and behold there was text!

" What does it say?! "

" This picture comes at the courtesy of my " friend " Aeron, thanks a lot man! I look great(not), " I read.

Everybody chuckled at what Percy said, but I didn't. I was too busy thinking about Percy's friend. Who was this guy?

" Whose Aeron? Percy never mentioned someone named Aeron to me, " I say.

Everybody looked confused, they had no idea who this Aeron was either. The name was familiar to me, like I had read it in a book.

I searched Aeron on Google and the translation for the name came as " Berry. "

Leo cracked up at that again, " Percy has a friend named Berry? "

" No, that can't be it. I read the name in a book, " I continued scrolling down until I found a different translation.

This one read that Aeron mean carnage or slaughter, that made everyone serious.

" So Percy's friend's name could either mean carnage or slaughter, or it could mean berry, " I'm hoping it's the latter, " Nico said.

" Its probably the latter because Percy makes dangerous friends, I doubt Aeron is even a friend, " I say.

" We need to find him, he could be in danger. Especially since it is Greece and his " friend " is named after carnage or slaughter.

A/N, Oh Annabeth...How little you know. I bet you would be surprised when you find out Aeron IS Percy.

 **Line Break**

 **Percy POV**

The Labyrinth smelled like stinky socks, at least as I progressed. The smell intensified with every step I took and I was seriously considering taking by own socks and sticking them in my own nose. It would probably smell better than what I was smelling now.

On top of the smell, the amount of traps also increased. I had to dodge balls swinging from the ceiling, step over massive spikes that were almost unnoticeable, climb across a thin rope that hung over a massive chasm, and who could forget the poison gas?

So I was well into the pissed off area, and I could feel Aeron straining to burst a joke or something, but I think he didn't want to piss me off any further.

The terrain was getting mucky as I slogged on. My shoes were covered in a weird soupy sand thing. It was getting harder to walk for some reason, every step that I planted, it was much harder to bring my foot up for another step.

 ** _" The ground is getter harder to move, "_** Aeron said.

 ** _" I know that! Stop pointing out the obvious! "_** I yell at Aeron.

 ** _" Sheesh, I was just trying to help, "_** Aeron mutters while he recedes into the deep part of my mind.

I was a little harsh, but I didn't care.

Suddenly, I took one step too far and ended up in a massive pit of that goup. I tried to pull myself up, but found I was stuck and sinking fast.

Quicksand!

Panicking, I struggled to get out. That seemed to make me since faster, I was all the way up to my waist now.

Surveying the area as quickly as I could, looked for anything that could help pull me up.

Nothing at all, I desperately called Aeron.

 ** _" Aeron! I'm stuck in quicksand! Help! "_**

He didn't respond, probably still mad I snapped at him.

 ** _" Please! I'm sorry! "_**

I felt movement.

 ** _" Sorry huh? Guess I should help you…"_**

 ** _" Yes, please Aeron! "_**

 ** _" Fine. Don't fight, stop moving. "_**

I did what he said.

 ** _" You are going to need to get you your back. "_**

 ** _" Are you crazy? "_**

 ** _" Oop, guess you don't need my help…"_**

 ** _" Sorry! "_**

I did what he said and to my surprise I was floating and my legs came back up!

 ** _" Now do the doggie paddle on your back to that river bank over there. "_**

Doing this, I was able to swim and get out of the quicksand.

I was as dirty as hell, covered in muck and who knows what.

 ** _" There's a small waterfall over there, "_** Aeron said in a monotone voice.

I cleaned myself off as well as my clothes, I was able to quickly dry myself off as well. So within minutes I was ready to go, however I felt deep shame.

 ** _" Aeron? I'm sorry for snapping at you, you helped me back there. "_**

 ** _" Yeah well, my job is to keep you alive and not dead in whatever way possible so I would have helped you anyway. "_**

 ** _" That doesn't mean I should treat you bad. "_**

 ** _" No more sappy stuff, grab you hat and rope that you conveniently dropped when you fell off the cliff. "_**

 ** _" Whatever you say Aeron, "_** I saw with a small smile,

 **Line Break**

We continued to go on, every now and then there would be another trap or some type of room with artifacts or soemthing.

Aeron would point stuff out and I didn't have the heart to shut him up after the way I treated him earlier.

Suddenly, we heard sounds of scuffling. I immediately hit behind a large rock.

" Move it Joe! The boss wants us to find those boots as soon as possible! " A guy seemed to have said this.

" Damn right I do, " the new voice snarled.

" You two are extremely slow, if we do not find those boots, that means no money for you two. "

" No, no boss! We'll definetly find those boots, " the two henchman said.

 ** _" Other people are looking for the boots as well, "_** Aeron whispers even though I'm the only one who can hear him.

 ** _" Yeah, what do I do? "_**

 ** _" Take em out. "_**

 ** _" You sure? They seem like regular mortals. "_**

 ** _" Yeah, bad evil mortals taking a precious artifact and selling it to the highest bidder. "_**

 ** _" Fine. "_**

Quickly, I made myself visible right in front of them. For a couple of seconds we just stared at each other.

The person who looked to be in charge and pointed a gun at me, " Who in the world are you? "

" I'm a guy looking for the same thing you are, except that I will actually use it. "

The guy narrowed his eyes, " Your looking for the Boots of Agility? "

" Correct. "

" And you want to use it? "

" Yes. "

The guy burst out laughing for no apparent reason. Not wanting to feel left out, the henchman burst out laughing even though they probably. Heck I didn't know what he was laughing about.

 ** _" Why the heck is he laughing? "_** Aeron seemed perplexed.

 ** _" No idea. "_**

" You-you think you can use the Boots of Agility? " He burst out laughing again.

" I'm sorry for laughing, it's just the Boots would be worn out and they don't even work! They're just an artifact! And even if it could work, it has all this heebly jeebly that only the " worthy " could wear it. Still, I cannot allow you to get those boots, " the man drew a saber from his shealth.

" Let's dance then, your goons can't intefere. "

" Bo and Joe stand in the sidelines, I will make this man pay for stopping us. "

" Bo and Joe? Is your name Flo? "

 ** _" Nice one! "_**

 ** _" Thanks. "_**

The man seethed, " You talk big, can you back that up? "

I uncapped Riptide, " You'll see how well I back it up. "

We both circled each other, both of us waiting for the other to make a move.

Suddenly my the man lunged for a thrust. Immediately I parried it and then we were off.

Parrying another thrust, we exchanged blows and glances. This guy was good for a mortal, but he was no where near my level.

 ** _" Quit playing with him! "_**

 ** _" Let me have my fun. "_**

 ** _" Just end it, this is just sad! "_**

 ** _" Coming from the guy who likes to watch his enemies suffer as they choke on poison! "_**

 ** _" That's different! "_**

I was getting bored as well, so I quickly dodged a thrust and lunged in knocking his sword away. His goons rushed in, but I sent to jabs that left them sprawling.

I walked toward him, with my sword swinging.

" Please don't hurt me! I have a map! Just take it! "

" A map huh? "

 **Done! I know I said three, but how about one more! Next chapter will be the climax of the Indiana Jackson series. Terrible I know ;). Please fav, follow, and review!**

 **See you guys on Friday or Saturday! With long chapters!**


	24. Chapter 24

**And I'm back with chapter 24! First I've gotta thank all of you guys! We have finally hit. 10,000 views! I never imagine my story to get so far! It's amazing! So many views in just one month! You guys are the best!**

 **I'll answer a review now from Void! Void you can't, no map is completely accurate but the one that Percy got is pretty dang accurate. Percy can use his instincts whenever he thinks it is a little off.**

 **That's it! Please enjoy chapter 24!**

 _ **Chapter 24**_

I was mostly stumbling around before, with only my instincts and Aeron guiding me for time to time. Now I actually had a decent map. Not setting a trap every time I stepped was a big relief.

The map was a little wrong, but it didn't matter too much. Dodging traps had became some what easier after I did a couple dozen times.

Anyway, I was worried about the mortals I had left back there. There was nothing to tie them with, of course I had my rope, but Aeron didn't me tie them up with it.

" _**Your rope is going to come in handy later! "**_

" _**It was going to be handy tying the baddies up, but noooo. Apparently, ropes have better uses than to be used the way they are supposed to be used! Actually tying things! "**_

" _**You'll thank me later. "**_

" _**Yeah right. "**_

I stopped at a place where the map was extremely vague about where to do. There were three separate pathways in front of me and the map had a bunch of scribbles and questions marks around this area.

The only thing I could make out clearly was a sentence that read, " _Area? Unknown. Passage? Unknown. Proceed with extreme caution. "_

It took me a couple of minutes to decipher that text as well because of my dyslexia. Everything else was either much too hard to read or unreadable.

" _**What do you think it means? "**_

" _**I think that the map as no idea where you need to go. So, I think you're screwed, "**_ he said cheerfully.

" _**Thanks for your vote of confidence. Is there anything you sense that could help me figure out which path I should go? "**_

" _**Well, I'm detecting a large amount of poison in the inner left pathway. So let's go that way! "**_

" _**How about no. "**_

" _**Fine, but that's about it. I can't sense anything else. "**_

" _**Guess I'll have to do it myself, "**_ I say in an exasperated tone.

Positioning myself in front of the farthest tunnel on the right, I threw an ice bit down the tunnel.

Almost immediately, I heard in smash against something and I heard a couple of disturbing noises come right after that.

Definitely not that one. I quickly walked over and positioned myself in front of the farthest left tunnel.

I fired another ice bit and prepared myself for what could come.

Suddenly, the ice bit reversed its course like it was blown back and it was headed staright for my head.

Acting quickly, I lept to the side. The ice bit nailed the wall behind me.

I dusted myself off and walked over to the last tunnel. It was this or nothing, and I was really hoping I didn't have to take a risk with those other tunnels.

" _Please, please, work! "_

" _**Please, please, don't work! "**_

" _**Shut up. "**_

" _**Kidding. "**_

I threw the ice bit into the final tunnel and I braced myself, expecting the worst.

Unexpectedly, I heard nothing. The ice bit seemed to have flown straight through the tunnel with no bumps or bruises.

I had found my tunnel.

 **Line Break**

The tunnel was surprisingly clean. No mishaps, the path was clear, nothing bumpy, didn't smell to unpleasant...The first tunnel that actually felt that way.

It was clear that I was getting close to something, but in all the adventure stories I've heard about, watched, tried to read, and experienced all say that it should be getting harder.

Maybe for once I would get a good path.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

" _**You really need to stop jinxing yourself. "**_

" _**Shut up, shut up! I need to run! "**_ I quickly made my way through the tunnel that led into a room with another tunnel leading further into wherever I was headed.

With all my luck, it seemed I used too much of it. I thought this because everywhere I stepped into the tunnel was a trap. Arrows shot at me, razor sharp spikes erupted from the ground, etc…

I stumbled through the tunnel, with the ground shaking and traps hitting me here and there. Pain was everywhere. There were arrows stuck in my arms, chests, and who knows where else.

Finally, after what seemed like hours I threw myself out of the tunnel and into the light. Everything was hurting, so I just lay there for a couple of minutes, trying to wait the pain out.

Unfortunately, waiting the pain out never worked for me. Even standing up hurt, I winced as I did so. Blood trickled down from where I was hurt making a disgusting small pool of blood at the bottom of my feet.

" _**Some of the arrows had poison in em, I'm doing my best to keep the poison from running rampage in your body, but it would help if you pull the arrows out. They have strong mystical enchantments that are keeping a lid on your powers. Normally, you would be fine, but right now you are not, "**_ Aeron said solemnly and seriously.

" _**Yeah, I-I'm getting to it. Just let me rest a little, "**_ I was so freaking tired, I needed a nap.

" _**Oh no you don't. If you're not gonna do it, I'll do it for you. "**_

I felt Aeron taking control, he could go right ahead. I was much too tired and worn out to complain. Hopefully, I wouldn't feel the pain now.

 **Line Break**

 **Aeron's POV(Extremely short)**

Finally, I can get some work done. I felt Percy sleeping peacefully in his mind. Good, the boy deserved it.

Time to get to work. I looked down at all the punctures and arrows in Percy's(mine as well). Thankfully I had a much better pain resistance than Percy so it didn't hurt too much. Just a throbbing pain everywhere.

Acting quickly, I took out all the arrows and whatever else that was doing damage to Percy. Taking them out did hurt a little more and I had to make sure that I wasn't puncturing an artery when I did so.

Soon, all the harmful stuff was out and away from Percy. I could feel all of Percy's cuts and bruises closing up as his natural water in his blood healed his wounds.

I couldn't let Percy get hurt again.

Willing Percy back in control, I receded back into where I stayed most of the time.

I have to do what I have to do.

 **Line Break**

 **Percy POV**

I could feel myself regaining power. Steadily, I rose and checked out my wounds. They were healing and almost gone.

Good, I could continue on.

There was one more pathway that the map specified. Maybe this time I'll come to where the Boots are.

I made my way to the pathway, this time wary of all the traps. After I cleared the final pathway, my eyes widened.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

" Wow…"

 **Done! Sorry for it being short and not finishing the plot! It's just too fun to write! I promise to finish next chapter next week.**

 **Please review, fav, and follow and I will see you guys next week!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I'm back for chapter 25! I've also got a pretty big announcement. Don't worry, I'm not stopping the story or anything. It's something completely different. I finally have a beta! Yup, it's true. Finally, you guys probably won't see any more mistakes because my beta's gonna get rid of the flaws in my story xD. Her name's Silverfyre16 and she might introduce herself in a B/N below either after my A/N or after the chapter ends, her choice. She is also an amazing writer and I suggest reading her Chaos's Winter story.**

 **Stuff she will do: Editing and fixing my grammar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes, giving me ideas for my story, making my story flow more, she might write some...In general she will make my story 10x times better.**

 **Now I'll answer some reviews!**

 **AnnaUnicorn, I'm flattered you like my characters so much! Thank you! You will definitely see more Aeron POV and it will definitely be longer. You will also see Annabeth X Aeron in later chapters and I am honored that you think of them. He loves three people including Percy and you hit the nail on the head on the two people. I think Aeron is pronounced a-E-ron.**

 **Sudush, yeah I'm gonna lay low on the cliffies.**

 **CH40T1C, I'm a dude lol. And thanks and I took your tip ;).**

 **That's it, enjoy chapter 25!**

 _ **Chapter 25**_

 **Percy POV**

The sight of what I saw in front of me was simply astounding and breathtaking. What I saw before me was an underground palace of sorts.

It looked old and looked like it had been down here for centuries, but the vastness of it made me forget about that fact.

With massive walls, imposing archer towers and impressive architecture (Annabeth was really rubbing off of me), it looked dangerous. Plus, it had a drawbridge. The palace itself looked menacing, casting shadows over the ground and looming impossibly high, having multiple floors.

The cavern stretched to a new height to accommodate it. As far as I could tell, there weren't any windows, and bare stone was the only thing the palace was made of. The water was murky, and I was pretty sure there weren't any beautiful mermaids swimming down there. More like crocodiles and piranhas or something like that.

 _ **"Wow, nice digs!"**_

 _ **"Yeah, it looks pretty amazing, but this palace probably has even more traps and deadly thingies that could kill me and you. The Boots are in there,"**_ I caution.

 _ **"This place looks so cool. I don't know what you are all worried about. If I'm right from my previous experiences with castles, there's probably some loot in one of the chambers…"**_

 _ **"No! We aren't here to steal! Plus, I don't need money."**_

 _ **"Aren't you technically stealing the Boots? I have no moral objections against that, but isn't that true?"**_

 _ **"Uh…That's different**_. _ **"**_ I had nothing to say. He had me there.

 _ **"Uh huh, I totally believe you,"**_ he said in a knowing voice.

 _ **"Shut up, let's just find those boots."**_

 _ **"Lead the way, Perce."**_

 _ **"Don't call me that!"**_

 _ **"Sure thing, Perce."**_

I walked over the creaky drawbridge, ignoring Aeron moving around in my head. The wood looked like it had been eaten by termites twenty times over and had holes irregularly placed on it. If the bridge broke, I would fall into the moat surrounding the castle and possibly get eaten by monsters.

So I took careful steps as I crossed over.

As I neared the end, I quickly jumped and landed to stable ground, grateful and amazed that I hadn't died yet. I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked forward and realized I would have to break the gate that prevents intruders from entering.

It was made out of what looked to me like steel, and had heavy locks. It was plain, and there were sharp barbs on the tips of the steel points. I pushed it, but it just made a creaking sound and didn't budge an inch.

 _ **"I suggest you splash some water on it and wait for it to rust."**_

 _ **"First non-poison related sentence you've said. And how will that work? The rust will just glue it in place."**_

 _ **"…I have my moments."**_

Focusing back on the gate, I summoned an intense stream of water from the nasty moat and focused on the weakest point of the gate, narrowing the pressure onto each bar. As I suspected, the bars ripped under pressure, allowing me easy access.

I carefully made myself into the palace while avoiding the sharp parts of the broken gate. After I was inside, I headed towards the main door.

Wary of traps, I tried to minimize the amount of ground I touched as well as locking carefully at my surroundings.

Nothing so far. I quietly crept onwards till I reached the main door. Using my ice powers, I tested for traps by applying pressure on the door with ice.

Once again, there was nothing.

Maybe I was being paranoid for no reason at all. Putting my hands on the door, I pushed it open. It creaked open as I stood there.

Peering in, I saw many different rooms and a long hallway that had the rooms aligned on the side. On the right I saw a staircase that led upstairs.

It was surprisingly empty and quiet. A little too quiet for me. It was eerily quiet and I didn't like that one bit.

 _ **"Look in the rooms."**_

 _ **"What if it is dangerous?"**_

 _ **"Please, the only thing that is spooky about this place is that I see way too many dust bunnies. Where's the cleaning service, huh?"**_

Shaking off the bad feeling I had, I checked the rooms. Every single one on the first floor was strangely empty.

 _ **"Huh,"**_ Aeron said.

I headed upstairs, noting the stone stairs and how it seemed fragile. There were more rooms on the second floor. This time there were things like toys and books dusted with dust, but it only strengthened my belief in the creepiness of this house.

In every single room, there was a dining table with chairs that had cobwebs stuck to all of them and dust everywhere. It looked as if they hadn't been used for a long time.

The tables were still decorated, but the colours of the cloths had faded away, and the mantle pieces drooped. A few shrivelled flowers were in glass vases. What was probably meant to be filled with life was now just empty.

 _ **"Still not creepy enough for you?"**_

 _ **"Please. This is child's play."**_

The staircase continued up. From the way I saw it, there was probably four levels in total. So one more after this next one.

More rooms and a single hallway like before. I cautiously wandered down the corridor, looking at the number of doors. When I opened the first one, I let out a startled gasp.

It was a bedroom. I saw several children's toys that were covered in cobwebs, and a picture frame on a table.

Picking it up, I saw a couple of young boys and girls that all looked happy. A few adults were standing in the background, having their arms thrown around each other and smiling. What had happened to them? What exactly was this place?

It was the same for every other room, except for the bedrooms on the end that looked like they held beds for older people, like the adults. This floor seemed to be for bedrooms, the first for guests, second for dining (or third, I had completely lost track) and the last one for relaxing.

 _ **"To think that Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus and defeater of Hyperion, Kronos, Iapetus, and Gaea thinks this is scary is so absurd it's hilarious."**_

 _ **"Can you stop? The next room is the final room. "**_

I climbed the last set of stairs and ended up with a massive room that was empty except for one glass display case in the middle. Rushing towards it, I looked for the Boots. Nothing, the display case was empty. There weren't any other ancient artefacts either.

"Where the heck are the Boots?!"

"Right here," I whirled around to see where the voice had come from when a man stepped out of the shadows.

"How are you here? I left you back there!" I was horrified. It was the same person who I beat and left back in the Labyrinth.

What was worse was the he was carrying a pair of boots that radiated mystical energy, which were completely black with laces.

"Why would I let this opportunity go to waste? You made a blunder not tying me up. And for taking that map. "

I was confused. "The map helped me."

"That map had a much longer and dangerous route here while I used the faster and easier one," he said triumphantly.

I growled. "Doesn't matter, I'll get those boots from you."

He grinned, "Do you not know the story behind these boots? Once, this palace was full of family, love, and peace, and laughter. Then these stupid boots came up. Everyone wanted them. And everyone fought for them. It tore the family apart, and by tore I mean they literally tore each other to pieces. Now this castle is empty, devoid of any life. I would know. I was the little boy who survived. "

His creepy grin grew wider. "And now I will finally be able to use these Boots! I will force the Boots to allow me to wield them. This will teach you a lesson to try to steal these."

He stepped into the boots. My eyes widened as the man screamed in pain before finally stopping.

Power radiated from him. He looked at me with satisfaction.

And then he rushed at me so fast I couldn't even process it.

"Shit."

He was fast, not Quicksilver or Flash fast, but about-to-kick-my-butt fast. He completely outmaneuvered me and began delivering punishing, fast blows.

A kick there, a punch there, I couldn't even defend myself adequately. I had to slow him down somehow.

I took more punches before I took my chance. Grabbing his arm, I flung him backwards. Stumbling, he was off balance.

Immediately, I took advantage. This time I was the one delivering the blows, I couldn't use my power to hurt him, but I could use my fists.

It only lasted a few seconds, but the man got back in control. But this time, he was slower.

I acted upon this and did what I did before over and over again. Soon, he was stumbling all around the place, stomping heavily on the floor, and making the walls shake from the force I threw him with.

Quickly, I stepped in and used a devastating uppercut that knocked him out for good, making him smash into a pillar.

The whole palace seemed to tremble as I did so, the pillar slowly falling.

 _ **"Get the Boots and go!"**_ Aeron shouted.

I grabbed the boots from the man's feet and rushed out as the palace trembled and broke apart.

Using my powers, I was able to get myself away from the house and just in time as well. The entire palace collapsed in on itself, crumbling apart and sending up smoke.

"Rest in peace," I said to the dead family as I headed back out of the Labyrinth. This was one experience I wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

 **How was it? I tried to make it sound scary and ominous.**

 **Remember to review! Next chapter will explain what the Boots do.**

 **Bye guys!**

 **A note from Silverfyre16: I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to make this one even better than usual. I've started to beta this story, as it explains in the AN. I can't make it perfect, since I myself just started to write but I tried my best. Here's to later chapters!**


	26. Chapter 26

**And I'm back for chapter 26! I probably would have posted earlier, but I have been fighting a severe sore throat and a bad case of the cold. Wish me a happy recovery guys!**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and such. Really means a lot.**

 **That's about it, if Silverfyre wants to add anything, she'll put her B/N on the bottom. By the way, she made some amazing edits to my original last chapter. 10x times better.**

 **Enjoy chapter 26!**

 ** _Chapter 26_**

 **Percy POV**

I kissed the ground after I made it back from the Labyrinth, I half expected I would end up in Ireland or something. I did pass a room that looked suspiciously Ireland-like, I thought I saw a leprechaun statue and a pot of gold or something…

Anyway, it was good being back in the sunlight. I ended up somewhere in Arizona, Phoenix, and lingered around some beaches.

It was nice to be near water again after being stuck in the stifling darkness of the castle. I wanted to take a small break before rushing into madness blindly again.

 ** _"Can we go back underground?"_** Aeron asked me, sounding surprisingly serious.

 ** _"You're kidding me, right?"_**

 ** _"Uh…"_**

 ** _"No way. I need to get back home, take a nice long shower, eat and nap until it's not possible for me to sleep any longer. I'm way too exhausted to go through something like that again."_**

 ** _"C'mon, I have to watch you drool?!"_**

 ** _"That's not very nice."_**

 ** _"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up. Listening to your thoughts about food is so boring."_**

Before I left for Brooklyn, I made sure I had the Boots safe and secure. If I lost them, Pontus would have my hide.

It took me an hour or so, but I reached the airport with no hurdles at all. I managed to acquire a seat by using the Mist to my advantage. I would have much preferred using a boat or car, but I needed to get back home as quickly as possible.

If it meant flying in Zeus' domain, then so be it.

Finally, I would get back to Brooklyn. When was the last time I was actually in Manhattan, just chilling around with friends? This quest was taking a lot out of me and I still wasn't allowed to see Annabeth or any of my friends.

I knew it was for a good cause, but homesickness did always get the best of me. That was partly why I refused Apollo's request to help him with that troublesome daughter of Demeter, Meg. I wondered how they were doing.

 ** _"You know you aren't supposed to contact your friends or tell them where you are on this quest,"_** Aeron said to me.

 ** _"Since when did you get obsessed with rules?"_**

 ** _"Just get to Brooklyn quick, Perce. I wanna know what the boots do!"_**

 ** _"It's obvious. Their capabilities are most likely speed and agility, as their name suggests."_**

My flight was called and that saved me from Aeron, time to finally get back to my cozy apartment.

Line Break

I did exactly what I wanted to do, and I made sure to drink coffee and eat some blue cookies that I made. Living on my own had me cooking and tonight's dinner was ravioli that I found a recipe for on the Internet. Of course, it took me thirteen tries before I finally managed to make a slightly burned batch. The others were piles of black, charred noodles from my very, very awful attempts. How was my mom so good at this?

I was just about to dig in before Pontus interrupted me.

"Hello, Percy."

He appeared next to the table, leaning on it and looking as relaxed as ever.

I nearly jumped out of my chair, dropping my fork.

"Couldn't you have waited?! I have a steaming, delicious pile of ravioli and I want to eat it," I complained.

"You can eat your ravioli later. As of now, you have four powerful items. The Boots will be a core addition to the rest of your three items. It will give you an enhanced speed boost as well as an unnatural agility boost. Flips, turns, and jumping off walls will be no problem for you. It also has other several notable characteristics. It will allow you to make decisions faster and enhance all things related to speed that benefit you. Also, the boots can have a powerful grip on the ground if just commanded. So if you ever come across something that could blow you away, the boots will protect you. "

"That's a lot of stuff for one pair of boots."

"Yes it is, can you put all of your items on please?"

I did as Pontus said, I never really had them all on so I guess now would be the time. I rummaged around in the mess of my room and eventually found the other items.

I slipped on my Cloak, put on my Gauntlets with the Gem, and finally slid my feet in the Boots. The Cloak immediately transformed into a jacket, the Gauntlets into normal leather gauntlets. The Gem stayed normal, and the Boots turned into normal sneakers. That wasn't the part I noticed, the part I noticed was the massive rush of power that flooded through my body. It was like all the items were working together or "synergized" into one whole part.

"That feels good."

"I suspected it would," Pontus said sarcastically. "After all, using four of the most powerful items in the world doesn't affect you at all. I didn't tell you to do all this without a reason. Your first major foe is ahead."

I felt a rush of exhilaration and some self-doubt. Was I ready for this? It didn't matter now; I would have to go no matter what.

"Not all of your items have been found yet, and I would have preferred it if you had more time, but thanks to certain technicalities, I was forced to act."

"Who is the enemy?"

"A primordial, his name is Aion. He is the primordial of eternity. He's been peaceful for millennia, but it seems he's decided to create a bit of... chaos. Monsters are gathering, some of the most horrifying ones in the world, and they have been terrorizing mortals and demigods alike. Gaea wasn't the only primordial who had a vendetta against the gods."

A primordial. A primordial? Was he insane? A few months of hard core training could not prepare me for an enemy who had lived since the beginning of time.

 ** _"Dude has the same name as me!"_** Aeron remarked, making his presence known.

 ** _"Being primordial of eternity could be super cool. I could control the galaxy!"_**

 ** _"First of all, his name is Aion, not Aeron. Second of all, you're never going to get outside my head."_** I retorted back to him.

"Do not worry Percy, Aion is not a fighter. He is more cowardly than he wants to appear. I suspect he will use his minions to do his dirty work for him. He has several strongholds around the world that each hold something that will weaken his power. Take care of all of them and you might be able to take him down. You'll have to infiltrate each one.

"Good luck Percy. I will be sending you the coordinates of the first stronghold tomorrow, try to get some sleep."

I wandered, dazed, to my room after Pontus disappeared without a second glance at me. I may have been strong. I may have been able to win a boxing competition, take down Norse demigods, storm the House of Life alone, battle an obsessed maniac and defeat a whole Roman legion easily. But a primordial? They were ancient and primal. They had been there since the beginning of time. They had watched over the world for so long, and they were practically ageless. The gods were mere children compared to them, and I was barely a speck of dust in comparison. I would have to train a lot harder if I wanted to last more than a second against Aion.

 **Done! I'm not gonna say anything because I might spoil important plans ;). Percy will get sidetracked a few times though…**

 **Review, review, review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Chapter 27 is here! Thanks for all the support! We hit 100 alerts, 71 favs, 126 reviews and 17,000+ views! It's amazing, and I hope you all continue to support my story and more people join in!**

 **I'll answer a couple of reviews. Thank you Reaper, Raging, Impossible, and Anna for the compliments! Means a lot.**

 **Xskhirtladze, hah thanks. I update every week.**

 **Guest, I don't like self-inserts :P.**

 **That's about it, enjoy chapter 27. If Silverfyre wants to add anything, she can.**

 _ **Chapter 27**_

 **Percy POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. They were increasing in frequency ever since I started the quest. This was the worst one yet.

The nightmare started with Camp Jupiter and Camp-Half Blood burning to the ground. Pretty average, and this was how my nightmares usually started and ended: the buildings of Rome going up in flames and the wooden cabins becoming a charred, burnt pile of wood.

However, this was different. I saw Annabeth, Mom, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Piper, Jason and so many people dying and me just staring at them, paralyzed and unable to move, frozen while I stood there, helpless.

It ended with a cruel and evil laugh.

"Take a pill of Advil."

"Thank you for the oh-so-helpful advice. You are practically a god."

Today was the day for me to visit one of Aion's strongholds, and the nightmares weren't helping with my anxiety. I stumbled into my living room and poured myself some cereal with Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Even CTC didn't help.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but Aeron...Do you really think I can take Aion down? "

"Truth or Niceties?"

"Uhh...Truth I guess?" I wanted the opinion of someone who wasn't endlessly optimistic.

"No, you're gonna fail."

" Shouldn't have asked. "

" Just kidding, just focus Percy and you can do it. "

" Much better. "

Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared next to my cereal. It was in a curvy, delicate cursive which hurt my dyslexic brain.

I made out the words with difficulty. It read, _" Hello, Percy. Your first stronghold is located Russia, in an extravagant mansion. The leader of this mansion is a Diabolos, and has his name is exactly what his nature is. Your goal is to infiltrate this mansion and pass as a guest to the massive party he is throwing. There is something that will help nullify Aion's power in his mansion. I cannot give you the exact location, as I am unsure of the specifics, and you will have to pick out the object by yourself. Good luck and I hope you succeed. ~ Pontus. "_

" Well, he believes in you, " Aaron says.

" Yeah, it does help. I'd better pack…"

I put Pontus's note in my pocket and went to my room to pack.

First things first, I put all my items one and enjoyed the rush of power I felt. It actually felt like I was invincible.

Blue cookies and soda was all I needed on this quest, which I tossed into a backpack.

I picked up a picture of Annabeth and me laughing and having fun. I smiled and put that in my other pocket.

No matter how low things go, there is always something worth fighting for.

After packing everything up, I made sure to clean my apartment to the brim. Even though I was a massive slob, I would probably appreciate it if I could come back to a clean apartment after I came back from a death-defying mission, if of course I came back at all.

Looking at my clean apartment one last time, I smoothed off my jacket/Cloak, shouldered my backpack and closed my apartment door.

This wouldn't be a short mission like all the other ones, this one would take some work.

The way to Russia through plane was already bad enough with the whole Zeus/Poseidon thing, but the legal stuff like sanctions and security checks and the million other details were already proving to be already a bore.

I was asking myself why I was going to Russia for the millionth time and even considered quitting. I had to go through severe background checks that took even longer, tapping my foot impatiently and trying to not run out of the stuffed airport screaming. If this continued, I would lose my sanity. Really.

The Mist, unfortunately, could not alter time. It barely helped with the whole process. Maybe I should ask Thalia or Hazel for some tips after I get back. If I got back.

Anyway, after the excruciating, painful, mind-numbingly boring wait, I was able to board a plane and head towards Russia.

The turbulence seemed even worse this time, and I listened to the flight attendant list all the ways you could possibly survive a plane crash in the middle of the ocean. I was the freaking son of a sea god, I didn't need lessons how to survive in the ocean.

I tried to stay awake, but my eyes were blinking and I feel into a deep sleep even with the violent rocking motion of the plane.

I opened my eyes to a world full of blackness and silver. There was nothing but black, it seemed like I was floating in space, except there was no stars. I was in normal attire; jeans and a t-shirt with none of my weapons.

Suddenly, a figure flashed in front of me.

What was ahead of me was what looked like a human. It came closer until I could see a faint outline of the figure. It looked… normal, with the shape of a tall man. As it walked over to me on an unseen surface, I made out smaller details. The man's eyes were a striking blue, with dark black hair. He looked no older than twenty-five, and was a few inches taller than me. He wore a suit, his hands shoved into his pockets casually as if he were out for a walk in the middle of nowhere. He looked at me pleasantly, scanning me with his eyes.

"Ah," he said calmly, as if it were totally normal to meet in an empty space. "So you are the one."

"What one?" I bite back, still wary. Just because he was in the form of a human didn't mean he wasn't a monster.

"The one who is wreaking havoc around the world, of course," he chuckled. "You disrupted, destroyed and took artifacts from the Romans, Egyptians, and Norse. You think you aren't the talk of the galaxy? A mysterious, cloaked figure with the power to control ice, water, earth, and poison out of all of things effortlessly, pops out of nowhere."

His tone hardens. "Of course, I know you are working for Pontus and the 'greater good'.

Perhaps I should explain myself. I am Aion, primordial of eternity. You know, the one who you are trying to defeat. Oh, don't look so shocked," he added, seeing my disbelieving expression.

"I'm not a primordial for nothing, I see everything, just like your friend Pontus does. Alas, that rickety man is growing old. His power is fading. I can already see some of his aura in you as he desperately tries to pass on his legacy."

He starts to lazily walk in a circle around me. I try to ignore him, and just stand there stiffly. If he came to me in a dream, he must have a good reason.

"Eternity is many things," he begins again, after a bit of silence.

"Eternity is time. I can rewind your life, just like that measly titan Kronos could, except I am a thousand times more powerful. "

" I can control different timelines. I can repeat a single, agonizing moment in your life and make you aware of it, and you could do absolutely nothing, helpless. "

" I can send you to a different place so you can be stuck there for 'eternity', and watch you wander endlessly. "

" Even when you die and your mortal body fades and withers, I can control your soul. You could go to Tartarus, you could go to Elysium. Who knows? I only let that god Hades have absolute power, because really, condemning innocent souls to Tartarus gets a bit boring after a while. "

"Yes, I can do absolutely anything to you, Perseus Jackson, for even considering helping Pontus take me down. But I will not. For now.

" Right now, you are innocent of a good many things. Though you have admittedly faced many horrors that many ordinary people would be unable to endure, your life is as short as a fly's to me. You have nothing on my billions of years in existence. I am older than Gaia. The only one who has a higher rank than me is Chaos herself, and that old woman hasn't bothered with this world since Gaia created it."

"You are innocent," he repeats again.

"And until you dare attack my many places of sanctuary under the orders of Pontus, I will ignore you and act as if you do not exist. "

" Trust me, it is much more preferable than the other option. Consider this a warning. Consider this deeply, for whatever actions you make concerning me, whether right or wrong, will haunt you for the rest of your life. I guarantee that. Goodbye."

He disappears into thin air, and I'm left alone in the void until I wake up in my airplane seat, sweating and wide-eyed.

 **Just so you guys know, Silverfyre helped me write like half of this. However, she never takes credit for it.**

 **Do a B/N once in a while would you Silverfyre?**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys and remember to review, fav, and follow!**


	28. Chapter 28

**And I'm here for the 28th chapter! Only two more till we reach 30 and only 12 more till we reach 40 chapters!**

 **On another note, we finally hit 20k views! Thanks so much guys! Let's aim for 50k and then 100k!**

 **I'll answer a couple of reviews…**

 **Reaper, hah. I agree. Silverfyre did a great job creating him.**

 **Ragingfire, as you said, Pontus is getting weak. Plus heavy magic veils the locations and artifacts and such and such. I plan to bring a lot of primordials in, don't you worry. I might think about your last suggestion.**

 **Anna, happy birthday and thanks!**

 **Sudush, thanks!**

 **Guest, will do.**

 **That's about it! Enjoy chapter 28 and if Silverfyre wants to use her B/N, she can!**

 _ **Chapter 28**_

 **Percy POV**

I bet you could imagine how I felt when I reached Russia.

Nervous, worried, scared, and a ton of other emotions all mixed in. None of them included confidence, happiness, or any other feel good emotions.

My mission had really begun, and my enemy had already threatened to take action if I tried to attack him. Emphasis on tried.

Aion didn't seem to have any doubt about him crushing me like a gnat, and he was probably right in feeling that way.

 _ **"**_ _**Don't worry about it, you have me to protect you. Remember, if you're severely wounded or critical, I take over. It's like having two lives! "**_

 _ **"**_ _**Great, I have to entrust my second life on a maniac with poison powers who supports Aion because his name his similar to his own. "**_

 _ **"**_ _**That was a low blow, I don't support him! I just like his name! "**_

 _ **"**_ _**Yeah, whatever…"**_

I was moody and not really in the mood for a conversation. So sue me if I was a little harsh with Aeron.

Pontus had booked me a hotel that was apparently very close to the mansion, sending another note informing me of the location and my room number.

I took a taxi and went over to the hotel.

This entire town/area/place was pretty rich just by itself. Everybody wore rich clothes and jewelry. Not to mention the fancy restaurants and movie theaters.

But that didn't really bother me, what bothered me was the evil glint in a lot of the mortals eyes'. They looked like they would do anything and throw anybody under the bus to further their agenda. These people were almost, if not as bad, as the monsters.

Of course, the monsters that I did see through the mist wore fancy clothes and stuff like that too.

Suddenly, my taxi stopped.

" This is your hotel sir, " the driver said to me. I thanked the driver and paid him.

As I got out of the car, I was dumbstruck by the size and elegance of the hotel. The hotel itself was bigger than the Empire State Building! It must have cost a fortune, for once I might be actually be able to sleep in a comfy bed.

I basically sleepwalked through the door, drained of energy from the plane flight, and checked in. I didn't do my usual routine checks for monsters, I was too tired. It might've been a bad decision, but by this point, I didn't care. Finally, I arrived at my room on the fifth floor. Why did elevators take so long?

As soon as I entered the room, I passed out on my bed, tossing my baggage aside.

 **Line Break**

 **Percy POV**

" Ahhhh, that was an amazing sleep, " I say stretching my arms and yawning.

I had slept during the whole night, and now it was daytime. Sunlight filtered through the thin curtains.

I took an actual survey of my hotel room, and saw that my bed was tucked into a corner. A cabinet with a small TV was at the front of the room, with a desk on the opposite side.

A yellow lamp was on it with a notepad and a pen. The chair looked comfy, and was big, white and plush. A sofa with cushions completed the whole outlook.

No reaction or answer from Aeron.

I remembered what I said yesterday, no wonder Aeron was pissed at me.

 _ **"**_ _**Sorry dude, I was really tired and I put all my pent up moodiness on my favorite person in my head. "**_ I said to him.

 _ **I felt a stirring in my head.**_

 _ **"**_ _**You really mean that? "**_

 _ **"**_ _**Yep, friends again? "**_

 _ **"...Fine. Just don't make me mad again. "**_

 _ **"**_ _**Will do. "**_

Since that was over, I could focus on the task ahead.

 _ **"**_ _**Let's get to work. "**_

I actually went over the hotel this time, taking out any unsuspecting monsters in the hotel that could be detrimental to my mission. Covering up monster deaths was one thing the Mist could actually do.

After I did that, I returned to my hotel room and went over the plans.

My goal was to infiltrate the mansion and pass off as a guest or something else. I just had to get in there and stay in there.

Diabolos, the mansion owner, was a trusted ally of Aion and apparently had a powerful tool that would help disable Aion's power.

Unfortunately, I had to do this without Aion noticing it was me.

 _ **"**_ _**How about you let me do it? "**_

 _ **"...What? "**_

 _ **"**_ _**Yep, let me do it. I look nothing like you, plus I got the evil thing going on. Trust me Percy, I can handle this. "**_

 _ **"**_ _**Hell no! I'm sorry Aeron, but I can't do it! Pontus entrusted me with the mission, not you! "**_

 _ **"**_ _**Percy, like I said before, I look nothing like you. Aion promised to take action and he will if you are the one carrying out this mission! Let me do it! "**_

 _ **"**_ _**Fine, but is there any way I can see what you are doing? "**_

 _ **"**_ _**There is, but it takes time and practice. I might be able to do it without any of those things one time. If I do it anymore...You don't wanna now. "**_

 _ **"**_ _**Alright...Aeron, I'm trusting you with this mission. Please don't fail me. "**_

 _ **"**_ _**I won't Perce. "**_

I took a deep breath and relinquished control of everything except my conscious like Aeron instructed me to do.

Suddenly, everything was black.

Aeron was in control now.

 **Aeron POV**

I blinked, the world coming into focus. I might have had a viewpoint from Percy's head, but I could never move on my own. I could feel Percy now in his head, resting. He wasn't active, and I was controlling his body's movements.

I flexed my fingers, taking a step. The room wasn't very big, but it would do. I went into the bathroom and looked at my own reflection.

It differed a lot from Percy's.

My green eyes were now darker, having a bit of brown and a touch of purple in there. Of course, my " poisonous " deadly green bit of my eyes was there as well. Percy's normal scary eyes were now 10 times more dangerous. The wolf stare she always talks about? That's my normal look.

A scar also appeared on my right cheek(don't ask on how I got it). My hair was neater and not as wild as his, and my features were sharper and much more harsh. And of course, my deadly smirk.

A big step from Percy's soft-hearted appearance.

Percy's items also changed to suit my appearance. And that was a big difference. The Gauntlets changed into a black and silver color, the Gem a sickly purple, the Cloak increased in darkness, and the Boots turned full on nightmare black.

I would have to lay low if I didn't want Aion and his minions on me, thankfully the items did change into normal clothes, but they still kept those traits.

I travelled down to the lobby, striding out by the glass doors, breathing in the fresh air. One trait I shared with Percy was that we never liked being in cramped spaces or being restrained. People were shouting in Russian, and I couldn't really understand them. The sun's rays were flickering, and a breeze blew by me. Not hot, but not cold either. The perfect weather.

I decided not to take a cab this time. Percy's body was plenty strong enough to run a few miles.

It must've looked strange; a teen running down the streets of downtown Russia as if he was

taking a casual daily run. I didn't feel anything strange, being born in Tartarus I was much used to harsher conditions.

Now, all that remained was just to scope out the mansion. I certainly did not trust myself to attack the mansion in this form. Who knew what damage I could wreak in this place? Percy would be the one attacking, with me advising him. I could just study the interior design and let Percy know what traps to look out for.

Satisfied with my plan, I started to run faster. Then, I realized that Pontus had never given Percy clear, exact instructions on how to actually find the mansion. He had just said it was close to the hotel we were staying in.

Thinking that it was around a five mile radius of the hotel, I prepared myself for a long day of running.

 **Done! Sorta filler, but the next chapter is going to be extremely interesting.** **Gonna throw in some curveballs.**

 **I wanna apologize for the severe lateness of this chapter. Won't get into it, just enjoy.**

 **Like always, please fav, follow, and review.**

 **Silverfyre, take it away!**

 **B/N: I just continued writing where Percy blacks out and Aeron takes control. Not my best, but whatever. I won't be doing a lot of B/Ns, only when something important comes up.**


	29. Author's Note: DON'T WORRY!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm so late in posting chapters. I've decided to take a short break or a " hiatus. " Not really cause I'll post the new chapter on Sat or Sun.**

 **I just have to get some work done and we'll be back in the groove of things!**

 **Thx for understanding guys, and I promise after life evens out again, my postings will be much more even ;).**

 **~ XenonOmega**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yes, yes! I finally got around to writing the latest chapter! Chapter 28 is here folks! After a three day break, I'm gonna try to get back in the swing of things. Enjoy this chapter, next one will be next week.**

 **Without further ado, presenting...Chapter 29!**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 _ **Chapter 29**_

 **Aeron POV**

I was enjoying myself as I ran towards the mansion. The last time I was in control was to get info from some monsters and I didn't really notice all too much. Now I could see the sun shining and the birds chirping quite clearly, and my sharp eyesight noted a lot of things.

 _ **"**_ _**Focus, Aeron, "**_ Percy said sounding really woozy. He must have been really sapped of energy when we switched places to be so tired.

 _ **"**_ _**I will, Perce, just get some rest. That thing we did used a lot of your energy. "**_

 _ **"**_ _**No...Yeeeahhh, maybe I'll take a short nap, "**_ he said drowsily.

And then he promptly fell asleep.

Haha, funny.

Anyway, the mansion was in view. Gleaming marble walls, star studded windows, the size of it was unreal… Not impressive. I had seen a lot better. Surprisingly, in Tartarus, everyone seemed to want to build the grandest palace right smack in the middle of hell itself.

As I approached the palace, my radar sense was tingling. A lot of bad people and monsters were around here, and I was tempted to go all Terminator on them: you know, destroy everything.

" Reconnaissance mission, Aeron. No killing today, " I tell myself. I was probably going to break that little, insignificant rule, but who cares? Oh yeah, maybe the killed.

Now, on to the next problem: how was I going to get in?

Guards (monsters, they weren't fooling anyone, I could see their ugly snouts) were everywhere. I was maybe one block away, and guards were here.

How tight was the security here?

Not to mention the helicopters up in the air and what looked like a reinforced, massive, barbed electrical fence surrounding the entire mansion. Getting into that mansion would not be a piece of cake.

I remembered what Pontus told Percy.

" Blend in. Stay undercover, act like a guest or whatever else. "

I didn't have an invitation card, which looked like it was needed when I looked at the entrance, as well as your retina and fingerprints as well apparently…

Being 100% certain that if I went any closer to the mansion I would be searched, frisked, and interrogated, I closed my eyes and let the poison consume me.

Now, there were different types of poison. Some were designed to inflict maximum pain, and others for a slow, agonizing death. Not only did they differ in ingredients, their appearance also changed. Not all poison was a bright purple. Geez, people, if it was, no one, and I mean no one, would be able to slip it into drinks from wine to orange juice.

Since poison only helped me and didn't harm me, I had chosen one that made me blend into the background. It was see through, just like water. One side effect was there was a tiny rippling in the air where I was. The amount of energy this was taking me would mean that I wouldn't be able to hold this indefinitely

.

Using the Cloak of Purity and my poison cloak, I was able to slip past a lot of guards, walk down the road, and go around the back of the mansion.

As soon as I got there, my invisibility cloak disappeared and I landed on the ground, out of breath and energy. Quickly getting up, I hid in the shadows as a helicopter and guard passed overhead.

Suddenly, a door that I hadn't noticed appeared out of the back. They did a pretty good job of concealing it so thieves, burglars, and people sent to retrieve an artifact for the primordial Pontus couldn't get in.

" Hey, you, you're the new chef Frankie sent over to prepare the feast for the boss right? " A voice said that seemed to be coming from the door.

I had hit the jackpot! My way into the mansion was right in front of me.

" Ye-Yeah, " I said, trying to seem nervous and insecure. Trying to seem like a dumb child was pretty hard for me.

" Well get in here bozo, your two minutes late! And the boss really doesn't like it when his employees are late. "

I faked a gulp, " Yes sir, coming right away. "

The figure made a door appear literally out of the fence, it looked like it had just materialized there.

Stumbling towards the figure, a large hand reached out and grabbed me. Soon I was into the mansion. It was extremely dark.

" Umm...If you don't mind me asking, how did you create that door out of nowhere? And why is this hallway so dark? "

" The boss installed a couple of secret doors that only his chosen can open. This hallway is dark because the boss likes to give a sense of darkness and his supremacy over us. It gets much better in a couple of seconds, you don't seem to be affected though…"

" I've lived in the dark for a long time. Nothing really scares me much now, " I say with a ring of truth.

The figure didn't answer. Suddenly, he led me through several twists and turns before finally stopping.

A blinding light appeared as I cover my eyes. In front of me, I saw a lot of people in weird chef hats (monsters as well) running around, banging pots and pans, and making food.

I was in the kitchen. I turned to my guide and I finally got a good look at him.

A Cyclop, chef's hat, and a KISS THE COOK apron do not go well together. Not to self, tell Tyson when baking, avoid the big oversized apron.

Anyway, he steered me deeper into what seemed like a kitchen that was like 4 times bigger than Percy's apartment.

He got me to what seemed like my cooking area. I had the works, apron, hat, spatula...It was like watching SpongeBob flip patties all over again.

Except this time, I was SpongeBob, the people of Bikini Bottom that I was feeding were blood thirsty monsters and mortals, and Mr. Krab was a Cyclops.

" Get to work! I expect to see great cakes, splendid cookies, scrumptious brownies and much more in an hour! " Mr. Krab yelled at everyone in the kitchen.

Some people (aka monsters) threw him sour looks and looked as if they would much rather wrestle him to the ground than bake a perfect soufflé. Thankfully, no monster had scented Percy out yet. Maybe it was because I was currently the one controlling his body, and I definitely didn't count as a demigod.

If I didn't kill them, diabetes soon would.

At this time, I also felt Percy touch my mind, a bit bleary from waking up from his brief nap.

 _ **"Uh, Aeron?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, Perce? What?"**_

 _ **"I'm a failure at cooking. Just thought I should mention that. I burnt water once."**_

 _ **"Isn't that impossible since you're a son of Poseidon?"**_

 _ **"It should be, yeah."**_

 _ **"Leave it to me."**_

I felt Percy gulp in anticipation at all the raw meat spread out in front of me. There was also some sea food included, and I felt him turn green.

 _ **"Dude, please don't throw up mentally in my head. That would be really gross."**_

His only response was a gurgling sound. Great, a great demigod and the hero of Olympus throwing up at the sight of seafood. How had this dude survived Tartarus, again?

I started flipping some meat, then started to take the hamburger buns out, sliced some lettuce, applied some cheese and added ketchup and some onion rings.

Soon after, I was stationed at the dessert table, and started frosting cupcakes at top speed with blue icing, and put rainbow coloured sprinkles on. I kneaded some dough, tossed a salad, fried some chicken, and continued working.

 _ **"Whoa, Aeron, why didn't you tell me you were a master chef?"**_

 _ **"Eh… it never really crossed my mind until now."**_

 _ **"When did you learn all of this?"**_ Percy sounded amazed, and I guessed that was normal for him since all demigods that weren't children of Demeter were super lousy cooks.

Before this, Percy had survived on take-out and his mom Sally's blue chocolate chip cookies.

 _ **"You pick up a few tricks in Tartarus and in somebody's mind here and there."**_

 _ **"That's it; from now on you're cooking."**_

" _**Or I could just teach you…"**_

 **BN: wow, I'm shocked I'm actually using one now. I just started writing after the Percy touched his mind sentence.**

 **A/N: Yes I'm a day late. Sorry about that guys! Enjoy this chapter guys! Next one will be the usual time!**


	31. AN: Dealing with some problems

**A/N-**

 **FIRST OF ALL, ONCE AGAIN, DO NOT WORRY. I AM NOT CANCELING THE STORY ANY TIME SOON.**

As the title says...

Man I feel like a jerk for doing this, but yeah I'm in a terrible mood and I am severely tired. This none of your guys' fault, but mine.

Got a lot of problems to deal with, but after things level out I'll probably get back to writing when Spring Break arrives which is one week.

Sorry for not explaining this better, but I will say that things aren't going to be good with my relationship with my parents. It's already been on a razor thin line, and what just happened might make it worse.

So yeah, both my stories have been put on a 1(hopefully)week hiatus. Gonna be noticing my betas and such.

Hope you guys can understand, writing has to be put on hold for a week or two...

Bye and see you guys in a week

~ XenonOmega


	32. Chapter 32

**And I'm back for chapter...Uhh 29 or 30 I think? Lol, my math is messed up or I am just brain farting in my A/N's…**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the support. Things have leveled out pretty well, but it is still is pretty tense…**

 **Kills to have so much work before spring break.**

 **Enjoy this chapter and Silver will be doing her normal beta stuff.**

 _ **Chapter 29(there we go)**_

 **Aeron POV**

While I was cooking and baking, I told Percy some tips on how to be a good cook. Hard to believe, but cooking is a life skill. It's amazing how so many people survive everyday when they can't make a decent meal.

How did humans survive before pizza delivery was invented?

Oh wait, they didn't. That explains the Ice Age.

 _ **" Now Percy, if you wanna be a good hubby to your girlfriend and soon to be wife, Annabeth, you are gonna need to learn how to cook correctly. "**_

 _ **" Shut up Aeron! "**_ I could literally feel his face turning red with embarrassment. But he didn't laugh and shake it off as a joke, so I could tell that he had been contemplating that idea for a bit.

While I gave him tips, I glanced at the other monsters and mortals. I had no idea what to do after I finished with all my food, or where to go. And I certainly wasn't going to ask one of these meatheads who couldn't even properly ice a cake.

I cringed when one of the roses turned out as a big red blob. So I quietly shuffled around with Percy asking questions in tow.

After a couple of hours or so of baking and cooking, there was a massive beep that resonated through the entire kitchen.

And it wasn't soft.

My ears were screaming with pain. I winced and closed my eyes, bringing my hands to my ears and trying to muffle the sound.

 _ **" Please stop that noise Aeron, I can hear it from here! "**_ That's how bad the noise was, Percy could hear it.

In fact, it was so loud, a couple of the lesser monsters disintegrated.

Didn't matter anyway, their food was the epitome of trash.

The rest of the surviving mortals and monsters wheeled all of their food and formed a single file line that went out the door and seemed to be heading somewhere.

I'm not one to follow the pack, but this time I would have to.

As we marched on through the dark, depressing hallway, I formulated a plan. It looked like we would serve his guests at the party and after he makes some sort of stupid speech, I'll slip away and grab whatever item Pontus told Percy to grab.

Finally, we reached the main hall.

I whistled, now this was where it is at. I know this Diablo guy is a bad hombre and all, but damn he can make good shindig. The mansion was magnificent, but the party temperature was off the charts in this place. People in designer gowns and fancy tuxes milled around, sipping champagne from three thousand dollar glasses. The atmosphere was filled with laughter and lights, and the place was filled with indistinguishable chatter.

Unfortunately, we couldn't join them. The line of cooks seemed to forge a pathway through the guests, resulting in more than one indignant cry as a dress was ruined from a spill. Hehe, served those pampered mortals and monsters right.

We walked around the party as we headed for the dining room.

I didn't know they made tables that long. There were all kinds of food on there with plenty more wine, too. The tablecloths looked so clean that I was sure I would leave a stain on it if I came within a five foot radius of it. One particular roasted duck caught my eye. Oh, who I would kill to eat it right now…

None of the guests were in there, except for some guards and waiters ready to serve the food.

I was about to put down my platter of food when somebody tapped me on my shoulder.

Normally, I would turn around and sock the person, but I'm guessing that wouldn't work out too well in this kind of situation.

Slowly turning around, I stood face to face with what looked like a high ranking male guest of the party. He had light brown hair with striking blue eyes, and was holding a glass of wine in one hand.

" I'm a senior member of Mr. Diablo's covenant cabinet, and I am pleased to say that your food, my young chef friend, looks scrumptious, " he said pleasantly with a crisp British accent.

" Thank you, would you like to have a taste? " I hand him one of my finer cupcakes. Unlike everyone else's, they actually had proper roses on them. Take that, Mr. Krab Cyclops.

He took the cupcake from me and took a bite.

Like I expected, his eyes and probably tastebuds as well widened.

" This is absolutely delicious! You my good sir, have just been invited to join us in partying! And if Mr. Diablo agrees with me, I could even make you our designated senior chef! "

I cough. While that would give me an excuse to stick around, when I finally get the item and disappear, this Diablo guy will get suspicious. Nah, one evening will be enough to scope this place out. I thought furiously for an excuse.

"Thank you for the kind offer, sir, but I am actually a chef from Australia. I am one of the many chefs from around the world, and unfortunately, I will not be able to stick around after this party. But I appreciate your generous offer."

"Oh, alright," he says, looking disappointed. "Oh well. I'll just try to enjoy the food even more tonight then!" He turns around and vanishes into the sea of party-goers, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Quietly, of course.

I quickly slip out of my chef costume, then frown. Percy should've packed a tux in his backpack.

 _ **"Seriously, dude, Australia?"** _ he asks, amused.

 _ **"What did you want me to say, Switzerland? I was this close away to faking a phony accent. And how am I going to blend in this crowd with jeans and a hoodie?"**_

 _ **"Use the Mist,"**_ he instructs.

 _ **"Um, how?"**_

 _ **"Snap your fingers, and say something like, 'make my clothes appear as a tux' or something. I don't know!"**_

During this, I receive a flashback of him standing next to a spiky black-haired girl and Annabeth, talking to two teachers and a nervous satyr. I see the flash of jealousy and confusion as the spiky haired girl makes the teacher's eyes go blank and walk away by snapping her fingers. Hm.

 _ **"Mrs. Got Chalk? You're kidding, right?"**_

 _ **"FOCUS ON THE MISSION"** _ is his only reply.

 _ **"Okay, okay, jeez,"** _ I mutter. By this point, everyone has cleared out of the room except for me, because I'm talking to the person inside my head except HE'S the one who has ME inside his head, but whatever. I get free reign.

So feeling like an absolute fool, I snap my fingers and mumble, "Make my clothes look like a tux."

Darkness covered me and then I was suddenly in a tux.

" Hit the jackpot, " I mumble to myself. Even if this was an impromptu mission where the owner of the mansion I'm raiding is throwing a party I have to look good.

 ** _"I wonder what this party is being thrown for?"_ ** I ask Percy. He shrugs in response.

 _ **"We'll see soon enough, probably."**_

I stop stalling and step outside of the room. It doesn't look intimidating; it's just that Tartarus does not prepare you for parties, I'll admit it.

Pontus never specified what the item was. Why do primordials have to be so vague? Why does everyone have to be so vague? It always goes like this: "I wish I could tell you, but I can't because then that would be the easy way, and obviously someone has to die and everyone has to cry and suffer hard losses."

I swear, it's as if life is like a storybook.

Anyways, I step onto the dance floor, where people are busting out some moves already. Unfortunately, not all of them know how to bust some moves properly.

"Hey," I hear a voice close to my ear and refrain from turning around and snapping their neck, which is my gut reaction. Wow, I'm a violent teen. Instead, I plaster a smile on my face and turn around slowly.

Oh, I forgot about this part. The girls.

This was going to be fun. I was quite the ladies man in Tartarus.

She looked nice and so did the other girls.

But Percy immediately withdraws into my mind.

 _ **"Dude, she isn't Annabeth."**_

 _ **" Calm down, I haven't flirted with girls in a me have some fun with the , none of them are hot enough for me, " I said while flexing my muscles.**_

 _ **" Yeah, but if Annabeth finds out she'll kill me! "**_

 _ **" Really now, we are far away from New York, in a heavily protected/enchanted mansion, and its Russia! Annabeth isn't going to materialize out of nowhere. And if she does, she'll see a hot, roguish, young man getting his way with some pretty girls that he is eventually gonna reject! "**_

 _ **"DUDE. When I landed on Calypso's island and mentioned that I TALKED to her when NEARLY DYING, she got all angry at me. And she hated Rachel when they first met. And that other part is a bit mean."**_

 _ **"Okay...Well, I'm an eligible bachelor looking for some fun. Sue me.**_ "

I brush the thoughts aside and smile at her. "Hi."

"What's your name?" she asks, looking genuinely curious. "Mine's Audrey."

I quickly think of one that doesn't sound anything like Aeron. "I'm Cal."

"Nice to meet you, Cal."

We talk a bit and with my dashing smile, she's putty in my hands. And then I reject her by telling her I wasn't looking for a girlfriend.

I rinse, wash, and repeat these lines. I could feel Percy getting agitated, but who cares.

Before I can respond, a bell starts to ring. But this time it isn't painful, and instead a twinkling, light sound. Someone is on the big stage now; most probably Diablo. He doesn't look very old, but isn't young either. He's most likely in his mid-forties.

"Hello, everyone!" He calls cheerfully over the crowd's roar. "Today, we are here to celebrate my son's birthday, Ryan. He is turning sixteen today. I hope you are all enjoying this party. Extremely impromptu, might I add, as he just came up to me a week before this and straight-out demanded one."

A chuckle ripples through the crowd, just as he intended to.

"Enjoy the night, everybody!"

The people cheer, and Diablo bows formally. This is my chance to slip away and scope out the mansion.

I expected him to just leave, but he straightened up and motioned what looked like his entire cabinet as well as some powerful looking mortals and monsters up to the stage.

He then leads them away from the stage into what looked like a private discussion room.

Now that must be the real reason he threw this party, but I can't spy on him. I needed to find the item in question first.

The Mist thing must have worked, because nobody gives me a second glance as I slink away.

My plan is to start from the first floor. It'll take forever to go through the whole mansion, so I'll do a quick overview of every room. I can always come back again.

The item that Pontus wants me to retrieve must be extremely powerful. It would be old, right? All the other artifacts have been guarded by ancient cultures for centuries. Too bad I had to destroy all their armies to get it.

Okay, that sounded bad.

I skip all the washrooms because really, would you hide an ancient artifact in the toilet bowl? I think not.

I come across an extremely fancy bedroom on the third floor. The curtains have lace frills, an antique lamp is on the bedstand, and some precious silver statues are by the window. Huh, it makes sense now that I had to unlock the door.

I approach cautiously, watchful for any traps. When I've been through the entire room, I relax and start going through some things. Like looking under the bed. What? You never know what kind of stuff could be under there.

I open the nightstand drawer, and to my surprise, see a weapon inside. It's a silver dagger with strange symbols inscribed on the surface. The handle is smooth, and when I hold it, it fits perfectly in my hand.

Diablo must have thought that there were too many other hiding places for it to be found so easily, and didn't think to assign it any protection. Idiot. There's an aura of age around it, and I know immediately this is the item I was meant to find.

"Stop right there," a steely voice says. Without even thinking, I spin around, take a leap onto the bed, and sprint at my attacker, and hold the dagger to the intruder's throat in the blink of an eye.

Then I blink in surprise. "Audrey?"

 **A/N- Phewwww. Long chapter huh? Silver wrote a lot of this, thank her for being an amazing beta even if she does get sidetracked by Ed Sheeran.**

 **Also guys, I got some good news...I'll be trying to update everyday!**

 **This is my payment for you guys being amazing readers, hope you guys are happy.**

 **See you all either later today, or tmrw.**

 **Remember to review, fav, and follow.**


	33. Chapter 33

**And I'm back! For chapter 31...Did I get the math right on that one VCRx?Anyway, not much to talk about other than the fact that this is going to be another hopefully great member to fav, follow, and review! Silver will be doing her beta !**

 **Also WARNING: Will be blood and gore! I rate this chapter T+.**

 _ **Chapter 31**_

 **Aeron POV**

Imagine my surprise when I realize the person I was inches away from killing was eyes widened as she realized who I was.

" Cal?! What are you doing?! Why are you carrying Mr. Diablo's prized dagger! "

It seemed pretty obvious that I was stealing the dagger, who couldn't realize that?

" This is why I like Annabeth, beautiful and smart. Nice girl there though Aeron, she's a keeper! "

There goes Percy and his hilarious jokes.

" Shut your trap, " I snap at him.

Even though he was right about Annabeth being wayyyyyy better girlfriend material, I had to step up the flirting so I could get out of this situation unscathed.

" Sweetheart, I'm just cleaning his dagger. Soon I will come back and join you for another round of drinks! My treat, " I say with a wink of my eyes and a grin.

" You aren't fooling me, " she growls.

Faster than my eye could follow, she knocked the dagger out of my hand and was about to escape when I called on my friend.

Poison.

A friend who hasn't let me down.

Summoning a poison tendril, I send it to grab Audrey's arm and bring her scream told me that it was pretty painful. I walked over swiftly and took the dagger from her immobilized hand.

Hm… what to do now? I would obviously choose to just slaughter her, but that wouldn't help me.

So I call on Percy instead.

"Perce? Dude? You there?"

"Of course I am," he answers, amused.

"What should I do with her?" I question.

"Interrogate her. But make sure that she isn't too hurt at the end. No killing, okay?" He orders.

"Sure good idea. But no guarantees on the hurt part."  
I divert my attention to Audrey instead. The poison is hurting her, but she doesn't show it.

"Alright, so I was comtemplating killing you, but luckily for you, a friend convinced me to do something a little less bloody, so be grateful that he can't stomach gory stuff. So, thank him. Sit down."

"You really think I'm stupid enough to?" She asks dryly.

"Seeing as I am the guy with the poison, I wouldn't advise you to schedule," I say dryly right back at her.

She gives a growl, but sits down in a chair. I slowly let the poison go away, and she sighs in relief. I made sure it wouldn't leave any permanent scarring, but still made it painful to bear.

"Don't run," I warn her. "Or you'll get a special surprise. Hint: it involves a lot of poison."

Audrey grimaces.

"First question: how are you associated with that Diablo guy?"

"Not telling."

"How did you know I was up here?"

"Not telling."

"Are you physically attracted to me?"

"Not tell- okay, you have a really sick mind for an interrogator."

"Well, it was funny while it lasted," I say, shrugging. I hear Percy laughing in the back of my head.

"Alright, down to business. Who. Are. You? Answer. I am not afraid to get violent."

"Nice try." She shoots back.

"Okay, I gave you a chance."

Before she has a chance to reply, I hold the dagger firmly then plunge it into her hand.

She screams, not expecting it at all. Some blood wells up on top of her hand. Eh. I've seen worse in Tartarus.

"Answer me." I say simply.

She gulps in some air, and her breath hitches.

"I was sent here… by Diablo to see if anyone would try to steal the dagger. He said… someone would come. I don't know how," she says, gasping. "He promised me… something."

"What's the something?" I ask more firmly. "Money?"

She shakes her head. "No... To help find my little brother… he's been missing… for years."

Oh… too bad he's probably been dead for years.

"Please let me go..." She says, gasping.

"Well… I can't let you go so you can just snitch on me, so sorry about this."

Then with a swift punch to the jaw, I knock her out. Her body slumps down, though she's only unconscious. A bruise is starting to form on her face.

"We could have gone without the stabbing of the hand," Percy says uncomfortably.

"Be glad I didn't kill her. When she wakes up, we'll be long gone."

I dart outside the room, hiding the bloody dagger in my suit. Hopefully no one will notice.

I head down the stairs, trying to slip out of the mansion. When I'm out, I'll use poison again to help me.

I'm at the main room now, and people are still chatting. I relax. Everything's fine.

Then I see Diablo coming towards me. I try to look calm and not panicked, because I know any encounter with him will not end up well.

"Mr. Diablo," I say, bowing. "A pleasure to meet you." The dagger is still tucked discreetly into my sleeve.

I hope you rot in Tartarus, I add silently.

To my surprise, he jumps right to it. "You are the one Pontus sent, yes?"

Alright, time to test my acting skills.

"What Pontus? What do you mean?" I ask, playing confused.

"Oh, stop playing games with me," he says, waving a hand. "Airon informed me already."

"What do you want?" I keep my voice light, but with a menacing edge to it. We both know the consequences of a fight, and I'm pretty sure I can take him down easily. Doesn't look as if he exercises at all.

"This party was a hoax," he informs me. "Everyone here except Audrey, is, well, not what you would expect. And I have been paid a rich sum for this." He looks at me pityingly.

"I would hate to see your beloved ones burn to the ground, and your home also. But a primordial will not help your chances, Aeron."

This has Percy snarling in my head. The dude is way too protective of his friends and family, really. And I am starting to get sick of this guy.

So I take his hand and twist it. I hear the bones crack in his wrist, and his expression turns from lazily delighted to fury and pain. Some bones jut out from the skin, tearing his flesh. He sucks in a gasp of air from the pain, eyes tearing up.

"Get him," he hisses. As if on cue, the music stops and everyone turns to look at us simultaneously. It's not until a few seconds later when I see that I'm looking at a crowd of monsters, not humans. They must have all been cleverly disguised somehow.

"We can't run," Percy warns.

"I know," I reply. "And it's going to turn pretty bloody here soon."

I shove Diablo to the floor then jump over him. The monsters rush at me all at once and I charge towards them, tendrils of poison snapping forward at them.

I start slashing with a whip of poison. Though it's not hard or spiky, I can tell it hurts just as much judging from their surprised screams and the golden dust flying everywhere.

On a particularly vicious lash, a monster's head is chopped off. It rolls to the floor, its beady eyes blank and open. Its forked tongue sticks out, and I simply step over it before disarming another monster and chopping their right arm off. The scales have a bit of resistance, but it goes through clearly anyways.

Soon, I get lost in the craze and go on autopilot, slashing and dodging and blocking. I hear their terrified screams and smile grimly to myself. Never thought I would see the day when monsters would be afraid.

One of them cowers in a corner, and looks up with wide eyes when I approach them.

"Please... Have mercy! " it begs.

I have a blank look on my face when I engulf it's head in poison, as it slumps to the ground, it's face burnt.

Soon I'm done and pant heavily, looking at the scene before me. There's nothing now except Diablo's body. I'll leave that for Aion to see.

Then I walk towards the entrance and into the night.

 **Man, its been what? 11 days since I last updated? Sorry guys...I've had a topsy, tumbling, two weeks. I'll have one more topsy, tumbling week, then I'll be fine and then I'll have finals.**

 **Sorry guys for not updating quick enough.**

 **Enjoy this one tho! Lot of gore...**

 **Remember to review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Guys I have an announcement...**

 **I'm quitting fanfiction...**

 **Sorry for this guys, but...**

 **APRILL FOOOOOOOLLS XDXDXD.**

 **Lol, did I get you guys? Next chappy will be next week, sorry for the wait. Really busy.**


	35. Chapter 35

**SOOOOO MUCHHHHH WORKKKK**

 **Don't worry tho, Tue or Wed you guys will have chappy**

 **Thx for being patient**


	36. Chapter 36

**So guys I'm here! I've had a pretty bad week and a really bad day, but I'm not letting myself not update out of self pity.**

 **This is solo so excuse the mistakes, Silver isn't here to correct and make my stories better.**

 **I'll explain more about why it took me so long to update in AN below.**

 **Also I'm going to twist a little bit of what happened in the last chapter. You'll see what I mean.**

 **And that's about it!**

 **Remember to review, fav, and follow.**

 _ **Chapter 32**_

 **Aeron POV**

I'm pretty sure I should get out of the mansion as fast as I could.

Decapitating the owner, blacking out and going completely crazy psycho Aeron and ripping everyone close to me apart, etc wasn't a good reason to stay and explain to the Russian police what happened.

Looking at my string of evilness and craziness, I would have probably destroyed them as well.

The Cloak of Purity was flaring...Not a good sign.

Evil thoughts clouded my mind and I did everything to suppress them.

" _**Aeron, Aeron?! Are you okay? I'm getting weird signals! "**_ Percy sounded excessively worried, his voice rising.

Strongly to contain a rising amount of...darkness. I am able to choke out a couple words.

" _**Per-Percy…? I-I thi-nk it * cough * was a bad idea to let me take over. "**_

" _**What?! Why Aeron?! "**_

It was getting darker and darker.

" _**I am sorry, "**_ I manage to choke out.

And then I succumb, collapsing on the ground. I couldn't put anyone in danger.

Unfortunately, that's exactly what I was going to do.

 **Percy POV**

I woke up with ringing in my head and a comfy bed to support me.

Blinking back dust as I tried to assert where the heck I was.

It was a small comfy room with just a bed.

Having no idea how I got here, I tried to take a step and get off the bed.

I almost immediately fell.

Suddenly, a strong head helped me up.

Looking up, to my great relief, was Pontus.

" Whoa Percy, get back on the bed, you need to rest. After what happened, well you'll definitely need it. "

I froze, what the heck had happened to make Pontus say that?

" What? Why? "

He looked at me grimly, " Tell me Percy, what do you hear? "

I attempted to listen, I heard nothing at all.

" I hear nothing. "

" Exactly. "

Then it dawned on me.

" _**Aeron? Aeron?! Are you there?! "**_

Nothing, so feedback at all.

I looked back worriedly, " Where is Aeron?! What happened to him?! "

He looked at me one time, and waved his hand created a video.

" Let me show you, " Pontus said.

I looked closely at the video.

What I saw horrified me.

It seemed to be a live feed from the mansion.

Aeron was tearing apart the mansion, he was literally poisoning the area. Disintegrating monsters, mortals, and everything alike.

" After he killed Diablo, a massive influx of mortals and monsters came to avenge him. You were put in extreme danger and your body...it went into overdrive. "

I stared at a sickening part where Aeron was laughing cruelly and evilly as he stood upon a poison hurricane and sent a row of poison spikes completely killing a line of mortals.

" You and Aeron's powers completely merged together, except it was a lot more tinged with poison then it should be. All in the means to protect you and to get you to safety, " he said plainly.

No, I should have been stopping this. Telling Aeron to stop. I could barely watch as he ripped through another column of mortals.

" What happened to me?! I should have stopped him! Told Aeron to calm down or something! "

He slightly laughed.

" Look and listen closely at the video Percy, " he said ominously.

What did he mean by that? I looked even closer and tried to listen as well as I could.

I saw it. And it horrified me even more than I already was.

Flickrs of me were in _there._ How the? I saw bits of my sea green eyes and weirdly crooked sarcastic smile.

I even heard my laugh.

Except that there weren't my normal eyes, smile, and laugh.

My eyes were tinted with fierceness and aggressiveness. Not to mention that they had a slight bit of Aeron's green purple poisonous eyes.

My smile was looking more upturned and crooked and it looked a lot more creepy.

But my laugh...It almost exactly mirrored Aeron's.

I looked at Pontus with a bewildered face.

" How did this happen?! "

" Long story short, both of you snapped. With both parties in agreement of taking out a particular goal, especially when the dark side is in control...Bad things happen. You Percy, your entire demeanor changed. You egged Aeron on. You took as much pleasure in it as he did. "

No, there was no way. I was not a monster.

" But-"

" Do you feel remorse? " Pontus asked suddenly.

I was taken back by it, but more I thought about it…

I didn't feel anything except disgust.

And that was guaranteed anyway, what was more scary was that I didn't find any sympathy, empathy, or remorse for even all the mortals and demigods I killed.

My hands were shaking as I looked at them.

" So it's true then, I should have known by just looking at your face, " Pontus said.

I refused to believe that was true.

" There is no proof, I'm not a monster, " I yell out.

" You're not a monster, but you are becoming darker, " Pontus repeats.

" No I'm not, " I scream in utmost frustration and smash my hand against the wall.

Somehow I broke through it.

" Hmmm. Bursts of rage and demon strength. And you say it's not true, " Pontus observes.

God, was I really becoming evil?

" Am I turning -?

" Summon water Percy, " Pontus tell me.

I do and I expected the worst.

And it ended up worse.

The water I summoned had poison tings to it and was murkier.

I ran to the restroom and staring at the mirror, my entire appearance had changed slightly.

For one, the fierce wolf stare that I used to ward off regular mortals, the one that I implemented in my Roman training with Lupa and the same one that Aeron used in more intensity was on m face.

I looked like a freaking guy on weird emo drugs, that weren't cool like Nico, but really weird and super creepy.

I tried for my normal troublemaker smile, and I ended up with something one of those mad scientist smiles.

Not normal at all.

I felt Pontus's hands on mine.

" But, what about the Cloak of Purity? It should have…"

He brought out all my items that I had recovered and to my disbelief, they all were droopy and had purplish and blackish tings to them as well.

" They've been...corrupted per say. Now they give you more power, but in doses that Aeron is accustomed to. Seems like they adopt the appearance of the user, " Pontus says.

" Can you sum it-"

" Yes. Aeron and an overall negative side is winning over your original positive side. Tendency to kill, destroy, and overall fierceness to pursue goals has dramatically increased. Tendency for bursts of rage have also increased. With this also comes demon like abilities like super strength etc. Your abilities and items also show that. Unsheath Riptide please. "

I do and even Riptide has an eerie glow to it.

" Hypothesis confirmed. And this comes to my final question...Do you want to continue? "

" What? "

" It will only get worse from here. I do not want to change you Percy. I cannot bear that and put that one my great-grand nephew, " Pontus looked extremly sad.

" There is no fix? "

" No, Aeron will return in a couple of hours or so and you can discuss it with him. It will only get worse as it gets more dangerous with you facing off against several old and dangerous monsters. The darkness might consume you Percy and merge both you and Aeron into a killing machine for good...or bad. " Pontus said.

I could quit right now. Go back home and hug my sister, mom and step-dad, I could kiss Annabeth.

I could let it go.

But I knew I couldn't.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at Pontus and said, " I'm still in, what's next? "

 **I need to apologize for being SEVERAl weeks/days late.**

 **I'm sorry guys, work in increasing and my relationship with my parents is waning.**

 **Enjoy this chapter and next one will be next week same time.**

 **I hope I won't be late this time and thank you for sticking with me.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I have to like apologize like 50 million times**

 **Especially to my betas, my work is literally killing me. I had tennis tournament last weekend and I have another one coming up**

 **Not to mention, AP classes are taking the butt out of me**

 **This is like the 100th Author's Note I have sent, but guys just wait it out for a week or two**

 **Hopefully**

 **I envy the ones who write with no schedule.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm gonna hide behind this couch.**

 **I'm really sorry guys, its been over 2 months and I haven't updated.**

 **No more chitchat, I'll explain more in the AN after the story.**

 **Enjoy guys, and thank you for sticking with me.**

 _ **Chapter 33**_

 **Aeron POV**

All I had in mind was…

 _What the hell have I done?!_

I watched the footage over and over in the dark realms of Percy's mind as I saw the carnage Percy and I- no that I caused. It was pure destruction and I was corrupting Percy.

His normal go lucky easy going face was twisted into something sinister as he manipulated poison so dark and evil as I urged him on.

How would he feel? What have I done to him? I couldn't see beyond the darkness, but sooner or later I would gather enough power to make my appearance present.

And I could see what damage I inflicted on him.

This was all my fault.

 **Percy POV**

All I knew was that this wasn't Aeron's fault. I know he will blame himself, but in truth...That power was so refreshing. I felt like I could go 10 rounds with Kronos and then rip out his innards.

 _No. Where did that come from? What have I become?_

Still, I could have resisted the darkness. I let it flow into me and envelop me in darkness. This was no one's fault but mine.

And I was gonna have to convince Aeron that we were cool and we could work this out together. We could use this to our advantage.

Suddenly, I could feel him shifting inside of my mind. He had gathered enough power to talk to me.

Here goes nothing.

" _**Aeron, this isn't' -, "**_ I began to say.

" _**Oh my god, what have I done to you Percy? Your face, your smile, your eyes...I'm so so sorry, this is all my fault. "**_

" _**NO, this is not your fault! "**_

" _**Look at yourself Percy! You...You, look like a twisted version of yourself! You look like me! If I hadn't corrupted you, you would still have your sea green eyes! "**_

" _**Aeron, this is as much as my fault as yours, in fact it is my fault! I should have tried to resist the power. "**_

" _**I'm a hindrance to you Percy. In every aspect. I-I should just leave. You don't need my help anyway. I'm just the stupid version of you that messes everything up. Look at me! And I don't mean physically. I'm supposed to be this infallible piece of obsidian! No, I've made my decision, tomorrow at noon, I will painfully retract myself from your body. Maybe that will revert your-"**_

" _**NO, "**_ I could barely contain my anger.

" _**Your an asset to me in every single way. I would not have been to survive any of this quest without your help Aeron. You're the yin to my yang, the one I trust with my body and my life, you're like a brother to me, and you understand me. We can solve this together Aeron! I won't be able to complete this quest without you. We have come so far Aeron. And I won't let you take all the blame. You think that you're stupid and weak, and the truth is the complete opposite of that. I can't do this without your Aeron. "**_

And I did something that I did not think I could do. I sent myself in my mind with Aeron.

I opened my eyes to deep red murkiness with Aeron in a pristine leather jacket stood a few feet ahead of me.

I looked at myself and I looked like...Myself.

It then struck me how similar we looked. And how we both share some of the same traits.

We stood their for a couple seconds before I extended my hand out to his.

" Are you in Aeron? I'm gonna need your wit, sarcasm, and unfunny jokes, " I say smiling.

He gave me a Percy class smile and accepted my hand.

" You know it bro. We got this. "

Suddenly, I was whisked back to reality.

I didn't feel as evil as I had felt before. The darkness lingered, but did not invade my thoughts.

I stared at my war ridden hands.

I still looked the exact same as I had did before, but now I had Aeron right by my side in my head.

We were going to end Aion, and we were going to make him beg for mercy.

He won't make us his puppets, not this time.

Aeron and I will make Pontus proud.

We will control our power and given into the darkness.

I put on my Gauntlets, Cloak, Gem, and Boots. The rush of power flood into my veins.

" _**You ready Aeron? "**_

" _**As ready as I have ever been, bro! "**_

This time I didn't say any snide remark back.

" _Pontus? Aeron and I are ready for our next mission. "_

 **AN: I'm so sorry guys. You guys don't deserve excuses. I'm going to try to update twice every week from now.**


	39. Short EXCERPT

**Hey guys, I'll be trying to get back into writing as quick as I can. This is just a short clip from the chapter that I'm actually gearing to write. Hopefully I can revitalize the passion I had in the beginning when I started writing this story. Until then, this 300+ excerpt is all I unfortunately have for you all**

 **Chapter 34:**

 ** _Percy POV_**

Aeron and I were finally on the same page and we were ready to kick some Aion ass. With both of our minds and powers synced up, we could do some serious dame to whoever we would be facing.

And if I could harness Aeron's power without going to far, then all bets would be off.

 _ **" So you wanna call Pontus now Perce? "**_ Aeron was ready to go pretty much two seconds after we had bonded. Which is definitely Aeron's style.

 _ **" You read my mind Aeron, let's call Pontus. He'll give us our next mission. Every mission we get closer to defeating Aion, "**_ I say defiantly.

Before I could even call Pontus, he materialized from thin air and stood right in front of us. I was going to give Pontus a whole speech about how Aeron and I weren't afraid of the consequences and together we could beat Aeron and shit like that, but then I looked closely at Pontus.

He was haggard, tired, and his wrinkles were even more predominate then before. But his eyes really took my breath away. They were filled with so much sadness.

" So you decided to continue on the mission. After I gave you the choice, I already knew that you and Aeron would come to this decision. I can't stop you. "

Those words stopped me in my tracks.

" What do you mean Pontus? "

He couldn't even look at me. " Percy, these pasts weeks and months...I've become really attached to you and want your safety above all. I had no idea that I would care so much for you. But I do. And every mission you go on, every fight you continue to do, I can see your power growing, but I can see your innocence disappearing. One of the reasons I had you collect these powerful artifacts was because I had hopes that they would help control your growing power. But they've only done so much. If you die, I could never forgive myself..."


End file.
